


Learning to Trust the God of Mischief

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I love these dorks, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, No Thanos, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, OFC puts Tony in his place, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Loki Odinson now resides in Midgard after Ragnarok. Helping Thor manage New Asgard, Loki is unsatisfied with his life but why would he deserve happiness after everything he has done? The words from his father echo in his mind. Can he learn to trust himself and truly trust another?Audrey Murphy is content with life, happy with her job and boyfriend. Yet secrets from her past hold her back from completely trusting those around her with that knowledge. With the things she has done, would they still accept her? Can she trust someone with everything without fear of rejection?Meanwhile someone hides in the shadows of the world, ready to wrought revenge on those who destroyed his future. His plans are laid and his victims are in sight...soon their blood will soak the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by to read this new story. I'm hoping to post semi-frequently, hopefully at least every two weeks. I don't plan on leaving you guys waiting for months in between chapters.  
> Marvel owns everything except my OFC.   
> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think of the story so far. :)

  

 

“Our time has come, brothers. Centuries we have waited. Darkness and defeat we have wallowed in. But no more.” He looked over those around him, his followers, those loyal when all else betrayed him. The rune on their right cheeks almost glowed under the moonlight, a faint yellow hue under their skin. Seeing the blatant mark made his blood rise in anticipation. It was an outward declaration of their oath. Their bond to him. Never to rest until revenge was fulfilled. Not even death could have them.

An itch raced along the right side of his neck. He suppressed the urge to scratch it, to further enflame the redden skin. The spidery veins of red starting from his temple, working downward to completely cover the right side of his body. “Brothers, now is the time to slake our need for gods’ blood and vengeance. Soon those that sought to destroy us will beg for their lives. We will rise again and no one will stop us.” He raised his arm as he cried out, “Death to the gods!”

His brothers growled in agreement.

“Death to those that opposed us!”

The growling increased like rabid animals.

He lifted his eyes up to the clear night sky, the moonlight bathing him. Centuries he had waited. Hoping, praying for his chance. This last chance. His patience and planning now would pay off. No one could stop him. Not those that stopped him before. Not those that claimed to be ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’. All pathetic. Succumbing to scratch the itch, he rubbed the side of his neck. It was a constant reminder of his defeat. Of what had been stolen from him. Now the Fates had gifted him revenge. Yes, those that scarred him would feel his wrath. He could practically taste their blood on his tongue. It tasted sweet like the finest wine. Something he hoped to drown in. The one who had given him life anew taught him to survive on this taste. Debts would be repaid. Promises fulfilled. He had a purpose now. And it threatened to swallow him alive.

Opening his mouth once more, he screamed out his bloodlust and the growling surrounding him reached its crescendo. Their time had come. Blood and death would reign once more.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“Brother! Why do you sit here alone? Come, join the revelry.”

The raven-haired god of mischief sighed as his oaf of a brother stood before him. “I am content where I am.” He brought the tankard of ale to his lips, the bitter liquid a poor excuse of the ales he grew up with.

Thor sat down on the wooden bench next to him, both leaning against the wood paneled wall behind them. Silence filled the space between them. Around them, those who escaped Ragnarök danced, sang and drank in celebration. They were alive, unlike so many whose bodies burned along with Asgard. Today was the newest holiday declared by King Thor. New Asgard was founded a year ago today. Negotiations had not been easy but gold always paved the way. King Thor, with his advisors- Lady Sif, Valkyrie, Heimdall and Loki, had purchased one of Norway’s many islands for their settlement. No longer were they vagabonds, refugees fleeing their antihalation. Midgard was their home now.

“I recall times you and I would revel days on end…mother would eventually find us and drag us back to the palace to sober up.” Thor chuckled, watching his people inside the great hall. The roaring fire in the middle of the floor cast dancing shadows upon all.

A faint smile touched Loki’s lips but a stab of pain came with the memory of Frigga. His fault. No matter what others said, he would always shoulder the blame.

“Hey!” Thor nudged Loki with his shoulder. “Let’s pull a prank. Those always managed to put a smile on your face.”

“What do you have in mind, my king?” Loki drawled, although his interest was piqued. It had been some time since he caused tasteful mischief, especially at the incentive of his brother. Thor must be bored also.  

“Um…change Valkyrie’s ale to water! She is drunk enough, let us see how long it takes her to notice.”

Loki raised his eyebrows at his brother’s broad, childish grin. He glanced at the intended victim. Valkyrie stood on the other side of the hall, laughing drunkenly at something Korg was saying, the liquid in her tankard sloshing. She was dressed as most people of New Asgard, in a combination of Asgardian clothing and modern Midgardian clothing. A pair of leather pants sat underneath a loose t-shirt that read ‘save water, drink beer’ with her sword across her back. There were certainly more knives strapped to her body, hidden under the t-shirt. Loki guessed the shirt came with the donations from Stark Industries and the Avengers. The idea of the prank did hold some merit, it would certainly prove humorous and be a simple enough to pull. Once she discovered the prank though, her wrath would be fearsome. “Dear brother, I do believe you have a death wish for me.”

“Oh come now. It’s not that bad.”

“Need I remind you when Korg touched her sword without permission, she wrapped him in chains and threw him into the ocean.”

“She would not do that to you.”

Loki smirked. “Oh no, I do believe she would prefer to disembowel me with one of my own knives…or at least that was what she has told me.”

Booming laughter erupted out of the one-eyed god. “That does sound like her. You used to be up for mischief no matter the consequence when we were younger.”

“I do like to think I have matured since we were younger, unlike some.” He paused, his voice dropping when he spoke again, eyes focused on the tankard in his hands. “Many things have changed since those days.”

A sadness followed the silence. A regret of past actions and wounds. Of lost trust and misplaced hope.

Thor clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You are not that man anymore. Do not dwell on the past. I am pleased to have you once again by my side. Now, I think I shall find a dance partner and enjoy the merriment.” Without waiting for a response, for what more could be said, the god of thunder rose and walked away.

His green eyes drifted back down to the tankard between his hands. The continued trust of his brother astounded him. He was sure he did not deserve it. Was one good action enough to rectify all the evil he had done? Was he really a changed man?

The foul taste of those thoughts and memories had him setting his tankard down and silently moving outside as to not alert the others to his sudden absence. Most citizens would probably prefer his presence elsewhere but Thor would come looking for him. Or send that confounding pile of rocks named Korg to retrieve him.

The night air was cool, a pleasant sensation after the heat of the great hall and all the bodies in it. Frost no longer covered the ground. Though the cold never bothered him anyway. The tang of salt from the surrounding ocean coated his tongue. The sounds of the crashing waves on the rocks and docks greeted him. Normally when desiring solitude, he would transport himself to the high barren cliffs on the far side of the island. Before him would lay the vast expanse of the ocean. It was the only place he would truly be alone. Alone with his thoughts and memories. Alone with his pain and regrets. Now though he found his feet carrying him to the center of town. Everyone else was either in the great hall celebrating or in their own homes for the night. All but one.

“Good evening, my prince.” The golden-eyes Guardian greeted in his deep bass. He stood on the raised platform, sword tip on the platform and hands holding the hilt before him. His golden armor and helm no longer adorned him, but he still wore his russet red leather pants and tunic. A reminder of his position. Even here in Midgard, he still stood watch over those under his charge. His all-seeing eyes were directed to the west.

“Am I still your prince?” Loki was unsure why he asked that question in particular. It seemed to fly out before his mind caught it. An argument was not the reason for his being here. Truthfully he was unsure of his reasoning for coming to Heimdall.

The Guardian turned his piercing eyes to the god. “Yes. You have always been my prince and always will be.”

He wanted to scoff at the statement but held his tongue. He was in no mood for this psychological argument. Moving swiftly, his long legs carried him to Heimdall’s side, eyes turning to the west. “What do you see out there?”

“I see many things. Something lies on the horizon…but I cannot tell if it bodes ill for us or not.” A long moment passed between the two before Heimdall spoke again. “What brings you out here?”

Loki tugged on the sleeve of deep blue leather shirt. His thoughts drifted momentarily to his clothing, the leather shirt and pants were his only physical reminder of his time in Sakaar. Everything else was in memories. “These parties do not hold my interest like they used to.”

“Ah. So you seek something else to satisfy your attention?”

“Any suggestions? I doubt my brother would approve of setting fire to the docks.”

“I suspect not…Perhaps a woman.”

A dark chuckle slipped out at Heimdall’s gape…until he realized the Guardian was not just teasing him. “You are all-seeing and wise…but in this you are wrong. No woman would want me. Perhaps years ago…but not now.” It was truth, but for some reason the statement still stung. He was never one to believe in finding love and silly childish fantasies. After all he had done and destroyed, he did not deserve true happiness. Even if he could not help but crave it. Yet it was pointless. It was only a dream that when the light of the day touched, vanished into the mist to haunt him. Knowing he would spend the entirety of his life alone, unless he could find someone to warm his bed for a night, was easy to accept. He had done it long ago. A very small piece of him deeply wished…for something else. He was unsure. 

“If you say, my eyes will still search for you.”

“Do you do this for my brother?”

The Guardian’s side-eye smirk spoke volumes. “We both know that answer. My king just needs to open his eyes to what lies before him.”

“He can be quite the unobservant oaf…especially with only one eye now.” Loki smiled genuinely. An idea came to mind. A glorious, tantalizing idea that would surely amuse him and make his brother jealous. Thor wanted a good prank, right? “I do believe some mischief may be due for the night after all.”

“I wish you well, my prince. Your people are gladden by your presence.”

“Thank you, Heimdall…and inform me if you find a suitable woman for me.” Loki could hear Heimdall’s quiet laughter as he walked away, back towards the great hall and the mischief that  he planned on creating.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“How was your weekend with the in-laws?” Pepper Potts asked, stirring the cold soup in the bowl before her on the restaurant table. She sat tall and straight, her strawberry blonde hair hanging down her back and a sense of confidence surrounding her.

Across from her, Audrey rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend, mentor and boss. She sat straight, mimicking Pepper’s posture at the chic wooden table, even if the question made her want to slump over and cover her face.  “Brandon and I aren’t engaged so they technically aren’t my in-laws.”

“Yet.” Pepper pointed her spoon at her as if to prove a point. “Have you two talked about it?”

Audrey picked at the salad before her. “Some. Just mostly about rings. I told him I would just want a simple band for an engagement ring. We’ve only been together for three years though. I doubt anything will happen soon. Brandon’s practice is really taking off, more and more people are seeking him out specifically as their lawyer.”

Reaching over, Pepper laid a hand over Audrey’s. “It’s ok to dream and think about.”

“I know…I just…I’m not sure if that’s what I want…if I’m ready for that.”

“If he makes you happy, it’ll work itself out.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow. “Like you and Tony?”

Pepper groaned comically, leaning back in her seat. “Anything involving Tony is outside the norms of a healthy, normal relationship.”

The golden-blonde beauty giggled at the accurate statement, her glossy lips catching the sunlight to gleam and highlight their fullness. She had known Pepper since she was at university and had been working under Pepper for almost four years now. They were certainly close having spent hours a day together. Through that, Audrey was exposed to Tony Stark in all his obnoxious crassness. Pepper was a saint for putting up with the man. Yet overtime she had seen the positive qualities of Tony and now considered him a friend, even if he typically was a pain in her ass.

“Tony did call earlier and said the team should be arriving back to the Tower sometime tomorrow afternoon.”

“Good, I’ll make sure the kitchen is stocked for them.” Audrey made a mental note to add that to her schedule for the day, before heading home. “I miss them when they are gone on these missions. Even after all these years, I still worry about them.”

“They are your friends. It’s expected. Sergeant Barnes might prefer to be something more than friends though.”

They both laughed as the waitress approached to refill their waters. It had been two years since what the media had begun to call the Avengers’ Civil War and the fall-out of the Sokovia Accords. After Steve Rogers broke his teammates out of prison, they went into hiding for about eight months before re-emerging to assist in taking down a team of enhanced individuals who were finding and torturing government officials that wanted regulation on those with special abilities. It turned out these enhanced individuals got their powers from the Tesseract the same time Wanda and Pietro did, but were kept separate. After defeating them and turning them over to the United Nations and World Security Council, the world begrudgingly decided they still needed the Avengers…all of them. The Sokovia Accords were re-written that left both parties with one hand on the wheel for control. The Avengers had to seek permission from the government of whatever country they sought to fight on, not that they had to share specifics of the mission itself. If granted, the government had to provide open and unrestricted access to whatever the Avengers needed to eliminate the threat. Countries could also call the Avengers to help with their own foreign and domestic affairs. It was a messy trade but it allowed everyone to still work together and for the world to feel marginally safer.

During the eight months while those who helped Captain America were in hiding, James Barnes was taken out cryo and Princess Shuri helped purge the trigger words from his mind. Yet it was another feat to get the world to accept the ex-Winter Soldier to be an Avenger; but with the backing of Wakanda and the other superheroes, Bucky Barnes joined the team. At first, Tony was vocal about his regards to this but after being forced to watched the horrific videos and read the tragic reports of Barnes’ treatment under HYDRA, he allowed it. Tony and Bucky’s relationship was rocky at best but they tolerated each other. Now everyone was back together at the Avengers Tower in New York City and hope for the future bloomed for the heroes and those who claimed them as friends.

The sunshine streamed through the lattice overhead, the ivy leaves bringing the illusion of privacy from the outside world of New York City. This was the weekly luncheon between Pepper and Audrey to catch up on each other’s personal lives and to get away from Avengers Tower and Stark Industries for a couple of hours.

“Will you be needing any help with the charity event?”

Shaking her head, Audrey finished chewing before speaking. “I still have over a week before the event. Everything is mostly in place, only getting the decorations up and confirming catering is left.”

“Good. Feel free to do whatever you must to make sure Tony is on his best behavior.”

“Threats it is then.” Audrey smiled, her brain already planning on what to threaten Tony with to keep him in line. He was the only one out of the Avengers that she really had to keep both eyes on. Although her title officially was assistant to Ms. Potts, her true work was in helping to run Avengers Tower and see to its heroes’ needs and accommodations. She had graduated university with a degree in Business Management, and had come to love her work in the day-to-day workings of the Tower and those in it. Any event hosted at the Tower was her responsibility in addition. Her work kept her busy and constantly moving but she loved it and would not trade it for anything.

Pepper interrupted her musings. “Wanda agree to go to Zumba with you yet?”

“Not yet, I keep telling her she would love it but she still swears by yoga. She keeps trying to get me to join her for the 8am yoga on Saturday with her. That’s just too early for me to leave my apartment on a weekend.”

“We could easily make up one of the guest suites for you. Tony has been talking about it for years. We want you close, Drea. It would be no trouble.”

“I know.” Audrey shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Pepper’s blue eyes with her own chestnut brown ones. “I like my apartment. It’s nice having my own space to retreat to.”

“Is that why you haven’t moved in with Brandon?”

She shrugged, brushing one of her blonde waves off her shoulder. “I’m not ready for that step in our relationship. That just makes it more…serious.”

Pepper gave her lovely, light laugh, lifting the mood. “Enough about our boyfriends and the problems they bring into our lives. What was the name of that TV shows you were watching lately?”

The rest of their lunch was spent in comparing TV shows and how attractive the lead actors were. In truth, being in close contact with superheroes had definitely biased their standards of attractiveness towards the male species. Audrey relaxed, soaking in the attention and time of her mentor and one of the few who truly knew her. Not just who she was beyond her work façade but knew of her past and her demons there. With Pepper there was no sense of judgement, no condemnation, only acceptance. Audrey could count on one hand how many people truly knew everything about her. Not for the first time she wondered if she should divulge her secrets to her boyfriend but she quickly pushed the notion away. Nothing good would come out of that. Her mind drifted though, wondering what it would be like to have a partner who she could openly share herself with without fear of judgement and rejection. To no longer just be Audrey but also who she was born as. Silly childish fantasies were all those notions were. She could not fully accept her past, why would anyone else want to?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping off the platform into the air conditioned room of the Avengers Tower, Loki followed behind his brother’s fast pace. His eyes scanned the buildings and skies of New York City outside the glass walls. The very city he unleashed hell upon with the Chitauri invasion six years ago. He suppressed a shudder at the memory. So many things had changed since then including his desire to rule Midgard and its obstinate population. Truthfully, he was surprised he was even allowed to set foot back in the city, even if it was with great reluctance and belligerence from those in authority. Thor’s confidence in Loki’s supposed help and new mentality rang loudly through the halls as he fought for his brother’s right to be an asset to the Avengers. Loki continued to wonder what he had done to earn such trust and affection.

They left the quinjet on the roof before making their way towards the living quarters of the Avengers. Stark had been generous enough to lend them a quinjet to allow them unrestricted access to travel from NYC to New Asgard and back. It probably had been more of a combination of Steve and Pepper to convince Tony to give them a quinjet. A smugness settled over Loki whenever they were in the quinjet for they quickly learned he was a far superior pilot then his behemoth of a brother and Stark had demanded only Loki could fly after a few…close calls with Thor in the pilot’s seat.

“Welcome back King Thor Odinson and Prince Loki Odinson. The others are currently residing in the main sitting room.” FRIDAY announced calmly over the speaker in the elevator. “Shall I alert them to your impending arrival?”

“If you wish.” Thor replied, leaning against the back of the elevator’s mirrored walls. He wore his favorite Midgardian costume of jeans with a plain shirt and a black cotton jacket unzipped. So plain and peasant for a god and king. Loki wore his preferred black suit, not willing to falter on his choice of impeccable appearance just because his brother felt it was unnecessary.

“What do they require of us this time?” Loki stood stoically, facing the elevator door.

“Steve mentioned a new HYDRA base but Fury wants to provide the full details after our arrival.”

Ah, Fury. Keeping everything close to the chest until absolutely necessary. Loki did not fault the man for his choices, but neither did he look forward to seeing Fury again. It would be simplest to say the two were not on speaking terms…even though this would not be the first mission Loki helped the Avengers with. He doubted he would ever earn the title of an ‘Avenger’, not that he actively sought after it. He kept a cold, aloof countenance when involved with the Avengers and on missions. Internally, and he would never admit it, he looked forward to the missions. To fight and thrive in the thrill of bloodlust and adrenaline. To use his magic for more than just mundane things like on New Asgard. To forget, even for a short time, of his haunted past and only focus on the moment.

Swiftly they arrived on one of the floors dedicated to the Avengers’ living quarters. As the door opened, the sounds of jeering and taunting and the strong smell of coffee wafted through before they even took a step out of the metal box.

“Hey, it’s Point Break and Reindeer Games!” Tony called out from the large kitchen, already pouring himself a glass of scotch even though it was just after the noon meal.

As the two brothers stepped further into the expensive, open room, a few heads swiveled their way from the sectional couch facing the huge TV to their left. What appeared to be a baseball game played on the screen.

Steve Rogers rose and approached, a small smile on his face. “Good to see you, Thor.” He shook hands with Thor quickly before giving a brief nod in the other’s direction. “Loki.”

“Captain.” Loki responded monotone. He knew the good captain appreciated his help but still did not trust him. Not that Loki blamed him. Everyone kept him at arm’s length, besides Sergeant Barnes and even that was a tentative…acquaintance.

“Fury should be here in an hour for the briefing. I’m glad you can help us out with this one, it looks like it could be big.” Captain Rogers stated, turning slightly to face the others in the room also. “Either of you want something to eat before? The cafeteria sent up a platter of sandwiches and fruit.”

Of course Thor immediately followed the captain towards the kitchen island covered in sandwiches, fruit and some kind of pastries. Some conversation began between the three standing in the kitchen causing Thor to laugh, Stark’s typical smirk and Rogers to shake his head. Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov sat on the sectional couch watching the game. He wondered where the others were when movement from the central hallway caught his eye and held his gaze.

Walking into the common room from the hallway was Wanda Maximoff and… Audrey Murphy. The two chuckled at something before Wanda moved towards the kitchen to grab a drink out of the fridge and Audrey stopped just inside the room to survey those there. Her golden-blonde hair was a stark contrast to the royal blue blouse she wore over a white pencil skirt and nude high heels. Truly she was beautiful, there was no denying it. She was willowy with a slim figure and elegance in her movements. The sun kissed skin that graced her only accentuated her poise and flawless features. Heads turned to gaze at her whenever she entered a room and Loki found he was no exception.

“Lady Audrey!” Thor boomed as he moved to embrace her, swallowing her slender frame against him. “How fare you this day?”

Once released, she smiled brilliantly at him. “I’m well, thank you. How are you, it’s been months since you were last here?”

“Ah, yes. Winter was tough but we are here, thank the Norns. Now I come to aid and revel with friends!”

Loki wondered how much she truly understood and cared as she continued to smile at his oafish brother.

“Well we missed you.” She patted his arm as she stepped to the side. Immediately her cognac eyes found Loki’s green and held them for a moment. “Hello, Loki.” She smiled, not quite as carelessly, as she looked at him.

He gave a bow of his head in her direction, not taking his eyes off her.

Returning her attention to Thor, her voice was warm and alluring as she spoke. “I’ll make sure both of your suites are readied immediately. Do you think you’ll be staying long?”

“For some time. My people are safe with Heimdall and Lady Sif in charge in my absence.”

She nodded, typing away at something on the Starkpad she always carried with her. “Excellent. There is a charity event in a week here that I would love to have both of you at. I’ll make sure to send the tailor to you in the next day or so for new suits.” After that statement, she turned to glare and point at Stark, leaning casually against the kitchen island. “And you had better wear that suit Pepper had made for you. You cannot keep showing up to these events in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt.”

Tony sighed dramatically. “I’m a free spirit. I do what feels good.”

“I will make you regret it.”

“Oh, what are you going to do, mom? Spank me? Is that something you and your boyfriend are into?”

“No, sweetie.” She smiled over-the-top with a sugary coating on her voice that spelled trouble. “I will change all of your Metallica and ACDC music to Hank Williams though, I’m sure my girl FRIDAY would be most accommodating.”

Tony’s mouth dropped as a few others snorted or giggled at the look of horror on Tony’s face. Loki could not help the faint tug on his lips. Although she was beautiful, he had found her ability to stand up to Stark most amusing.

“I mean it, Tony.” She said before moving towards those on the couch. As subtly as he could, Loki’s eyes followed her, both charmed and entranced. It had been her long neck and legs that initially beguiled him, images of running his hands and lips over her soft skin calling to him. After meeting her, he quietly inquired about her to find, to his disappointment, that she already had another in her life. With that knowledge, he tried to keep his distance, continuing his bored demeanor. She was always kind and courteous to him, going out of her way to make sure he lacked in nothing and trying to make his suite as comfortable as possible. It had been a long time since someone, besides his brother, showed a sliver of the consideration that she so easily bestowed upon him. It was infuriating. It was reassuring. For a moment he felt less like the monster that he was.

Audrey moved to stand behind Sergeant Barnes, carding her free hand through his dark hair. “You need a haircut soon.”

“What? You don’t like my long hair?” Barnes leaned his head back on the couch to meet her eyes and winked.

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Between the long hair and this scruff…” she slid her hands down to his cheek, “people might mistake you for a mountain man.”

He snatched her hand before she could pull it away. He pressed a kiss to her palm, keeping her hand in his. “But I’d be your mountain man, doll face.”

Loki felt himself stiffen at the show of affection. He hated the surge of jealousy that ran through him. There was no right for him to feel that way. The few times he had accompanied Thor to the Tower over the past year, he witnessed the flirtatious banter between the two. If Audrey were to be unclaimed, Barnes would be fighting even harder for that spot by her side.

Audrey laughed, tugging her hand away to run her fingers through his hair one last time. She made some kind of flippant comment to the Black Widow before stepping away and heading his way. Looking up, she met his eyes once again, only warmth and acceptance shining forth. As she approached his side, on her way to the elevator no doubt, she stopped beside him.

To his surprise, she gently placed her hand on his arm. “It’s good to see you, Loki. You’ve been missed as well.”

He scoffed at her quiet statement but did not remove her touch.

“I missed you.” Her voice softened even further with the confession before she retracted her arm and continued to the elevator, her heels clipping on the floor.

His mind whirled at the counter-intuitive statement. What had she meant by that? They had only spoken a handful of times before alone. Usually when the chance arrived for him to carry an actually conversation with her, someone, typically Barnes or Maximoff, were always quick to interrupt and demand her attention. A mask of emotionlessness covered his face as he remained stoically. All others in the room seemed to have forgotten about his presence. A blessing truly. Silently he moved toward the large glass walls overlooking NYC to stare out.

What felt like moments later, the half person, half computer glided down through the ceiling into the kitchen startling those in it. “Director Fury has arrived and requests our presence in the conference room.” Vision stated blandly.

A few grumbles sounded from Tony but everyone began moving towards the elevator. Hesitating, not wanting to be stuck in a confined space with all of…them, Loki tugged on his suit sleeves. Whatever this mission was, he hoped it would be a satisfying distraction for a few days. Already he felt the thrumming in his veins from the glares of mistrust thrown his way when others thought he was not looking. At least those in New Asgard were more discrete in their distain of him. As he finally started towards the elevator, thankfully clear of said heroes, he could not ignore the secret desire to gaze once again upon those cognac eyes that had never looked upon him in anger and disgust.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

She scanned the crowd before her, the people milling about and socializing. The director of the veterans’ charity had already given his expected speech for the night, thanking Stark Industries and the Avengers for their overly generous financial donation and continued support of their fellow veterans. Now people would begin to slowly trickle out of the ballroom on one of the upper floors of the Avengers Tower. Audrey could not wait for this party to be done. The new pair of stilettos she had bought to match her simple black dress were rubbing her heels raw. Hopefully she had some band-aids at her apartment to cover the blisters for tomorrow.

“FRIDAY, can you inform the governor’s escort she will be descending soon and is slightly intoxicated.” Audrey whispered from the dark corner she stood in. The ear piece kept her connected to the A.I. and those under her charge for the running of the event. Her faithful Starkpad sat on her desk in her office and she found she missed the familiar weight. It would draw unnecessary attention though.

“Yes, ma’am.” The A.I. replied, “do you wish me to go ahead and lock down the second elevator and only make the ground floor accessible?”

“That would be great. I see Mrs. Myers is still here but let’s not give her the opportunity.”

“If I may say, you handled her well in the past. I found it most humorous.”

Audrey smiled. “Thanks, girlie.” The memory of finding the stout, middle-aged Mrs. Myers trying to sneak off the elevator to rendezvous in Captain America’s suite…was definitely one for the records. Although Audrey still had not told Steve about the encounter, or the subtle threats she had to give the woman to keep her where the party was. Poor Steve would blush and be incoherent from embarrassment.

“Clara, cut off passing out more hors d’oeuvres. Champagne is fine still. Those not serving can begin cleaning up.” Audrey commanded to the head server for the event. She could hazard a guess that the servers were as ready as herself to be done for the night. It was just after midnight and the event had begun at 8pm. A short party, considering some that Tony liked to throw, but still draining enough she was wishing she could kick everyone out. Plus these heels were the bane of her existence at the moment. Potential pitfalls of online shopping and not breaking the shoes in beforehand.

Moving out of her corner, she wandered the outskirts of the tables, nodding and smiling to those she knew and caught her eye. A small dance floor had been set up and a few couples occupied it while most resided elsewhere. Ceasing her movement, she watched as Tony dragged Pepper onto the dance floor for a slow dance, a stupid grin on his face. He was probably bored out of his mind. Audrey took a moment to appreciate her mentor’s happiness in the arms of the man who loved her, even if he was the worst at showing it frequently. They were able to be true to themselves, and their relationship was better for it. She could not help but wonder if she would ever fully feel that with Brandon. Quickly, she averted her eyes before going down that rabbit hole. The charity’s director and his wife were talking animatedly with a CEO of a popular airline and a university president. Steve, Natasha and Thor were speaking with some veterans who had been invited to the event. Bruce and Loki sat at a table nearby looking extremely out of place. A second quick scan confirmed that neither Wanda nor Vision had come up at any point, probably for the better. Mrs. Myers was chatting with a politician’s wife while throwing lusty glances at Captain America. Audrey wondered if another conversation was needing to happen with the woman, or she should just forewarn Steve. Sam was dancing with…someone’s wife and making her laugh. Rhodney had left already, soon after the speech, needing to be in DC in the morning. Of the Avengers here, where was…

“Dance with me, Miss Mae.”

The only physical reaction to the sudden voice from behind her was a faint inhale and stiffening of her spine. It was a blessing she no longer cried out and dropped things when one of the Avengers, particularly a certain super solder, decided to scare her. It took years for her reactions to diminish to what they were now.

“I sound like an old schoolhouse teacher when you call me that, Mr. Buchanan.”

Bucky chuckled as he slid to her side. “I like Audrey Mae, besides you know I only call you that when no one else is around.”

“Tony would have a field day if he learned my middle name.”

“I got your back, doll.”

She tipped her head to lay it on his broad shoulder for a moment. A silent acknowledgment of how deep his statement went both ways. Most people saw their flirty, teasing banter, the hugs and friendly touches. What they did not see was the many times Audrey held Bucky as he processed the nightmares that ravaged his sleep still, too afraid to tell the others for fear they would take him off the upcoming mission. How she made sure he was eating when regrets and depression warred against him. And the fun discussions and arguments they had when she introduced him to the world of A Song of Ice and Fire and all those in Westeros. Who knew she would find a fellow fan in Bucky?

“Alright, I have got to get back to work.”

He watched her straighten. “One day I’m gonna get my dance, Miss Audrey Mae.”

“Whatever you say, Buchanan.” She patted his back as she walked around him, headed towards the security by the door. She planned on checking in with them before starting to round up her servers and close the place down.

A ding in her ear piece alerted her to an incoming call.

“Who is it, FRIDAY?”

“A Mr. B. Wilson. He has tried your cell phone three times already. Would you like for me to forward this call to voicemail to?”

Sighing, Audrey changed direction and started towards the open balcony which would offer some resemblance of privacy with the huge flowing drapes covering the glass doors. “Put him through.”

Click.

“Hey, baby. Where are you? I thought you were coming over tonight?”

“No, there is a charity event tonight. I mentioned it before.”

She could practically hear him pinching the bridge of his nose. “Right. I’m sorry, baby. Work has been crazy. I’ve barely seen you this week. Can you come over after? I’ll make breakfast in the morning.”

The chill in the night air caused goosebumps to break out over her exposed arms and lower legs. She bit her thumbnail as she leaned against the metal railing looking over NYC. Her eyes scanned the structures as her mind tried to plan a plausible excuse. “It’s going to be late. I have work tomorrow to oversee the cleanup.”

“Come on, Drea. You know I have a big case starting next week, I’ll be so swamped we won’t see each other. I miss you.”

“Fine.” She breathed out, resigning to the fact she would be exhausted tomorrow.

“Thanks, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

Click.

She sighed as she rubbed her arms for warmth. All she wanted to do was get out of these god-awful heels, have a large glass of wine and sleep in her own bed tonight. Brandon was right though, they had barely seen each other this week. Maybe she could just work a half-day tomorrow so she could catch up on some sleep. A quick survey as she had stepped onto the balcony showed no one else was out there for a reprieve. Knowing she was alone, she let her shoulders slouch as she finally took the time to look at the New York City lights. The city that never sleeps. It was beautiful in a way but she missed a night sky full of stars and galaxies. Somewhere a child’s imagination could go and be free from the contents of her true reality, even just for a little bit.

Suddenly a warm weight covered her back causing her to turn around and gasp. Behind her stood the god of mischief with his face half covered in shadows but emerald eyes bright against his pale skin and black hair. In the next instant she realized his suit jacket was what the unexpected warm weight was.

“You appeared cold. My apologies for startling you so.”

Her brain sputtered out momentarily as their eyes held, before she could collect herself. “Yeah…yes. Its chillier out here than I expected.” She glanced around, subconsciously tugging the sides of his jacket tighter around herself. “I thought I was alone. You were inside at the table with Bruce.”

His signature smirk appeared on those lips of his, making her heart flutter for a split second. “I have been out here for some time. My clone, or illusion, has been keeping Bruce company.”

“You’re not a fan of parties?”

“I do not enjoy the mindless chatter and fake pleasantries associated with these types of events.”

“And what kind of events do you prefer, if I may ask?” She leaned back against the railing behind her, arms now in the sleeves of his jacket. Truthfully she needed to get back inside but…she found herself reluctant to leave. Just a few minutes would not hurt, right?

“On Asgard, we would have celebrations that would last days. The finest wines and ales flowing freely that both sated hunger and thirst. Music that called out to your soul, begging for you to partake in the revelry and lose yourself to the beat with a dance partner. There were competitions, usually ending in Thor winning, that were most amusing to watch.” As he spoke, his eyes seemed to gaze off just over her shoulder, voice sounding wistful. Silence hung between them after his description.

“They sound magical.” Audrey softly said, drawing his gaze back to hers. “I can see why you prefer those.”

“It is not through some fault of your own that Midgardians do not know how to properly celebrate. You have done wonderfully tonight with what you have available.”

“I’m…not sure if…you’re flirting or trying to start a fight.”

He chuckled before sweeping a deep bow then rose with a wink. “Most certainly flirting, my dear.”

She giggled at his theatrics before she could stop herself. His smile widened as he moved to lean on the railing next to her. They stood in companionable silence, the sounds from the party drifting through the door and the honking of horns from below them. She admired him out of the corner of her eye, something she had found herself doing often over the past hours tonight. He wore a sharp black suit with a white undershirt and deep green tie, emphasizing his brilliant eyes. Handsome was the word properly used to describe him but she would have changed that word to sensual. There was an aura that hung around him that screamed dangerous and lascivious. His movements were graceful and deliberate, like a panther, with no fear of a misstep. True confidence with perhaps a touch of arrogance. His silky voice was what she liked the most, honestly she could listen to him read Shakespeare for hours and would be left wanting more.

A tinge of a blush warmed her cheeks as her thoughts drifted away from her. He fascinated her and she hoped over time to befriend him more. She enjoyed his quiet company and sassy remarks. He was so closed off to the others…she hoped to one day help change that.

“How are you not cold?” She found herself asking.

He hesitated for a long second, cocking his head to the side as if to examine her and her motives. “Cold does not affect me.”

“Because you’re a god?”

“You could say that.”

Something about his reply and his tone hit her hard. There was something more there but clearly it was a sensitive subject.

“I should probably get back.” She stood and slipped his suit jacket off, loathed to abandon its warmth and its owner’s presence. “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

“You are most welcome, my dear. I beg your pardon for stealing you away from your duties.”

She smiled as she took a step back. “It’s ok, I enjoyed it. Thank you for distracting me.”

“Anytime you wish. I like to distract and cause mischief.”

Rolling her eyes, her smile softened as she stared at the god before her, highlighted in moonlight and artificial glow. “Good night, Loki. Sleep well.”

“A pleasant night to you as well, Audrey.” He dipped his head while maintain eye contact. His jacket draped over his arm as if he had no intention of putting it back on.

Promptly she spun around and darted back inside, hoping no one noticed her absence. Guests were trickling out and some of the servers were already beginning to clear the tables. She found Clara and devised a plan of what could be left to clean up for tomorrow. In the back of her mind, her distant thoughts clung to a pair of enchanting eyes, intoxicating voice and a scent of snow and mint. She wondered if her dreams would contain him…again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Anyone have any suggestions how I can post a collage I made with a chapter? So far all my trials are epically failing. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Walking along the tiled floor of the Tower, her stilettos clicked with each step. Night was falling on NYC, the moon on the journey to its zenith.

“I told you, I can’t go out Friday. Brandon wants to go on a dinner date. I can get drinks with you on Saturday.” Audrey spoke aloud as she adjusted the security schedule on her tablet.

“Ugh, fine.” Her friend, Anjani, groaned, her voice coming through the Bluetooth in Audrey’s ear. The Bluetooth was an simultaneously permanent fixture as the Starkpad in her hand. Both were equal parts life-saving and condemning for she could always be reached, even if she did not wish to be. “Be a good girlfriend. ‘Essence won’t be able to meet then though. She’s visiting her parents over the weekend.”

“Butterscotch.” Audrey swore, making Anjani giggle. “Shut up. How about we meet on Monday or Tuesday? That bar you like has a ladies’ night on one of those days, right?”

“Tuesday. I’ll shoot her a text and let you know what she says. Maybe I can convince Steph to ditch that new husband of hers for the night and join us.”

This made Audrey laugh, thinking about her friend. “Good luck. They’ve only been married six weeks. I’d be surprised if they left their bedroom.”

“Eh, probably just to move to the kitchen. Ok, I’ll let you know what they say. Don’t stay up too late taking care of superheroes.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m heading to my office now. Good night.”

“Night!”

Audrey disconnected the call from her Starkpad as she continued walking. Most of these halls in the Tower she could probably walk through blind-folded for how often she was on the phone or working on her tablet or both when making her way around. Before leaving for the night, she had needed to inquire something from a particular security guard and then was ready to head out. It had been a good day, nothing overwhelming happened. Which was actually fairly miraculous given where she worked.

The sight of a figure dressed in black seated on a plush seat in a side alcove had Audrey’s feet freeze while her brain processed what it was seeing. Then the internal debate began. Should she keep walking and leave him alone, clearly solitude was what he wanted based on the location he resided in. Did something happen she needed to resolve? He could not be lost, right? She shook her head before turning around, hoping she was not crossing some unknown line.

Loki sat still, as if frozen in the plush chair, face turned towards the glass wall overlooking the city. A book lay open in his lap, forgotten. His lips were pressed together but it was the faint tremble in his hands that made her speak up.

“Hey, you alright?”

Any miniscule of emotion was wiped away as his head turned to her. An emotionless mask covered his face, green eyes seeking something from her.

She took another step forward. “I figured you’d be with the other guys playing Mario Kart and drinking beer. I’m pretty sure your brother threatened Steve bodily harm if he hit his character again with one of those red shells.”

A faint twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement. “He always was a poor loser.”

The image of Thor as a teenager and throwing some kind of temper tantrum made her smile. Her attention was drawn back to the man in front of her. “What are you doing, if I may ask?”

He pointedly looked down to the book in his lap and back up at her.

“Smartass.” She rolled her eyes. “What book?”

Not looking away from her, he tilted the book up so she could read its cover.

She winced, unable to help herself.

That got his attention. “You do not approve of my reading material?”

“Stephen King is a bit much for my taste. Especially right before bed. That’s asking for nightmares.”

A twitch of his eyes made her wonder if her flippant comment had struck a nerve but he did not give her time to inquire further. “And what would you recommend I read instead?”

She tiled her head to the side, studying him. Reading was a favorite activity of hers, something she had less and less time for as of late. “You might like Sherlock Holmes, I think you would like his intelligence. I can see you trying to solve the crime and figuring out the answer before him. Otherwise you can’t go wrong with A Song of Ice and Fire, AKA A Game of Thrones. I got Bucky hooked on it.”

“A Game of Thrones?”

“Yeah it’s about…well, politics of running a country, betrayal, the fight for one’s house to dominate, sword fighting, taking back one’s rightful throne…all set up in a fantasy middle ages time. I can bring it for you tomorrow if you want.”

“You would lend me your book?”

“As long as you promise to take care of it…and don’t fold the corners of the pages down to mark your spot. People who do that are the worst and should get their fingers chopped off.”

His eyes widened momentarily before a sultry laugh escaped him, lines around his eyes appearing as they crinkled. Her own laughter joined with his, the small desolate alcove suddenly feeling alive.

Placing a hand over his heart, a playful smile remained on his lips after the laughter faded away. “I vow as a son of Odin to take proper care of your book and will refrain from causing any damage to its pages.”

“Wow…I’m not giving you my first born child but thank you. I’ll bring it with me.” What solemnness that hung in the air had lifted but she still found herself hesitant to leave. “I’ll…let you get back to reading. Sorry to distract you.”

“Feel free to distract me whenever it pleases you.” He winked.

“Oh? Am I allowed to cause mischief too?”

“My dear, if you take on the role of mischief maker, whatever will I do with myself?”

She shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll find something. I should get going. Good night, Loki.”

“Good night, Audrey.” He dipped his head before she turned to walk away.

Her heels clipped on the floor as she walked along the hallway, pleased that she had stopped after all.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Loki stood tall and regal, staring at his sparring opponent unafraid. He was a son of Odin. A prince of Asgard. A god among mortals. A sly smile slipped onto his lips as he looked across the mat. In a flash, his opponent charged him, having decided prior to stick with hand-to-hand combat for now. Loki deflected the rapid blows and kicks on the defense but not for long. The surge of adrenaline made his blood sing. There was nothing to compare the feeling of being in a fight, even if the odds were in his favor. Quickly Loki retaliated, his fist connecting to his opponent’s side. His own movements were sleek and controlled, centuries of practice showing. His sparring partner’s were based on speed and raw power, a beautiful brutality. Dodging a fist, Loki just barely missed a leg swipe from the brunet, slipping away to appear at his opponent’s back. He grabbed the metal arm, to toss him to the ground but was pleasantly surprised when his opponent’s flesh hand managed to snag him last minute sending them both tumbling to the ground. The firm mats on the training room floor greeted Loki’s back making him lose his breath for a second. The metal armed man was heavier than he looked. He froze, wondering if their sparring was over or if he needed to be able to defend himself again. A harsh bark of laughter released his tense muscles as he sat up to look at the one laughing.

Barnes rolled onto his feet, a wide grin showing, then offered his flesh hand to Loki, pulling him up. “That was damn good. You almost had me.” He ran a hand through his hair and he quick scanned those around the two. “It’s nice to have an opponent to spar with who is actually a challenge. I usually only fight hand-to-hand with Steve, but the punk isn’t very creative with his fights. Same hits every time.”

“You do not fight the Widow?”

Bucky snorted. “Oh she certainly makes every fight a challenge. The fights usually ends with her legs wrapped around my head. Not much I can do there without seriously injuring her.”

Loki took a sip of water from his water bottle before smirking at his sparring partner. “That does not sound like a bad place to be, I would guess you enjoy that ending.”

“Naw, it’s not like that between us. She’s a friend, that’s all.”

“If you insist.” Glancing around, Loki noted the other Avengers in the expansive training room. The florescent lights replaced natural sunlight since the training room was underground. The walls were concrete and reinforced so those with powers and super strength did not have to worry about harming others. Thor was the only one who grumbled since he had been told by both Stark and Rogers he could not summon lightening into the training room. Maximoff and Vision were off to the side chatting while Maximoff levitated multiple objects near the ceiling. Romanov practiced her accuracy with a pistol in each hand and targets moving towards her. Stark, Rogers and Wilson were discussing something related to Wilson’s wings that he wore.

Never before would the god of mischief have considered finding himself being in a semi-stable relationship with these Avengers and neither side actively trying to kill the other. To further the strangeness, some were even trying to be friendly with him. It boggled his damaged mind. That morning as he sat alone eating breakfast, the Winter Soldier had approached seeking him out specifically to spar with. Hesitantly Loki accepted but found himself enjoying sparring with the metal armed man. It had been so long since the idea of comradery was an option, he found himself hesitating as with what to do with this. He had been the outcast, the unwanted, for so long.

“Want to go another round?”

He gave a single nod, as he set his water bottle down to move back to the middle of the mat. They had been sparring together for almost half an hour, but neither seemed inclined to cease the exercise. Before Barnes or him made a move, a loud, annoying voice reverberated in the echoing room.

“Brother!”

Loki straightened, turning towards the elevators behind him to make a snarky remark at Thor but it died on his tongue. Thor was walking towards the mats, a beaming smile on his face, dressed in sweats and a tight t-shirt. Beside him walked Audrey in a sophisticated knee-length dark green dress with gold accents, black heels, and a long gold necklace, a pendant hanging between her breasts. His colors. He could not deny that she looked radiant in the colors, only solidifying his preference for green and gold. Then he realized his brother was talking to him. How long had he been staring at her?

“I beg pardon, brother. What did you say?”

Thor’s smile turned mischievous. “I was saying you need more of a challenge. Hand-to-hand is a strength of yours. Why not allow the Sergeant here to utilize his weapons…give him a chance to defeat you?”

“What are you saying?” Barnes asked, arms crossed.

“I merely suggest you utilize your daggers against my brother. Let him truly fight.”

“You been holding back?” This time Barnes cocked an eyebrow in Loki’s direction.

“Perhaps some. I doubted Captain Honor would approve of my damaging you, even accidently. I know you mortals can be frail.”

“Ohhh…bring it on, puny god.”

“I resent the use of that name. You were not even there.”

Barnes laughed as he moved away to retrieve two long knives that he favored. A few of the others had taken notice, unable to escape the booming voice of the god of thunder. Rogers wandered over to stand by Thor and Audrey, a faint scowl on his face. It seemed the man never did anything under the definition of fun.

“What’s the prize?” Stark called over, him and Wilson watching. “Reindeer Games and the Tin Man need something to sweeten the deal!”

“Tony, it’s not a compet…” Rogers began but was interrupted by Thor.

“A kiss, gifted by Lady Audrey to honor the winner!”

This time Loki know Thor was messing with him for as he spoke, his blue eyes held Loki’s green in an unabashed glee. Loki narrowed his eyes which only seemed to further provoke Thor’s enjoyment.

“What?”

“No!”

“The king has spoken!” Stark threw his hand out, proclaiming like a herald of old. “So shall it be!”

Loki wanted to roll his eyes at the arrogant man but refrained, his eyes drifting to the widened chestnut brown ones whom seemed to be debating what to do.

Rogers looked at Audrey. “You don’t have to, Drea. Its ok.”

“Nope! Too late!” Stark came over and put an arm around Audrey’s shoulders. Audrey looked back and forth between Barnes and Loki before rolling her eyes.

“A kiss on the cheek is fine. This is a one-time thing though.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a prize!” Stark proclaimed, earning an elbow to the ribs from Audrey, but she had a smile on her face.

Barnes turned toward Loki with a smug look, as he flipped the knives in his hands. “Ready?”

“Of course.”

“My money is on the Tin Man!” Stark said loudly, arm still around Audrey.

“Oh, I would not bet against my brother, even when he bets against me in favor of the Grandmaster’s champion. I still won…” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment. Thor nudged Audrey. “What say you, fair lady?”

There was a long pause as she tapped her finger against her lips playfully before her full lips stretched into a beautiful smile. “My bet is on his highness.”

For a moment, Loki’s heart soared.

“WHAT?” Barnes scoffed, rolling his shoulders.

“Prove me wrong, soldier.” Audrey teased.

“Oh, I’m going to win that kiss now. Don’t hold back, puny prince.”

Loki faced his brunet opponent, fingers twitching in anticipation. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Oh he had no intention of losing. Not after the unspoken challenge Thor sent him. Nor was he going to make this easy on the ex-assassin. Truthfully he had been holding back…but no more.

The two squared off, facing one another. A few jeers and taunt thrown their way by those watching, particularly Stark and Wilson. Loki easily zoned those out. His mind focused on his opponent and what he knew of the man’s attacks and defenses. The knives he now had were of no concern to the god. An idea came to mind that had him smirking. This might be the most fun he had in a long time.

As soon as Barnes moved, Loki attacked. In three seconds, Barnes was on his back, Loki kneeling above him with one of Barnes’ knives held to his throat.  A quick backwards glance and a flick of the wrist sent the other knife flying through the air to land hilt up in Thor’s sneaker.

“Odin’s beard! Loki! Stop stabbing me!” Thor cried out, more frustrated than in pain. Mortal weapons only do so much to gods. They did hurt though.

“My sincerest apologies, brother. I did not see you there.” Loki stood up and this time offered a hand to the bewildered Winter Soldier.

Barnes looked at the outstretched hand then to Loki’s face. “You been holding back.”

“You’ve been doing a marvelous job…as a warm-up.”

Barnes laughed and let Loki help pull him up. “Damn it. Next time, Steve and I both take you. Maybe we’ll have a chance.” They stepped off the mat together.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” The raven-haired god’s attention switched as the vision of beauty approached the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others pretending to not watch.

“Drea!” Bucky stepped forward and opened his arms which she immediately smacked away with a disgusted look. “What?”

“You’re all sweaty and I don’t have a change of clothes with me.”

“Fine.” He pouted before running his hand through his hair. “What brings you down to the pit anyway? Not just to kiss this cocky idiot, right?”

“I was trying to find you. That thing you’ve been looking for…it’s in my office.” Her voice lowered to a whisper but a smile tugged on her lips.

The smirk on his face transformed to a beaming smile. “Really? Let me shower quick then I’ll get it.”

“That’s fine. I need to…”

“Hey, Princess!” Stark yelled, disturbing everyone’s peace like normal. “Kiss the guy already, he won it and so I can turn off the camera! Blackmail!”

Loki swore there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Unfortunately, her sun kissed skin diluted the color. She turned to face him, her posture having stiffened slightly and her hands clasped her Starkpad a little tighter. Without a thought, he coaxed one of her hands away from the Stark tech gently. Maintaining eye contact with those beautiful cognac eyes, he leaned over and brought her hand to his lips. A chaste kiss was all he placed on her knuckles before releasing her hand. Her lips parted slightly, plump and shiny from the lip-gloss she favored, and he tried to stamp down the elation that rose in his soul.

“Perhaps another time, my dear.”

“Um…sure. Yeah.”

“I’m not sure if this turned awkward or I should find a room for you two.” Barnes quipped then received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Audrey, making him laugh and a true blush lighten her cheeks.

“Get going you. I’ll meet you in my office in twenty?”

“Sounds good, doll. Thanks for the sparring, Loki.” Barnes nodded at both before walking towards Rogers and Thor.

Loki found his attention not straying from the woman before him. He wondered what about her that drew him so. Yes she was beautiful but he had seen other beautiful women on Asgard. Bedded many of them in his younger days. Something was different about her. He relished the stolen moments they had alone. The light in her eyes, the smile he delighted in seeing on her, the peace and acceptance she wore as easily as a cloak. It peaked his interest. It did not matter, she belonged to another…and would never be interested in him. Even if he was, which he was not. He had no interest or time for that. He was an outcast…it was better to be alone.

“I brought that book for you.” Her voice was soft, intimate, so no one could overhear them. “I hope you don’t mind but I left it on your desk in your suite. It was on my way to my first appointment.”

“I care not.” He shrugged.

“Ok. Well, let me know what you think.’’ She turned around, moving towards the elevator.

“Audrey.” She stopped and looked over her shoulder at his voice. “Thank you.”

A bright smile lit her face. “You’re welcome, Loki.” With that she moved gracefully in her ridiculous heels to the elevator.

He found himself watching her move, her long legs accentuated in her heels, the contours of her body highlighted in the professional dress and her hips swaying with each step. With a huff, he moved off the mat, grabbing his water and moved to a nearby bench along the wall. His interest had been sparked in this book she enjoyed so much, so willing and excited to share with him. After a shower, he planned on finding a quiet corner delving into the story. Maybe it would provide some insight into her?

A sudden looming presence cast a shadow over his otherwise pleasant thoughts.

“You’re welcome, brother.”

Loki did not need to look up to see the smirk he could hear in Thor’s voice. The giant oaf was insufferable. “For what reason, I have no understanding.”

“Oh come now.” Thor sat down next to him. “I may have only one eye but I see the way you follow her movements.”

“Leave it alone.”

“Loki…”

“Leave it!” He hissed. “It matters not.”

The sound of Stark’s A.I. filled the training room. “Boss, Director Fury is here and wants everyone in the conference room immediately. The mission has a green light.”

The two gods rose to their feet quickly, following the movements of the others.

Thor clapped a hand on Loki’s back. “Well now that they have seen you fight, perhaps you’ll join more adamantly this mission and not be an embarrassment…AH! Dammit, Loki! Stop stabbing me!”

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

It was another HYDRA base that needed to be cleansed out. Nothing the other Avengers had not done before. This time Loki found himself front and center amongst those whom prior had only thought of him as an enemy. He followed behind Captain America, Sergeant Barnes and Thor as they entered the underground bunker in Guatemala. The heat from outside drifted away the further they descended into the dim, murkiness of the concrete walls and floors. Stark and Vision guarded the perimeter, using the cover of darkness to conceal them. The Black Widow, Falcon and Scarlet Witch remained on the central floor, gathering intelligence from the computers before following down into the abyss. Banner waited in the quinjet, ready to spirit everyone away quickly or resign himself to help out if a code green came through. Loki desperately hoped they would not need a code green…he was still unsure how the Hulk would take to seeing him this time.

An elegant yet deadly dagger in each hand, Loki’s eyes and ears remained sharp and open for sounds of an attack. They had met some opposition initially but it was easily subdued by those stronger than the soldiers of HYDRA. They came upon an off shooting corridor, darkness filling the open space between the concrete walls. Loki absent-mindedly wondered if someone had purposefully killed the lights or shot out the bulbs. The lack of light did not bother him, but it certainly made things feel more eerie. Through the tension radiating off the super soldiers, it was obvious the dimness affected them.  The four stopped, the captain clearly debating as to continue their course straight or sending someone into the dank, inky darkness.

“Loki, can you send one of your illusions down there?” The blond super solider asked hesitantly.

Not answering verbally, Loki allowed his magic rise up and flow out to reveal a shade of himself standing next to him. Silently the shade turned and stalked away into the darkness, disappearing from view. They hesitated a moment before continuing forward. Thor threw a subtle nod over his shoulder at his brother for his assistance, but the main focus remained on the unknown. The next two corridors, Loki repeated the process of sending a shade into the darkness. A trickle of dread entangled around him. This felt too easy. This HYDRA base was supposedly active. Where was everyone? He kept his thoughts to himself, moving purposefully and slowly behind the others.

A large central room opened up at the end of the main corridor. It was simple, a few doors along the walls. A metal gurney and chairs resided in the middle of the room. A faint copper scent lingered in the air, the actual blood washed away. What immediately grabbed the captain’s attention was the table along the wall covered in notebooks and loose papers. An unspoken and understood conversation flickered between the super soldiers before Barnes slid along the wall, clearly to check the closed doors. Thor and Rogers strode over to the table, hands and eyes moving frantically over the information there. Unsure of his place, Loki leaned casually against the wall and used one of his daggers to clean his nails. He maintained a bored expression, seeming outwardly unaffected by what was going on around him. When his shades had finished their searching, he allowed them to dissipate, feeling the magic flow back to him.

“Cap, got anyone down there?” Stark’s annoying voice shot through Loki’s brain like an irritating fly he could not swat away. Loki tapped the ear piece he wore, same as the others, wishing he could turn it off. He wondered if he left, created an portal and walked away, if anyone would notice or care. Thor most likely. He would be most upset by Loki’s absence.

Rogers responded, not looking up from the papers before him. “No one down here. They have information though…some kind of experiment.”

“Grab it and let’s get outta here. This place gives me the creeps.” Wilson interjected.

Loki could not agree more. There was something in the air, a malicious intent that clung to it. He had lived in this sense for too long to not recognize it. This feeling called to him, to move or to flee. Both to seek and abandon it. A furrow in his brows, he pressed onward. He descended the few steps, aware of each sound, each movement he made. Just a head, Barnes held his assault rifle next to his face as he scanned about. A single door lay open showing he had examined and cleared it. His chest rose and fell rapidly, while his gaze frequently drifted to the metal gurney above them before turning back to the sublevel he was supposed to be clearing out. Loki wondered if the soldier was fighting memories from this place, it was clearly having some kind of effect on him, even if he was trying to hide it.

The rest of the team rapidly organized a plan via the coms but Loki paid no mind. He was on edge and needed to know why.

“Sergeant…” He said, gaining Barnes’ attention. Before he could pose his question, the reason for his tension made itself known. A door just behind Barnes flew open and HYDRA soldiers came streaming out. Barnes turned and made one shot before having to drop the rifle and rely on hand-to-hand because of proximity. Loki’s daggers sailed into the exposed flesh of a few HYDRA soldiers’ necks, as his magic allowed him to create more for his disposal. He moved closer, trying to protect his companion’s back but could only watch in horror as one solider managed to slip something on Bucky’s left arm and activate it. A frightful course of electricity shot through the super soldier, dropping him onto his side, twitching and immobile. Sounds of another fight above proved Thor and Rogers had their own attention diverted from Barnes’ predicament.

With a cry of pent-up rage, Loki threw two more daggers at the soldiers trying to pick up his downed companion. His feet raced across the concrete floor as he charged the fools to challenge him. Six came at him, guns firing, to keep him from the four trying to drag Barnes away. The fools. Mortals would never learn they had no hope of defeating a god. Especially one who had fought and survived monsters far more terrifying then these men in their black cowls and body armor. His movements were a blur, avoiding the bullets, as he bared down on those shooting. The stinging sensation accompanied by a quick burst of pain caused Loki to wonder if he had been hit but he kept moving. Snarling, he kicked the chest of the soldier closest to him as he threw his two daggers into the faces of those nearby. A quick spin brought another pair of daggers to hand which sliced open the throat of another solider. He tossed the men aside unceremoniously as he slashed the chest open of one attempting to raise his rifle for a shot at the god’s back. Movement behind alerted him to the one he had kicked reaching for his weapon once again, only to receive a hilt buried in his eye. A second burst of pain and stinging sensation made Loki grunt but did not cease his attack. He had survived worse. Far worse. It did not take long to end the miserable lives of the remaining soldiers, the last three scrambling to retreat but were rewarded with daggers severing their spines and drowning in their own blood. Loki could feel the droplets of their blood on his face but paid it no mind. There was time later to clean up. Aware of the Sergeant still on the floor, he came to his side and crouched down.

A quick but relentless scan showed that a small metal ring was still attached to Barnes’ left arm. The brunet’s blue eyes were wide and unfocused, breathing was ragged and panting and still immobile laying on his back now. Working fast, Loki flipped a new dagger out and used the tip to flick the ring off the metal arm. Immediately Barnes relaxed, eyes closing briefly as he took a deep breath. The sounds of fighting from above had dwindled and Loki could hear the raised voices in his ear but he ignored them. Without asking permission, he grabbed Barnes’ flesh arm and pulled him to his feet before throwing it over his shoulders. Together they shuffled towards the short stairs, Bucky leaning heavily on Loki as his feet stumbled along. The electricity still held sway over his muscles even though the current was gone.

“Buck!” Rogers rushed to his best friend’s side, looking helplessly at him.

“I’m ‘right, punk.”

“Sure you are, jerk.” Rogers turned to meet Loki’s gaze. “Can you get him to the quinjet?”

Loki nodded, beginning the trudge out of the underground bunker. Each step seemed to renew a bit of life back into the super soldier and as they exited the bunker, Barnes was not leaning so heavily on him. They reached the quinjet with Banner already prepared for them. Together they got Barnes onto the medbed and Banner began running scans. Less than five minutes later, the rest of the team entered the quinjet, taking their respective positions before Stark got into the pilot’s seat and flew them out. Loki slumped in his chair, the adrenaline draining from him and the stinging sensation coming to the forefront of his mind.

“You are injured, brother?”

“Just a scratch.” Glancing down, Loki noticed the blood soaking into the leathers on his sleeve of his left arm and pants of his right thigh.

Thor sported his own bruises but his choice of red garments concealed any blood spilt. “You must be getting slow for them to hit you so.”

“Your words of comfort are always so insightful.”

Thor chuckled before collapsing into the seat across from him, forearms on his knees.

A short time later, Loki looked up from his intent staring at the ground when he sensed a presence approach. Rogers stood before him, a bruise blossoming on his sharp jawline.

“Thank you…for saving Buck.”

A slow tilt of his head was all the acknowledgement that Loki gave. Rogers retreated to speak with Maximoff and Vision next.

A smile tugged on Thor’s lips as he regarded his brother. Although words stayed behind his teeth, Loki could practically hear his thoughts.

“Shut up.” Loki resumed staring at the ground, ignoring his witless brother and the others in the quinjet. He tried to clear his mind, to think of nothing. To ignore the mild pain, the looks thrown his way and his own uncomfortable feelings rising up. When was the last time he saved someone without hesitation? Without debating what he could get out of it? Yes he had helped save his people from Hela and the destruction of Asgard…but there had been an internal struggle. A part of him wanting to stay on Sakaar and rise up to possibly rule the chaotic, lawless planet it was. It would have been so easy to stay. To betray his brother once again. To ignore the quieter side of him that desperately wanted to no longer be an outsider…to be a worthy man. He shook his head, his choice had been made for better or for worse now. His pain…his mistakes would always haunt him. There was no escaping them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter, i'm sorry. It was just easier to break it up this way.   
> Let me know what you think. I feel like i'm still introducing characters and relationships but I promise stuff is going to start going down soon(ish).   
> :)

 

The occasional rustling or turning of pages and their soft breathing were the only sounds surrounding Audrey. It was one of only a few nights recently where she had found the time and energy to read for fun. In her hands lay Dragonfly in Amber, prompted by Pepper. Who knew that Pepper Potts had a thing for men in kilts? Audrey had been sworn to the utmost secrecy by the red-head, which brought her amusement. She could only imagine if Tony found out. Either he would be horrified and tease Pepper excessively, or decide to wear a kilt himself, strutting around like a peacock. Both options made her wince for Pepper’s sake. She shifted on the dark, leather couch, trying to find a new comfy spot but a sharp pain and wince made her cease her movement. Tilting her head back, a few colorful words floated across her mind.

“Everything alright, baby?”

Audrey glanced over at Brandon, sitting forward on his recliner, having been staring at the many forms spread out before him on the coffee table. “Yeah…just my knee acting up.”

He hesitated a moment before getting up, still in his suit pants and his button-up long sleeve hanging open. “Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.” He kissed the top of her head as he walked by, vanishing into the kitchen behind them. Brandon’s apartment was far more spacious than her own. His spare bedroom had been turned into an office for him, somewhere comfortable for him to work when home. It pleased Audrey though that when she came over, if he had work left to do, he made sure to do it in the living room or bedroom, wherever she was and did not barricade himself in his office. She tried to ignore the dull pain in her knee as she kept reading about the Scottish man and English woman in Paris. Several moments later he slid onto the other side of the couch, putting her socked feet into his lap. Gently he pressed an ice pack to her left knee.

She hissed as the cold seeped through her yoga pants into the aching muscles underneath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, the dimple on his chin pronounced before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

She returned to her reading, running her fingers along the thin, yellow-gold, metal chain around her neck, and would occasionally become distracted when he rubbed the bottom of her feet. Peeking over her book, she watched him. All of his attention was focused on the screen before him and she wondered if he was taking a ‘mental break’ from his work and playing Scrabble again. He was handsome with his olive skin, short black hair and easy smile.  He was charming, making friends easily yet determined and passionate when it came to his work. He believed whole-heartedly in justice and everything being black and white. It was no secret that he hoped to work up the ladder to become a judge himself one day. He was so driven in that goal, it was guaranteed to happen. Even from the beginning of their dating, he made clear his life plans of rising in the judicial court with a beautiful wife to come home to at the end of the day. Audrey occasionally wondered where her own plans fit into his but pushed those thoughts aside. It was that stability and drive that first attracted her to him. He knew what he wanted from life and how he was going to achieve it. In the turmoil her life had been growing up, his stability was like a lighthouse to her. Calling her to come along side and hope to stay in his wake.

“Tomorrow Marcus is hosting a party downtown for our firm and a few others. I told him we would be there. It starts around 8pm.”

“Oh. I’ll try to be there on time. The Avengers are supposed to arrive back late tomorrow afternoon. You know I like to be there.”

He sighed, rubbing his thumb along the bottom of her foot. “I don’t understand why you feel you have to be there to greet them. You see them the next day. They are superheroes, right? They can take care of themselves. Even though some should be locked up and the key thrown away.”

“Brandon, please.” She practically begged. This was one of their reoccurring arguments that bothered her the most. He meant well, she knew it but hated the poor opinion he had on the team, even though they did so much to help the world. All he could see was the destruction and death many of them had caused before joining the Avengers and the ‘right’ side of the law. “You know I consider them friends. Can we not argue about this tonight? I promise I’ll try to be there on time. Text me the information.”

“I will. You know I’m just looking out for you, right? Some of them are dangerous and  shouldn’t be trusted. I just want you safe.”

“I know.”

“Once we are married, you won’t have to work there anymore. I know you’re friends with Ms. Potts, she seems like a good woman. You could still help out with the event planning.”

She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand, not wanting to start this argument again. “I think I’m going to head to bed. You going to be up much later?”

“No,” he watched her rise off the couch. “I love you.”

After pressing her lips quickly to his, she winked. “You better. I’m going to warm your bed for you.”

“Oh yeah? Do you need some company?”

“I do hate being alone…” She peeked over her shoulder as she walked away then giggled and quickened her pace as she heard him jump off the couch after her. Seconds later, his bedroom door slammed shut and neither left the room until morning.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Her heels clicked on the floor as Audrey marched down the hallway. FRIDAY had told her where to find Loki, which was in the side alcove where they had talked before. She wondered if he would be upset with her for disturbing him…he did not seem upset last time. Her feet kept moving despite her hesitations. If she did not get this done now, she would forget most likely…or never work up the nerve again.

The Avengers had returned to the Tower a few hour earlier. She stood with Pepper near the landing pad for the quinjet waiting. It was unnecessary but Audrey liked greeting those she called friends right away, making sure they were safe and uninjured and giving each one a hug. Usually after she would sit with some and chat, letting them talk about their mission or discuss something else to take their mind off of whatever had happened. This time, as everyone was piling out of the quinjet, Bucky ran over and wrapped her in a tight hug. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Thankfully her height and added heels only made her a couple inches shorter than him. She was used to physical affection from Bucky, but this was different. This was a desperate plea for comfort. With some encouragement provided by herself and Steve, the three made it to Bucky’s room and the story of the mission came out. All they could figure was it was some kind of trap of HYDRA to reacquire their Winter Soldier even after all these years. This was not the first time a trap had been laid, but this was the first time they had gotten so close to succeeding. It was going to be a rough night for the brunet; the unspoken understanding that nightmares would haunt his sleep was there. After everything he had been through, Bucky deserved to be swaddled in a blanket of warmth and comfort. To be seen as a victim and treated with honor and respect for all he endured under the hand of HYDRA. To constantly be having to watch over his shoulder for those that opposed his position in the Avengers and now to be in fear of HYDRA reacquiring him, to torture and brainwash him further; it made Audrey’s blood boil. If she was able to, she would single-handedly tear HYDRA apart…but she could not. So she did the next best thing. She comforted Bucky, being a safe place for him to cry.

After spending a long time with the super soldiers, Audrey with her arms around Bucky, she promised to bring him his favorite coffee and pastry treat from the coffeeshop down the way with her tomorrow. A kiss on the temple told her how much Bucky appreciated her actions. The super soldiers left to attend the mission debriefing while Audrey continued with her regular duties. A supposed quick conversation with Wanda after turned into an hour long discussion before Audrey realized what time it was. There was one thing she had to do before leaving the Tower tonight…and so began her search for Loki.

She found him sitting in the same plush chair as before, eyes focused downward to the book in his lap. He had changed from his black and green leather clothing, she guessed was his uniform or just comfortable to fight in, to his typical simple yet sleek black suit. She wondered if he had any idea what casual, comfy clothes were. His black hair was tucked behind his ear on one side. He sat so still, a statue, only his eyes roving as they scanned the pages, his hand moving frequently to turn a page. When he got off the quinjet earlier, she had only been able to give him a quick smile before Bucky practically tackled her.

 “Something I can do for you? Or do you just enjoy watching me?”

A faint blush touched her cheeks at having been caught studying him. Moving closer, he finally lifted his head once she came near.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“For saving Bucky today. What you did…if you hadn’t of been there…I don’t want to even imagine. You saved him…and through that you saved all the rest of us from a world of pain. So thank you. You surprised most of them, I think. Hopefully they’ll start taking you seriously now. You’re a good man, Loki. It’s time they finally see it.”

“But I’m not a good man. I’m the butcher of New York or have you forgotten?”

“You’re the butcher of New York like Bucky is the Winter Soldier. It’s a piece of your past but it doesn’t have to define your future.”

The air around them suddenly felt heavy as Loki gazed at her solemnly, like he was trying to understand the hidden meaning behind her words.

“I heard you were injured, Bruce was asking Thor if you required medical attention. I can take you there. It would be no trouble.”

He waved her concerns away. “I am healed already. Minor flesh wounds is all.”

“You sure? Ok. I wouldn’t think less of you if you sought help. No one would…Anyway, thank you. I’m glad you’re here.”

He inclined his head, a thoughtful look still on his face. What indifferent front he usually wore slipped away as he regarded her. It was not the first time she noticed that when alone with her or just Thor being around, his air of reservation and detachment began to disappear. Was he feeling comfortable around her? Were they friends? That thought made a spark alight in her belly. She enjoyed his presence and sarcastic humor. If she found him extremely attractive that was, of course, beside the point.

Spontaneously, she decided to try and curtsy but her pencil skirt made difficult work of it, plus her own inexperience did not help. She wobbled and had to stick her hand out against the wall to steady herself. Once she rose back up, she laughed at the hilarity and embarrassment of her actions. Truthfully she was mortified but tried to play it off. “That had to be the WORST curtsy in all of history. Someone is probably rolling over in their grave.”

A bemused smile replaced the thoughtful look on his face, as his tone was teasing. “You may need to work on that, my dear, if you mean to impress me.”

“Maybe I should give up on trying and just kneel instead for you, your highness.”

“Oh, darling, there is only one reason I would have you kneeling in front of me.” A salacious grin appeared, his eyes darkening. Her mouth suddenly became very dry and heart hammering. With the impression he wore now, he could have any woman he wanted to. She could not help but wonder what he would be like in the bedroom. “Can you sing and dance? I could make you my high priestess.”

“I, ah, I definitely only sing when I am alone and I don’t know too much about dancing, besides the simplest slow dancing…even then I seem to overthink it. I like Zumba which is kind of dancing but no one has ever taught me anything else. And before you ask, no I can’t cook. Somehow that knowledge never stuck in my brain. I would make a terrible housewife.”

He chuckled. “One day I’ll teach you to dance.”

“Good luck…so…did you really have a high priestess?”

That earned her a wink, making her laugh. She was unsure if she had ever seen Loki this relaxed around the others. It was refreshing to see. He always wore such a veneer of bored passiveness or disinterest in those around him. She knew not everyone trusted him still, some having fought him years ago. The notion that if he was still the same person as then, he would not be here refused to leave her mind. It felt like he truly wanted to be here to help. Maybe her feelings were misguided but she promised herself to give him the benefit of the doubt when they first met. Nothing had given her reason to change her opinion yet.

“What are you reading tonight?”

He lifted up the book to show her the cover of her book that she had lent him.

“Oh! What do you think so far? Actually, I need to be sitting down for this conversation. I can talk too much about it, and these pumps are torture at this point.” She joked, assuming he would laugh and they could continue talking tomorrow or another day. She really did not mean to keep him from reading.

With a snap of his fingers, an identical plush chair appeared across from his, crowding the small alcove. He tilted his head, gesturing for her to sit. He had the ability to say more with his facial expression and simple movements than some people could say with actual words.

After a moment’s debate, she accepted. Only a few minutes, she told herself. Then she really did need to go. Brandon was most likely already waiting for her at Marcus’ party. Not that she was very excited to go. Sometimes it felt like the only reason she was asked to attend was so Brandon could show her off.

The plush chair was surprisingly comfortable and she found herself sinking into it as she kicked her heels off. Thankfully she had some foresight and her toenails were a lovely pale pink. “So, what do you think?”

“It is…intriguing and complex. I am finding I enjoy the varying story lines.”

“Whose your favorite so far?”

“Tyrion.”

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “He would be. How far are you?”

“I suspect I shall finish tonight.”

“WHAT?” She gasped, eyes bouncing from the open book to his cocky grin and back. “I just gave it to you the other day!”

“It is a fascinating work of fiction. Besides, if you have not noticed, there is not much else for me to do around here.”

“Oh. Well I can bring you the next book tomorrow…maybe I should bring the third also. When you finish the books I’ll have to introduce you to the TV series if you’re interested. It’s not quite as good as the books but still decent.”

“Sounds acceptable. I trust the judgement of my new high priestess.”

“I live to serve, my prince.” She giggled at the silly nicknames. “Are you and Thor leaving for New Asgard soon? You’ve been here almost two weeks already.”

“Yes. I suspect the day after tomorrow. Stark wishes to send some new technology of his with us. Only the Norns know why.”

She shrugged. “It’s his way of feeling like he’s helping. He is terrible with sentimental feelings but if he is building or giving tech to you, then you know he cares. I’m sure Pepper had a hand in convincing him.”

“If I may inquire, you and Ms. Potts seem close.” At this point, he closed the book in his lap. A single finger tapped slowly on the cover.

“Yeah, I’ve known her for years. She is a mentor and a very close friend to me. I’d do anything for her. We met when I was in university, she was a guest speaker for one of my classes. I approached her afterward with a question and we hit it off. We stayed in contact while I was in school then she got me a job for Stark Industries when I graduated. Once a position become necessary to overlook the daily things involving the Avengers and the Tower, she moved me there. I would not be here without her.”

“Are you close to the Iron Man?”

“Certainly not as close. He is a pain in my ass most of the time but I care about him and in his weird way, I know he cares about me.”

“Ah. I find him obtuse and insufferable with enough arrogance to drown in.”

Laughter bubbled up out of her. “Oh no, please, don’t hold back. Don’t lie to spare my feelings.”

“My dear, Audrey, I never lie. People just do not believe the truths I present to them.”

“If you say so. I appreciate good honesty. I suspect yours can be quite blunt.”

He pressed a hand over his heart in mock horror. “You wound me. I am eloquent and articulate in everything I say.”

That set her into a fresh round of giggles, enjoying their conversation more than he probably could know. Lines appeared at the corners of his eyes as he smiled genuinely at her, emerald eyes bright and cheerful.

“Drea! That you?!”

“Speak of the devil…” Audrey muttered.

Tony came around the corner and visibly startled as he noticed Loki sitting casually with Audrey. “Prancer, didn’t expect you here.”

“And where else would I be, by chance?”

“Um…causing trouble somewhere, I don’t know. May I suggest trying to take over Canada? I doubt they would resist much.”

“Tony,” Audrey interrupted before the verbal barbs became nasty, “is there something you want?”

“Pepper said there’s a party you promised to be at. Seeing as how you’re late, I’m supposed to drive you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are we taking a car or a suit?”

“Car obviously. What kind of Neanderthal do you take me for?”

“Yeah…not what you said last time.” She glanced down at the tablet in her hand. “Oh, butterscotch, it’s late.” Quickly she rose to her feet, slipping the red pumps back on. She was surprised when Loki rose also, standing very close to her. “Um, thanks again…and for talking.”

Gently he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles while maintaining eye contact. “It was my pleasure, priestess.”

“Good night, my prince.” She winked before stepping into the hallway.

Tony stood still, finger pointing at Loki then Audrey and back, mouth slightly open. “Ok, whatever the hell that was, I don’t like it. She does have a boyfriend, you know.”

“Come on, Tony!” She nudged past him, starting for the elevator. “Said boyfriend is already going to be pissed at how late I am going to be.”

Tony slid into the elevator last minute, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Sure you don’t want to take a suit? We’ll get there faster.”

“Yeah…I’m not planning on flashing half of NYC with my skirt and blouse flapping about. I’m not drunk enough for that.”

Tony’s bark of laughter followed them down the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So update on my life. Just found out I'm pregnant (yay!) but unfortunately that means this first trimester is kicking my butt. I'm so tired all the time. I am still aiming to try and get a chapter out every week or two but please bare with me. I have a structure for the story so I know where its all going and I certainly plan on finishing it.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading my story and please lemme know what you think. I cannot tell you how encouraging it is to hear from you guys. Until next time dears. :)

 

 

“They are back from New York.”

“Good.” He scratched the red veins on the side of his neck. “Have you found a way past the barrier?”

“No, my lord. We dare not delve further or we fear of alerting the prince.”

The glass of liquor in his hand flew across the room, crashing against the stone wall. Glass shards and amber liquid puddled on the floor but he paid no notice in his sudden rage. “Damn him! Damn them! Damn their souls to the icy depths of Helheim!” He yelled infuriated. His plan had been perfect. This changed everything now. How was he to bring his magic and troops to New Asgard? The arrogant prince was powerful in magic, more than he expected. The years since their last meeting had given him time to further his strength in seiðr. Gathering his own magic about him, he screamed his frustration as he swung a punch at the stone wall. When he retracted his hand, a crater left behind showed where his fist landed.

A magic barrier. The prince had erected an invisible magic barrier around their island, going out eighty feet. Nothing using magic could pass through. No one unless marked by the wretched king himself could pass through the barrier to set foot on the despicable island. It was wise. Those pathetic refugees had few warriors and soldiers left, most dying in the massacre fought against Hela and their Ragnarök.

He paced on the stone floor, his mind frantically trying to figure out a solution. His plan had involved using magic against those on the island. It would fold like a house of cards. Simple. Chaotically beautiful in its destruction.  Now…how to step foot on the island? His men had witnessed some trade with those on the mainland and others going out fishing. The only way those citizens traveled was by boat on the ocean surrounding them. That vile king and miserable prince were the only ones to travel by that flying contraption of theirs. It was risky to go after that directly.

Time was not on his side. The one who restored him and encouraged his rage demanded results. He was not a patient man, nor generous without adequate results.

He scratched the enflamed skin, his anger boiling in his veins. How? How to reach them? They could not directly get to the island. Was there a way to indirectly get there? Perhaps he did not need to get onto the island itself to cause damage yet. If he ruled the waters around them…they were his prisoners. His to torture and starve as he wished. A malicious smile appeared. This may be even better than directly attacking the island. Spreading fear was such a pleasurable experience. He stopped pacing.

“My lord, your orders?”

He turned, countenance no longer of anger but of a sick joy. “Prepare transportation for us.”

“Where do we go?”

“We are going to wake up my pet…and release him.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“So there we were on the side of the mountain, rivers of rain pouring down on us. We had lost the trail of the Lindwurm but knew its nest had to be nearby.” Thor leaned forward, voice low as he recounted the story. The group of children before him on the floor sat enraptured, eyes wide and intent. “We continued on in the storm, for we had promised the good people of Alfheim to protect them from the monster. Hours we walked, trying to find anything to give up the location of the ugly dragon. Prince Loki complained the entire time about how dirty he was.”

Said prince rolled his eyes, leaning against a pillar in the great hall, listening to his brother’s exaggerated recounting. “I do believe it was Fandral who complained…and it was the damage to his hair.”

“You are certain?” Thor smirked at his brother over the heads of his audience. “There must have been something you complained about.”

“He and Volstagg grumbled about how hungry they were.” Lady Sif interjected from her seat on a wooden bench nearby, an impish smile on her face.

Thor’s booming laughter erupted. “Yes! You threatened to push them off the next cliff we came upon.”

Sif just shrugged.

“Well, suddenly boulders began rolling down the mountain upon us. Huge stones, larger than a man crashed around us. There above us on a cliff was the Lindwurm, tail smashing the rock and sending it falling. A great battle ensued. I flew up and engaged the foul creature as the others clambered up the cliffs. Teeth as long as my arm protruded out of its face, snapping and biting. Claws like spears stabbed the ground as it tried to pin us down. Lindwurms are fearsome fighters but not overly intelligent. They use their senses of smell and hearing most. Unfortunately Volstagg had not bathed recently so that made him the greatest target since the creature could smell him best.” The children laughed along with Thor at his old friend’s plight. “We used that to our advantage. Volstagg danced around him, the red-headed giant of a man, unable to remain standing in one position for long otherwise he would be impaled with its claws or bit in two with its teeth! Fandral and Hogun tried to pierce its hide, but a Lindwurm’s scaly hide is almost as thick as a bilgesnipe’s. Our time was running out as the storm raged on and the mountain side became hazardous with the damage done to the cliffside. Finally, using my hammer, I sent a bolt of lightning and knocked it unconscious. It’s body flung onto the ground, almost crushing Prince Loki, who fell down the cliffside to escape being crushed. Without waiting for it wake and renew its attack, our good Lady Sif chopped its head off with her mighty sword. Green blood spilled all over the ground, smelling of rotting eggs and fish. Worst smell I have ever experienced, truly.  And thus we defeated the great Lindwurm, saving Alfheim from the dragon tormenting it.” Thor concluded to bouts of smiles and clapping from the children.

“Another!”

“Another story, please!”

“No, that’s enough for tonight.” Tura bustled towards the children, her movements hampered by her large, pregnant belly. “Off to bed now. Thank his majesty for the story and you who aren’t mine, off to your own homes now.”

The children giggled and thanked Thor before heading out of the great hall to their respective homes and beds.

“Anything further you require of me tonight?” Tura asked, a pleasant smile highlighting her plump, rosy cheeks.

“No, thank you, Lady Tura.” Thor nodded towards her, leaning back in his chair. “You do enough during the day of maintaining my home. Return to your children and husband. Rest. The hall will remain standing for you tomorrow.”

She snorted, rubbing a hand over her protruding belly. “I hope so. I just cleaned the floors. A pleasant night to you my king, my prince, Lady Sif.” She waddled away, following her children out of the great hall and leaving the three alone.

“It has been many years since that fight with the Lindwurm but I don’t quite remember everything happening as you described it.” Sif commented drily, looking at Thor.  

“No? I described it perfectly.”

“I recall the boulders being thrown at us when we fought the stone giants. Brutish creatures.” Loki added, spinning a dagger casually in his right hand. “And I did not fall down a cliff.”

The female warrior grinned. “I’m fairly certain you, my king, were almost impaled by its claws after it caught hold of your cape. You failed to mention that moment to the children. Loki had to jump onto the creature’s back to distract it and let you get away.”

“I have no recollection of that moment. Besides, as the story teller, I can weave the story as I want. Next time you tell the story in the way you see fit.” Thor waved his hand as if blowing off their comments.

“I would never dare contradict a story told by the king himself.” Sif rose, her movements lithe and eluding strength. An ode to her skills as a warrior and a woman. “I think I shall retire myself. Don’t stay up too late you two.” She placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder and gave Loki a brief nod before heading towards her chambers.

“Rest well!” Thor called after her, his gaze following her retreating form. Once she disappeared, he returned his focus to his brother. “I forget the wonder and imagination of children. Everything is an adventure.”

Loki just stood there watching, still spinning the knife. Something was bothering Thor, he could read it in the contemplative look on Thor’s face. He had learned that eventually the problem or secret would spill out if given time. Thor always felt the need to verbalize his thoughts externally, seeking advice or just an listening ear. This time was no exception. After several silent minutes Thor spoke, his voice soft, a contradiction to his usual booming tone.

“Remember as children, the talks we would have. Of our futures, what they would hold. Who would be in them.” He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “I wanted to be the best warrior of Asgard. To protect our people…but I always hoped for children of my own. To train and teach my sons, to spoil my daughters. Teach them all to ride Asgardian horses.”

“If I may point out…for children you typically need a woman.”

Thor snorted, staring at the floorboards. “Yes. I thought I had that at one point.”

Ah. There it was. Loki sighed, not wanting to have this conversation but not seeing a way to escape. A piece of him tried to convince himself to tease, make a joke, something to ignore the depth of conversation about to be had. But this was his brother, whom fought on Loki’s behalf on more than one occasion. Swallowing thickly, he shoved down his flight response and looked to Thor, resigning himself to an awkward conversation. He hated talking about feelings. “Brother, you need to let Jane go. It would have not worked between you. You are a fool most of the time but in separating yourself from her, you were not wrong.”

“I know. Her research work was too important for her to leave…and I could not abandon my people. I’m ready to have a woman by my side. Father was always a better man, better king because of Mother by his side. I find the idea of ruling alone...” His voice trailed off at the end.

“I highly doubt you will be alone for long.”

Thor turned his eyes to Loki, curious. “What compels you to say so? Do you have a woman hidden away somewhere for me?”

“I am not the one who is blind if you cannot see what lies before you.”

“What?”

Loki threw his dagger at Thor’s chest annoyed. How was his brother so ignorant and blind?

Thor deflected it in the last second. Angered, he roared at Loki, lighting beginning to flare around his hands. “By the Norns, Loki! What in the Nine Realms was that for?”

“You are a complete fool!” Loki dropped his voice as he hissed. “Sif! She’s been in love with you for years but you are too stupid to see it. Why anyone in their right mind would be attracted to you confounds me. You are nine kinds of foolish, stupid and reckless but she does.”

“Sif?” Like a lightbulb suddenly alight, Thor’s eyes brightened and he turned his head to look at the doorway she had passed through. “You are certain of this?”

Pushing off the pillar, Loki just shook his head and headed towards the door to escape into the cool night. Soon the thunderous footfalls followed him out of the great hall. Loki pretended annoyance but having his brother chase after him made him laugh internally. How many years had he spent in Thor’s shadow? It was petty to hold onto that resentment but it was something he had held onto for so long. Would he ever be free of that pain fully? He could never equal up to the standard of his brother. There was too much pain, too much blood on his hands.

“What of you, Loki? You need a woman also.”

“Do I?”

“Come on, brother!” Thor threw his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “You need a strong woman who can handle your temper and tricks. Mother always said the woman to catch your heart would have to have the endurance and patience of a goddess.”

“Thank you, brother. I sincerely feel much more optimistic suddenly.”

“Is there no one here that has caught your eye?”

Loki kept walking, not evening bothering to respond. The effort would be pointless. He was not unobservant to the looks thrown his way by a select few here but none of these women…it did not matter. He was destined to be alone. It was better. It was safer.

“What of Audrey?”

Only because of sheer determination and his innate graceful stride, did Thor’s flippant comment not make Loki stumble. “She has a lover already.”

Thor stopped their movements to intently stare into Loki’s face. “That has not stopped you in the past for pursuing someone. Audrey is a strong, beautiful woman. I admit, I usually prefer a bit more to the hips and chest of my women but with those lips and long legs I could see trying…”

Loki shoved Thor a step back before whirling around and planting a materialized dagger against Thor’s throat. “Don’t talk about her like that. EVER. Or you’ll regret it.” He hissed out, chest heaving. Red threatened his vision. He had to move before the welling anger exploded out of him. He stormed away, hands clenched at his sides, dagger vanished. It was irrational, this anger that consumed him so. She was not his. Would never be his. Yet the way Thor spoke of her so crudely, like she was just a simple Midgardian woman…maybe to Thor she was. But not to him. It was idiotic.

It was too soon when Thor returned to his side.

“My apologies, brother. My jest was ill-thought out. I see the way you look at her. I only seek your happiness. If you spoke to her…”

“Stop. Just stop.”

“Loki, I…”

The raven-haired god rounded on his blond brother, a snarl to his lips. “It matters not. She has another. I would call her a friend. That is all. I do not need a woman.”

Thor sighed. “As you wish, brother.”

They walked in a tense, awkward silence past the wooden and stone homes and buildings of their people. New Asgard was a strange mixture of Asgardian designs and Midgardian building materials with certain objects and resources specifically from Stark Industries. Tony Stark had gifted them some technological resources but it seemed only a brave few were willing to explore the realm that opened up. Most, it seemed, preferred to live simply as they adjusted to a new home and new world.

“My king! My prince! I planned to send for you in the morning.”

“What is it, Heimdall?” Thor asked as he skirted around Loki to join the Guardian’s side on the platform.

The golden eyes peered across their island and the waters surrounding them. “Something moves in the deep. I cannot see it. Something keeps it hidden from my sight.”

What animosity towards his brother Loki harbored drained out as he absorbed Heimdall’s words. A prickling sensation flooded him. The hairs on his arms and the nape of his neck stood up. He could not help swiveling his head around from his position on the ground next to the platform.

Apparently the ominous words affected Thor as well for he immediately grounded his stance as if ready to swing his non-existent hammer and fight. “What do you suspect?”

“I am uncertain. If changes occurs, I will alert you. Prince Loki, may I request you strengthen the magic surrounding New Asgard?”

“Of course. Brother?”

Thor nodded. “Go, Loki.”

With a quick nod towards Thor and Heimdall, Loki stepped away and immediately created a portal, transporting himself to the isolated cliffs that he preferred. Heimdall’s words hung like a cord around his neck, tugging on him to search out the truth. As his lips moved, his seiðr flowed out of him. The wards around the island being renewed and strengthened. In a month the two royals planned on returning to the Tower for a week or so. To himself, Loki could not deny his interest in seeing a specific golden-haired beauty. She was the calm in the center of his hurricane. Someone safe. Someone who genuinely cared. However long he had fought it, it drew him like a moth to a flame. In New York City, she was physically safe. Here though, he needed to focus. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he poured more of his strength and magic into the barrier. Appeased, a smirk appeared as he pushed the tendrils of his magic out further. What would reside in the deep here in Midgard that frightened Heimdall so? Whales? Sharks? A kraken of old? There were no monsters here to be fearful of. But the draw pulled on the mischievous one. He pushed his tendrils further into the water around him. What could lurk in the seas of mortals?

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The divine smell of coffee filled her nose, the decadent taste saturated her tongue and the delightful warmth of the ceramic mug in her hands satisfied like no other. In this moment was tranquility and joy. This was life.

Audrey wondered if her feelings about coffee were perhaps too strong but she did not care. It was just that incredible to her. She had at least four cups a day, usually in the morning to wake her up fully and with additional cups later as needed along with a few cups of tea intermittedly. Pepper threatened to buy her a hydration pack like those hard-core backpackers use to make sure Audrey was drinking something to actually hydrate her. Thus began the game of trying to hide the excessive amount of caffeine she drank from her boss. Even Tony had helped cover for her once or twice, stealing her mug and drinking from it when Pepper walked by.

“Wanda, stop fidgeting. It’s fine.”

The brunette averted her gaze from the front door of the coffee shop and took a deliberate sip from her ceramic mug. Although Wanda agreed to go get coffee, the Sokovian preferred hot cocoa surprisingly. Who knew she had such a sweet tooth?

“It’s ok to get out. You don’t have to stay at the Tower all the time.” Audrey softly said.

Wanda adjusted the sunglasses she wore. “What would I do? I can’t just walk down the streets. After the Sokovian Accords…people only see me as a weapon. Even if they don’t say it out loud. It’s true.”

“Well those people don’t have their heads on straight. Besides, I don’t see you as a weapon. I’m pretty sure Vision doesn’t see you as a weapon.”

That earned Audrey a brilliant blush from the young woman.

“Nu uh. Spill, girlie. You don’t give that kind of reaction without a reason.”

“He wants to…talk…about us.”

“Ok, is that a euphuism?”

“AH! NO! I don’t know.”

Audrey could sense the distress pouring off her friend. Gently she reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s fine. I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to. You got my cell number too.”

“I think you, Steve and Clint are the only ones I feel completely comfortable talking to.”

“Clint!” Audrey’s face lit up at the mention. “How is he? When did you last talk to him?”

“Good, mostly happy. He misses the Tower and everyone but it’s good to be there with Laura and the kids.” She paused, toying with her mug for a moment. “He told me he still expects me to visit soon.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone. He’s been saying that for months…why haven’t you?”

Wanda shrugged, taking a sip of her cocoa.

“Take a quinjet and go. It doesn’t have to be for long. A weekend. Something.”

“Steve won’t want me to go alone.”

“Oh Steve. He is sweet and protective but can be overbearing. Alright, take Vision with you. I bet he’s never seen a farm before. Maybe you can have your special “talk” there…”

Wanda covered her face as Audrey giggled.

“Could you come with? Clint would love to see you. You could bring those paints and canvases you got for Christmas. When was the last time you painted?”

Audrey groaned. “It’s been awhile.” Just another thing the busyness of life had taken from her. She had discovered her love of painting during her teenage years. Acrylics, watercolors, sometimes using pen and ink also. It always fascinated her, watching the visions in her head grow and form onto paper or canvas. In her later years, the subject of her paintings had become places she dreamt of. Places she literally could not find in this world but only in her mind. That notion sounded crazy even to her.

“So what happened between you and Loki?” Wanda asked innocently yet with a twinkle in her big, doe eyes.

“He’s a friend, Wanda. I leant him some books and we’ve talked some. That’s all.”

“I saw you two laughing in the kitchen over coffee before they left…”

“Is that illegal to do?” Audrey could feel the hostility attempting to rise up. It was either that emotion or the warmth in her chest bloom when she thought of Loki. That morning, no one else was around yet, so they sipped on coffee together as he regaled to her a story from his childhood when he played a prank on Odin. He used his magic to place a snake on the throne, hoping to startle Odin and see him jump. Unfortunately, the one-eyed king was caught up in his own thoughts and sat down on the throne without looking. The snake, being squished, bit the king’s ass causing Odin to jump and flail about in shock in a most un-kingly fashion. Loki was forced then to help muck out the royal stables for a month as punishment. As Loki told the story, Audrey practically had tears rolling down her cheeks as they laughed together. 

Wanda hesitated, watching her with a critical eye. Obviously unsure of Audrey’s strong reaction to her question. “I’ve just never seen him so relaxed before. He seemed…”

“Good morning, ladies. Fancy running into you here, Ms. Murphy.”

Audrey audibly sighed as the man that approached their secluded table revealed himself. She did not even have to turn and look to recognize the nasal voice. “Dante, go away.”

“I promise I’ll only take a minute of your time, Drea. I swear. Just let me interview you.” Dante Chen had been in her circle of friends back in university. He and her friend, De’Essence, had dated on and off. After graduating they lost touch, no reason to stay connected, especially once he took a job at an entertainment magazine as a writer for them. Once subtle word got around of Audrey’s position and proximity to the Avengers, he had begun hounding her for the next big scoop and an exclusive interview. As of late, it had begun to feel more intense and relentless.

“I told you ‘no’ multiple times and if you try to contact me again, my boyfriend will help me get an order against you.”

“Don’t be like, Drea. We’re friends.” He rubbed the back of his neck, causing his satchel to tap against his hip. He always dressed smart, a nice button-down shirt, slacks and dress shoes, looking professional. Yet sometimes his mannerisms and personality did not match his external appearance. The evidence could be seen in his wide nose which looked like it had been broken once or twice and the small scar of his cheek bone from a fight he got into when interviewing someone back in university.

“No, we aren’t. Now leave us alone.” Audrey spat out at him.

He huffed before turning his attention to the silent Wanda. “And who do we have here? What’s your name?”

A surge of protectiveness coursed through her and before she realized it, Audrey jumped to her feet to stand between the two. Dante was her height with her heels on but easily had 40 pounds on her if not more. He was slender but his physic clearly showed he went to the gym to build what muscles he had. That did not stop her from getting in his face. “You better get your ass moving before I call the cops for harassment and I doubt your editor would like that.”

His professional demeanor abruptly dropped, a sneer lifting the corners of his thin lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re hiding something about them. Why else won’t you talk to me? Or are you hiding something involving yourself? Huh? You wouldn’t happen to be cheating on your dear Brandon with one or two superheroes…mmm? Let’s be honest, how else would you have gotten an elite position without spreading those legs of yours? You’re not that smart.”

Wanda stood up beside her, hands surrounded by the red glow of her powers. If she was not wearing sunglasses, her red eyes would have been visible. She did not say anything but her presence alone was enough to make Dante take a step back. Eyes darting between the two women he opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and turned tail, storming out of the coffee shop, shoving past people to get out the door. Several heads turned their way and Audrey thought she could see one or two with phones out recording the interaction. Fury would be pissed if they made bad press, especially involving Wanda. They were still trying to get most of the world to see her in a positive light.

“Let’s go.” Audrey slipped her arm through Wanda’s, leaving their mugs on the table to escape before something else happened. This was supposed to be a fun time. Getting Wanda out of the Tower and around others even if anonymously. Poor Wanda had no female friends besides Audrey and Natasha. But of course something from Audrey’s life, her past, had to ruin it. As the two walked quickly down the street, back to the Tower, she could feel the slightest tremble in her movements. If Wanda sensed it, she thankfully kept it to herself and only tightened her grip on Audrey’s arm. Whore. That’s what Dante had implied. Most things she could brush off easily but not that word. Too many painful memories were tied to it. She tried to ignore the stirrings in her gut. This feud with Dante was not over. Hopefully Brandon would finally believe her and help her take action against him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I had such a blast writing it and its truly one of my favorites. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think so far. Not gonna lie, i'm kinda saddened by the lack of response I've been getting. But to everyone who has left kudos and is following, thank you so much!

 

 

“The intel coming back is good. Natasha has a few rocks she wants to kick over but we should be heading out in the next two days I believe.”

Thor looked over at Rogers as the two men stood in the kitchen. Thor was stuffing his face with pop-tarts. Again. Why anyone thought him terrifying was beyond Loki’s mind. “So this group you seek is not HYDRA, yes?”

“No, they are a terrorist group that believe blowing up trains makes a statement.” Rogers shook her head, sadness tingeing his voice. He cradled a mug of black coffee in his hands as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“My brother and I will gladly help. Right, Loki?”

Loki sat on one of the bar stools, gazing across the common room to the windows. “I will assist.” Not that he could truly say no. Yet the idea of a fight was always appealing to thwart the boredom he currently faced.

Thor and Loki had arrived back to the Tower the prior night at the prompting of the good captain. It had been almost two months since they were last here, New Asgard needing it’s king. The Tower was becoming a welcome break for Loki from New Asgard and the mundane trivialities associated with taking care of its people. The thrill of a upcoming mission never hurt either.

“Good. How’s things on New Asgard?”

“My people flourish with each passing moon. It is still an adjustment but trade has picked up with the tech Stark gave us.” Thor boasted proudly.

“Tech?” Rogers looked between the two gods.

“The internet.” Loki clarified, not looking at them. “Selling our wares and creations online globally.”

“Ah, internet, so helpful. I don’t utilize it enough. Call me old-fashioned but we did just fine before.”

“Right you are! Korg does lose track of time frequently. He claims to be watching videos of kittens…are kittens on this internet?” Thor popped another whole pop-tart in his mouth like the barbarian he was.

A clicking of heels approaching had the three men turn their heads towards the hallway.

“Lady Audrey!”

“Thor!” A smile blossomed on Audrey’s face as she glided over to him. She set her tablet down on the kitchen counter before giving Thor a hug. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a pony tail. A professional, grey dress with a thick black belt around her waist, hugged her slim curves. A short black blazer and black peep-toe heels finished the outfit. “I’m sorry I missed your arrival.”

“Fret not. We shall be here for several days before our departure.”

Audrey smiled as she brushed crumbs off the front of Thor’s white t-shirt, earning a lop-sided grin from the barbarian. “Good, I need to send something with you when you leave. Sif and I have been Skyping occasionally.”

“Uh oh. That can’t be good.” Rogers joked.

She smacked his arm as she walked by, a smile still in place. “Watch yourself, captain. I bet I could get Bucky to help short sheet your bed or add sparkles to your shampoo.” She moved around the counter and came to stand by Loki, her smile turning shy. “Welcome back. Can I give you a hug?”

“I would be honored.” Loki stood up, a warmth filling his belly before her arms wrapped around his lean waist. In her heels, she only stood an two inches or so shorter than himself. He could not help himself as he buried his nose in her hair as they held each other. Her scent, that warm vanilla that followed her, enveloped him and he subconsciously took a deep breath. Never before had they hugged. He could not remember the last time someone genuinely hugged him. His eyes drifted closed on their own accord and he wished he could stay in this moment indefinitely. The notion of being touch deprived never entered his thoughts before but with this single hug, it felt like a yearning for more ate away at his chest. What strange power was this she held over him?

A quiet snicker had him open his eyes to see Thor beaming at him. The oaf. Behind her back, Loki made a rude gesture that only Thor would understand. Rogers looked on confused as Thor continued to snicker.

“I’m glad you’re back. We’ll have to catch up later.” Audrey commented, stepping out of his embrace but staying next to him. “Steve, have you seen Bucky? Think he’ll be ready to go soon?”

“Yeah, he was just going to catch a shower than be out.”

“Great. We’ll go right away.” Audrey tapped her upper glossy lip with her finger as she eyed the two gods. “And what are you two gentlemen doing by chance?”

“Is there something on your mind?” Loki asked not sure if he should be interested or frightened.

“Would you two want to come to the children’s hospital with us? The kids absolutely adore Steve and Bucky…they would love you two.”

At the mention of children, Thor immediately jumped on board. He questioned his attire, wanting to be presentable, worried he would frighten the children with his single eye. Audrey was quick to settle his fears, saying his jeans and t-shirt were perfectly acceptable since that was what Rogers and Barnes would be wearing and no, the one eye should not be a deterrent. Most of the kids knew who the Avenger Thor was anyway, but to keep the grisly details of his stories to a minimum. Listening to them, a war waged within Loki. He found the irrational desire to go rising up, desiring to keep the smile on Audrey’s face, to abide in her presence longer. Yet what would he do around children? He had never been good around them before, the complaining, crying, screaming creatures. Besides the hospital most likely would not let him in. The Butcher of New York. A monster. It was better for him to stay at the Tower alone.

“Hey! Are we heading out?” Barnes stepped into the common room, hair still slightly damp. He wore a red Henley over jeans, his metal hand uncovered.

Audrey nodded while looking pointedly around at the men in the kitchen. “Guys, just please remember to keep the flirting down. In those clothes, the nurses are going to be swooning anyway. Just please…don’t encourage it.”

“We gotta get Stevie a date somehow.” Barnes quipped.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Boys!” Audrey shook her head. “Alright, I’m going to drop my tablet off in my office and I’ll meet you in the garage. Sound good?”

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am.” Barnes saluted with a saucy wink to her before slipping back down the hallway with Rogers and Thor following.

Loki watched them go with a strange sense of longing. A feeling he was unused to. The beautiful woman glided over and picked up her tablet and started off towards the hallway before stopping in the doorway and turning to look back at him.

“Everything alright?”

What could he say? He was afraid to go? Loki, prince of Asgard, god of mischief, son of Odin…afraid of mortals? It was worthy of ridicule. Yet when he opened his mouth to tell her all was well and he desired to remain here and rest, the words failed him. The lie tasted bitter on his tongue.

Without a word, she placed the tablet back down on the counter and slide in front of him. Her warm vanilla scent teased him and he wondered if it was her lotion that gave off the decadent smell. To his surprise, she gripped the lapels of his black suit jacket. Only her forearms separated their chests from touching. Her chestnut brown eyes captured his emerald eyes and he could not look away even if his life depended on it.

“Do you trust me, my prince?” Her voice soft, her breath a taste on his lips. Never before had he such a strong conviction to capture her glossy, plump lips with his own and see if they tasted like vanilla also.

“Yes, my priestess.” He found himself confessing.

“Good,” she replied coyly, “because you look way too good in your black suit to not go out and be seen.”

He laughed, caught off guard by her unexpected comment but delighted. “If you insist, my dear. For you, I will go.” He captured her hands from his jacket and pressed a kiss to the palms of each.

Her lips parted slightly, breath trapped in her lungs. Then a split second later seemed to catch herself and took a step back. “I have someone I want you to meet there. Walk with me to my office?”

And that was how the god of mischief found himself in a children’s hospital.

It reeked of sanitizer, dying flowers, pain and sadness. It clogged his throat. The childish paintings and toys tried to disguise it. Loki looked around in horror and despair for those that were forced to live here. He followed the others as they went to the elevators. Several nurses and doctors called out greetings as they passed. They exited on the third level, passing open rooms to a central, common room with colorful rugs, toys and art supplies. During their walk Thor caught Loki’s eye, whom only inclined his head in sad acknowledgement. Children in Asgard never lived like this. Was this the future of Asgardian children now forced to live on Midgard? They had lost so much in Ragnarök…was this another piece they would have to come to terms with?

“It’s them! They’re here!”

“Avengers!”

“Captain ‘Merica!”

The cries of at least twenty children greeted them as they walked into the main, common room. The Avengers were swarmed by children while Loki hung back watching. It was obvious which Avenger the children favored. There were at least six tugging on Rogers’ arms to a nearby table or dancing around him to show him their drawings. Four were examining Barnes’ metal arm and comparing their own amputations and prosthetics. Another six were hanging off Thor from various locations and causing him to laugh loudly. A few others were in wheelchairs or sitting with their parent at tables watching with huge grins on their faces. Loki leaned against the far wall, unsure how to step in and if he even should. On their own accord, Loki’s eyes drifted to where Audrey stood chatting animatedly with a couple nurses. The blushes and looks thrown at the superheroes gave Loki an impression of the topic they gossiped about.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned his head to see a little girl, no older than five watching him intently. Only a headband with a large purple bow adorned her bald head. Sliding away from the others, she ambled over in front of him. Her large blue eyes stared up at him until he knelt down to her level.

“What’s your name?” Her voice was melodious and curious.

“Loki.”

“I’m Amber…are you ‘venger?”

“Not quite. I do help them though.”

“Oh.” She scanned his form shamelessly. “Are you super strong?”

“No.”

“Can you fly?”

“No.”

“How do you help?”

He smiled at her inquisitiveness and lowered his voice as if sharing a great secret. “I can do magic.”

Her eyes widened. Without preamble, she placed both her small hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. “Can…will you show me?”

His heart broke a little with the eagerness and trust she gave him so easily. “Yes, little dove. Press your palms together.”

She immediately followed his direction, holding her hands in front of her. Gently he placed his hands over hers, surrounding her delicate hands.

“Good, now blow on our hands.”

Giggling now, she blew a stunted breath between giggles. A smile formed on his lips at her excitement.

“Now, little dove, open your hands.”

He removed his hands, placing them on his knees as he stayed knelt before her. With an encouraging nod from him, she slowly opened her hands. Gleaming, translucent butterflies sprang forth from between her palms to dance and flutter about her. They shimmered in the light, casting a dazzling array of colors about her. A look of wonder beheld her as she watched the butterflies swirl about.

A quick glance showed everyone had taken notice of his little show and watched enraptured also. Thor had the biggest goofy grin on his face, children still hanging off of him. Lovely Audrey had a hand over her mouth but her eyes were warm and twinkling when they connected with his.

“Hey! Can you make a dog?” A boy asked from the table with Rogers.

This time, with a snap of his fingers, a translucent shade of a dog appeared. It barked and wagged its tail before rushing over to sit next to the boy who asked for it. Within minutes, all sorts of creatures were asked for and an menagerie soon filled the common room. Three kittens rolled around on the floor. Meanwhile a monkey jumped from back to back of the children causing them to giggle and squeal. A peacock strutted about, squawking for attention frequently. Someone had to show him a picture online of a panda before he was able to create one, per request of a pretty girl with dark skin. Other animals scampered about, creating joy but not solid enough to cause harm or damage. Time flew by as Loki watched the childish joy and delight his illusions brought.

After some time, Audrey approached his side. “Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Dutifully he followed down several halls. He wondered who this mystery person was. A child obviously for they had not left the hospital, nor even the floor they were on. Audrey knocked on a particular door before opening it slightly.

“Tessa, you awake?”

“Drea?” A raspy voice called back.

Pushing open the door, Loki followed Audrey into the room to find a teenage girl alone. Her smile grew as her eyes strayed from Audrey to Loki. A floral scarf covered her head, which seemed to bring out her bright hazel eyes and dilute the paleness of her skin and overall frailty there. Audrey moved to Tessa’s left side, taking the chair next to her. Unsure, Loki moved to the foot of the bed as the teenager’s eyes stayed glued to him.

“Oh. My. God.! Holy shit!” The bedridden girl finally exclaimed, gleefully. “I can’t believe he’s here in my room! Holy shit! Audrey, you are the best! Wow. Hi, Mr. Odinson. I’m Tessa. It’s nice to meet you. Holy…wow. You’re like way hotter in person. I mean, you should be illegal in that suit. I bet the nurses are just drooling over him.”

Audrey smirked before giving Tessa a wink. “Cathy was.”

“Ha! Called it. She seemed the bad boy type.” Tessa looked back at Loki. “Well don’t just stand there like some weirdo. Sit, there’s another chair or you can sit on the bed.”

Loki grabbed the simple chair against the wall and brought it to Audrey’s side.

“See, now it’s like we’re friends. Ok, can I see your hands?”

Confused, Loki held his hands out. His confusion skyrocketed when she grabbed one and began examining it before letting go. Were all Midgardian teenage girls like this?

Tessa looked at Audrey. “Yep, you’re right. He does have nice hands.”

“Ugh, Tessa…” Audrey covered her face with her own hands. This seemed to only make the teenager laugh.

“What? I have no filter. I’ve got nothing to lose here. You definitely should dump that boyfriend of yours and be with him. He is gorgeous.” Tessa placed a hand over her forehead and pretended to swoon.

“I beg your pardon, Lady Tessa, but have you two been talking about me prior to this meeting?”

“No! No!” Audrey covered Tessa’s mouth with her hands before any further words could escape. “Loki, don’t encourage her.”

Smirking, Loki leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “My dear, I find myself very interested in this conversation. I do believe Lady Tessa was trying to tell me something.” He winked at the girl whom laughed through having her mouth covered.

Audrey glared at both of them but without heat. Her cheeks were a bright pink but her eyes shone. “You two are trouble.” She sat back in her seat with a huff.

“Mischief, my priestess.” He draped an arm across the back of her chair casually. He could not help but notice the way Audrey squirmed slightly in her chair before settling back to lean against his arm. Did she enjoy his touch? This theory needed to be further tested.  

“Aww…you two are adorable. I liked Bucky but Loki, I think you’re my new favorite.”

“You honor me.” Loki tilted his head as he placed a hand over his heart.

Tessa smiled. “And so polite. Drea, you better snatch him up fast.” She winked at Loki as Audrey covered her face once again. “Isn’t it fun to embarrass her? I thought talking about the new doctor that has it bad for her was funny but this is way more fun.”

“Alright, enough. We actually have to head out soon. I left a new book for you with the nurses. How’s your mom doing?”

“Hey, thanks! It better not be a Jane Austen book again. She’s fine. I guess her boss harped on her the other day about leaving shifts early.”

“I’m so sorry. How are you doing?”

The teenager sent a scathing look to Audrey. “I’m dying and they aren’t sure it’s curable. Other than that I’m fine. Honestly, this is the most excitement I’ve had since your last visit. Especially since the cute boy down the hallway isn’t allowed to visit me anymore. His parents say I’m a bad influence.”

Loki felt his heart shatter for the poor girl before him. He wished there was something he could do to help her. His training was not in healing so he was unsure if his seiðr would even do anything. The two talked back and forth while he listened in and added comments of his own occasionally. He enjoyed watching this softer side of Audrey. Too soon, she announced they had to leave and the disappointment from Tessa was palatable.

“What is your favorite animal, Lady Tessa?”

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. “Probably a tiger, why?”

“Ah, good. Now look just there please.”

Her eyes followed his pointed finger to the direction of the open bathroom. Out of the gloom emerged a small, translucent tiger, as in the size of a large dog. A sharp intake of breath betrayed the girl’s shock and excitement. The tiger yawned before trotting over and jumping onto the bed, to lay its head in her lap. Loki had put a bit more magic in this illusion so when she raised her hand to pet it, the feeling of real fur caressed her fingers. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she turned her glistening eyes back to him.

“I…I don’t know how…but thank you, Loki. Thank you so much.”

“You are most welcome.”

Audrey said her goodbyes and the two walked out as Tessa started humming and continued to stroke the head of the tiger. As soon as they stepped out into the hall and the door closed behind them, Audrey threw her arms around Loki. His own automatically went around her tiny waist as hers were around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder. Anyone walking by would have sent them a sympathetic or pitying look for they seemed as a distraught mother being comforted and kept together by her lover and/or child’s father. Uncaring of those around, the nurses and visitors walking by, Loki kept his focus on the beauty in his arms, holding her tightly to him. After several long moments, he could hear her take a steadying breath before lifting her head. Only a single tear escaped from her glistening eyes, its brethren threatening to follow. Tenderly, he wiped the tear from her cheek but kept his thumb there, stroking her soft skin gently. A small shudder passed through her just before her enchanting eyes held his.

“Thank you, Loki. For all you’ve done here. You brought so much joy. I’ve never seen the kids so…enthralled…and Tessa.” Her breath hitched but she continued. “I’ve never seen her so happy. She doesn’t have long left…but this is something she can treasure.”

“What is wrong with her?”

“It’s an autoimmune disease. I don’t understand it fully but her organs are dying. Even if she got new ones, they may only give her a few years. She told me last time she’s never been kissed before. There is so much life she has missed…so many things.”

“Perhaps I should return to her side and offer my services to remedy the problem.”

That earned him the small laugh he was hoping for. “That certainly would be a moment for her to remember. How many girls can say their first kiss was from the god of mischief? She will have all the other girls jealous, probably some of the nurses too.”

The urge, the desire to kiss Audrey returned. Time stilled as they stared at one another. It would be so easy to lower his head just a touch and press his lips to hers. To soak in her presence. To wash away her sorrow with his affections. But he could not. She was not his.

She blinked rapidly as if coming out of a dream or a haze before taking a step back out of his arms. He wondered if she had been affect by their proximity as much as himself. Had she felt something too? “We should…ah, we should check on the others. If they are ok, would you want to get some coffee with me? I’m in desperate need of a warm drink.”

“Lead the way, darling.”

They stopped at the nurses’ station on the floor, just out of sight of the common room. The cheers and laughter of the children floated down the hallway. Listening intently, as Audrey spoke to the nurses, Loki could hear his brother instructing on an childhood Asgardian game that had him rolling his eyes. He gave it about five minutes before parents and nurses stopped the game with looks of horror. Midgardian children were much more fragile than Asgardian. A touch on his arm brought him back to notice Audrey by his side with her purse she had left at the station slung over her shoulder.

“The nurses know to inform the others in about thirty minutes we need to go. We’ll meet them outside by the SUV.”

He nodded his head then allowed her to guide them down the hall, to the elevator and outside of the hospital. Remaining by her side, he surveyed the varying looks they received. Only a few glanced his way with looks of confusion like they recognized him but were unsure of why while others blatantly appreciated his form and face. It amazed him that more people did not recognize him. It was a small stab to his ego. Then again, last time he purposefully made himself known in New York City, he was wearing his golden, ceremonial helmet with horns and leading an army of aliens. Perhaps anonymity was best.

The looks that drew his focus were directed towards the woman beside him. Some nurses recognized and called greetings which she smiled and replied. Others just watched her warily walk by. It was the ogling by many men that made Loki’s hands clench. He could not help it. He returned their looks with his own scathing one that made a few flinch and look away. Others that needed a bit more…persuasion, found the pile of papers or Styrofoam cup in their hands suddenly spilled all over the floor or those with free groping hands found invisible bonds tying their feet until they face-planted on the thin carpet. A grim satisfaction filled Loki from his works of mischief and keeping Audrey safe. Next time those men would know better and keep their disgusting eyes to themselves.

They walked in peaceful silence amongst the bustle of people on the sidewalk and commotion of cars and taxis on the street. It was over-stimulating, all the sights, smells, sounds and tastes swirling around him. It called to him to both sit back and observe but also to flee to somewhere quiet and alone.

As they walked down the sidewalk, away from the hospital and towards the Starbucks sign, they weaved around and through people, all hurrying to get to their own destinations, to fulfill their pathetic lives. How many walked by the hospital, ignorant of the suffering inside? How many deemed their own mortal lives superior to those helpless children? A swell of shame and confliction stifled his breathing momentarily as he realized he was one of those people.

A woman bumped into Audrey as she shoved past. “Watch yourself, bitch.”

Audrey stumbled but Loki had kept right beside her and put an arm around her waist to steady her. He turned his head to snark at the woman but a gentle hand on his cheek turned his gaze back to her. He huffed and kept his arm around her as they continued. If she stayed closer to his side, he pretended not to notice.

They grabbed their coffee, an latte for her and americano for him, before managing to snag a freshly empty table.

“If I may inquire, how did you meet Tessa?”

Audrey’s eyes lit up as she placed her phone on the table to keep an eye on the time. “It’s kind of a funny story. It was about a year and half ago when Steve and Bucky started visiting the hospital. I was walking down a hallway, somehow lost after trying to find the bathroom. Not one of my most brilliant moments. So I am walking and I hear Tessa’s raised voice coming out of her room where she is arguing with a nurse. She is furious at whomever donated a huge amount of small potted plants for each room to have one. The nurse is trying to leave it on the windowsill and Tessa is not having it. I still to this day don’t know why I stepped in but I offered to take the plant with me and give it to someone else. Before I know it, the frustrated nurse tosses the small pot with a purple hyacinth in it into my hands and storms out. Logically I ask why Tessa did not want the plant. Before I know it, she relates the meaning of purple hyacinths and how they got their name from Greek mythology. Something involving Apollo accidently killing his lover Hyakinthos, or someone killing him. Something. And she refuses to have an sorrow or ‘please forgive me’ type of flower in her room. So I promised to bring her something different when I came back. So a month later, I gave her a small pot of heather, not as easy to find thank you very much, which she loved. Ironically, she has the worst green thumb and a month later when I returned, the plant was dead.”

That was certainly not how he expected them to meet but having met Tessa, it made perfect sense. “That is quite the tale, my dear. I feel I should ask in regards as to what is your favorite flower.”

“Oh, mine are dahlias.”

The furrow of his brows must have given away his confusion because she smiled and pulled up a picture on her phone to show him.

“Did you have flowers like ours back on Asgard?”

“Some similar but many that were different. My…” He swallowed before continuing. “My mother had a vast garden next to the place that was her sanctuary. She grew the most beautiful, fragrant flowers there. Tall hedges in the garden created a labyrinth leading to a pond in the middle where small water dragons lived in the shade of an ash tree, a representation of Yggdrasil. It was to remind us that all Nine Realms are connected and to see the beauty and strength in each.”

She bit her thumbnail as she listened raptly to him, mind soaking in his words. Her sole attention on him boosted his pride and made him want to linger in the overcrowded coffee shop. Her nail biting irritated him slightly and he resisted the urge to remove her hand…and possibly replace his lips there.

“Wow. I feel my stories are subpar to yours.” She teased, taking a sip of her drink. “In my defense, I am not royalty like you.”

“Oh royalty has nothing to do with most of my stories. Most, at their core, are based on listening to my oafish brother and foolishness with a dash of arrogance and recklessness.”

She laughed, a lovely sound in the swell of voices of patrons around them. “I can see that. Any other stories or secrets you want to share?”

He leaned forward, crowding her small and raising a single eyebrow. “Perhaps it is time for you to share your secrets, darling.”

Her smile faltered faintly before resuming but not quite reacting her eyes this time. She sipped her drink once more, using it to fill in the need for talk. He followed her example while his mind spun threads of his thoughts together trying to discern where his teasing comment went wrong. Honestly he meant nothing more than his desire to learn more about her. It had shut her down faster than a festival with pack of raging bilgesnipes charging through. Something about her sharing…secrets? His mind latched on to the realization. Outwardly he maintained his poised, charming demeanor while internally his mind fought to understand. This was something for him to ponder later alone. He vowed to pay a more critical eye to her comments and reactions.

“Oh, I meant to ask earlier. Your…illusions that you did for the children. How long will they last?”

He allowed the conversation to change although still perturbed by whatever it was that quietly haunted her. “They will cease to be tonight and the magic will return to me.”

“Is it hard to do? I mean, I know you are extremely good at it. I’m sorry, I hope I’m not insulting you.”

“No, my dear. I understand.” He opened his palm in the center of the table to reveal a single, solid, purple dahlia. Moving slow so she could stop him at any time, he slipped the flower over her left ear and used magic to keep it there without fear of falling out unless she removed it. “It took centuries of practice before I mastered my lessons and centuries more to perfect. All good things come to those who wait, right? Is that not a saying here in Midgard?”

She smiled softly, making his heart clench momentarily, before touching the dahlia with great care. “Yeah it is. Thank you. It’s beautiful.” She glanced at the time on the phone. “We should probably head back.”

Draining the last of their drinks, they tossed the empty cups in the trash before making their way back to the hospital. At a street corner they moved towards, a man played a guitar where he stood, the guitar case lay open before him. A scene Loki had witnessed before but this time an idea came to mind. He grabbed Audrey’s hand and tugged her to the side of the current of people on the sidewalk.

“Loki, what…?”

He flourished a bow worthy of the courts of Asgard with a cocky smile on his lips. “Dance with me, my high priestess.”

“What?” She gaped, looking around. “Right here?”

“Yes, I promised to teach you. Follow my steps.” He placed a hand on her waist and held her other up at their shoulder height. The amused or annoyed looks from those around did not matter for once. He did not care what these Midgardians thought of him. The music was slow enough and the man sang some kind of melody in a rich bass. He guided her through  a slow Asgardian dance, keeping her close, their steps small and touches light. She stumbled at first, looking down constantly at their feet. “My dear, keep your eyes on me. Feel my movements.” Hesitantly she looked up and met his eyes, trusting him to guide her. A warmth flooded him at the trust given to him and having her in his arms once again. It had been years since he danced and he wanted to savor every moment.

“We look like idiots.” She muttered.

“No, we look as if we are enjoying life and having fun. Are you not enjoying this?”

“I think you’re fishing for a compliment to boost that ego of yours.”

He laughed, spinning her around him. Once she was in front of him again, his hand landed on her hip once more. “Do you not partake in activities for the sheer pleasure of it?”

“Not often anymore. I just…time doesn’t allow it.”

“I shall strive to give you these moments. We shall consider this your first dance lesson.”

“I don’t…this is far more spontaneous and reckless then I usually am.”

“Just say, yes my prince.” He whispered in her ear, pulling her close, breathing in the scent of warm vanilla and the purple flower.

She giggled. “Yes, my prince.” Her smile softened then vanished before she spoke again. “You’re the only one I’ve danced with like this. Brandon doesn’t…won’t...”

The name of her lover, her boyfriend, felt like a douse of cold water over him. A reminder that this moment was not real, could not go further than this. She was not his. He stilled their movements. “He is a fool for ignoring the gem he holds. You deserve someone who would do anything to make you smile.” The air around them became heavy and tense. She stared at him, lips parted slightly, as if unbelieving what he said. As his mind repeated back what he said without thinking he tensed wondering what she thought of his words. There was a depth to his statement, feelings he had not wished to convey…and now they hung weightless in the air around them. Silently he begged her to say something, to end the heavy silence hanging between them.

“Ah. Wow. Thanks.” She took half a step back. “I think we should head back. They are probably waiting for us.”

“Of course.” His heart fractured with the unspoken rejection. What he had hoped for with his words was beyond him. His usual poise waned the longer he spent around her. It felt she could see past his cool exterior into his dark heart. Yet, if she truly could, surely she would flee as far away from him as possible.

They fell back into step amongst the masses also treading on the sidewalk. As they passed the musician, Loki made sure to drop a materialized hundred dollar bill into the guitar case. After a minute, an arm snaked through his. He turned his head, surprised to be greeted by the sweet smile on Audrey’s face. She nudged him with her shoulder as they kept pace. He pulled her arm closer to his body. The fractures in his heart healed over. They quickly made it back to the hospital garage where Rogers, Barnes and Thor stood around the SUV waiting for them.

“Everything ok? I was just about to call.” Rogers voiced his concern, trained eyes scanning the two for any sign of injuries.

“We’re fine. Just got distracted along the way.” She gave Loki a quick wink as she released his arm.

“Distracted?” Barnes spoke up.

“Yes. We went dancing. Audrey truly is a lovely dancer.” Loki stated nonchalantly, curious of the reactions to follow. Audrey whipped her head to stare at him in shock.  

“WHAT?!” Barnes moved to Audrey’s side and spun her then pulled her against him. He ran a finger curiously over the flower above her ear as he pouted. “You’ll dance with him, doll, and not me? I’m hurt.”

“Don’t be jealous. He was teaching me an Asgardian dance.” She patted the Winter Soldier’s cheek before looking around. “Now, we need to head back. Steve, you driving?”

The five piled in the car, heading back to the Tower. Loki tried to keep his eyes on the window but found them drifting to the beauty before him as if on their own accord. He cared for her, more than others beside his brother. The realization unnerved him. Only recently had he garnered her friendship and attention. If he somehow lost them…he did not want to think about it. Once again his emerald eyes sought her out sitting across from him, conversing happily with Barnes beside her. If he happened to notice Thor catching his glances, he ignored it.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The scent of garlic bread and lasagna hovered inside the fancy Italian restaurant. This was her and Brandon’s favorite place for a date night. The candles and romantic ambiance with live music in the background…it was something straight out of a movie. Audrey took a sip of her white wine, trying to figure out why she felt on edge though. There were no negative memories of this place. Work was…well, not exhausting today. Brandon sat on the other side of the table in an expensive suit, a silk red tie matching the red strapless dress she wore. He spoke about how his parents wanted them to come visit for the Fourth of July holiday and stay for the long weekend. Internally she grimaced slightly at the idea but smiled and agreed they should go. Brandon’s mother was a bit intense, friendly but overwhelming. Now she had decided she wanted grandchildren and Audrey needed to hurry up and get pregnant. The weekend there was bound to be more stressful than relaxing.

“I’ll tell them to plan for us in two weeks. That sound alright, baby?”

“Mmm…yes. Hopefully the city has the same fireworks as last year.”

He chuckled. “They should. Excuse me for a moment, I’m going to the restroom. Perhaps we should get dessert tonight?” He pressed a kiss to her temple before walking away.

Audrey took another sip, glancing around. Thankfully the restaurant was not too busy at this late dinner hour. Her thoughts turned to work and her duties for tomorrow. Security guard Talbert’s wife gave birth to their first baby. She needed to get them a gift, embarrassed she had not already. Then again, the woman had gone into labor a month premature. Hopefully Pepper had some ideas. Wanda finally agreed to go to Zumba with her if Audrey went to yoga with her. Audrey lamented the idea but conceded nevertheless. Getting Wanda out was the point, plus yoga was supposed to be relaxing, right? Before work tomorrow, she need to run by the store and pick up more pop-tarts for Thor. Who knew how the god of thunder managed to pack all those boxes of pop-tarts into his stomach and still be so fit.

She smiled at the memory of her lunch “date” today. Loki surprised her by showing up to her office in the midst of a supplies crisis. Apparently her order for certain products had not gone through. Somehow he managed to steal her away to eat lunch together and talk, mostly about A Song of Ice and Fire now that he had finished the first five books, and swapping childhood stories. An hour flew by before she noticed the time, she forced herself to return to her office even if she regretted it with every ounce of her being. Since the prior day at the hospital, (God was it only yesterday?) something had shifted between them. Somewhere between watching him selflessly use magic to brighten the kids’ day to allowing her to fall apart in his arms and dance with her, their tentative friendship had solidified and now teetered on the border of something more. It was wrong, so wrong. She was with Brandon. There was no way she could deny how safe and peaceful she felt in Loki’s embrace. It was a strange, innate feeling that he would protect her no matter the cost. Friends did that for each other, right? During their time together, she found herself physically having to bite her tongue to keep her secrets from spilling forth. Never before had she so strongly wanted to share her past with someone. It frightened her. Her secrets protected her identity. The judgement that would follow her if people knew the truth. During their time, she finally distinguished that inherent scent of his which made her want to close her eyes and soak it in. A heady scent of mint and snow followed him, like a tantalizing Peppermint Paddy on her tongue.

“Butterscotch.” She swore softly as she bit her thumbnail, a nasty habit she could not shake since childhood. If this kept up she was going to have to somehow limit her time around the mischievous god. Her stomach flipped at the thought. She enjoyed their time together and would hate to give it up…and she liked him teaching her to dance.

A strange tapping on a microphone drew her attention towards the musicians. Then her stomach promptly dropped.

“Good evening, everyone,” Brandon calmly spoke, holding the microphone to his mouth with the live band behind him wearing the biggest smiles. “I apologize if I am ruining your time but there is something I need to do or I’ll never be able to forgive myself.”

Audrey’s hands covered her mouth but otherwise she sat frozen in place.

“Audrey, when we met all those years ago, I had no idea what an extraordinary woman you were going to be. I saw you, heard your laugh and knew that you were without question the most beautiful woman on the planet. I tried to flirt and convince you to go on a date with me. Ladies and gentlemen, it took eight months of persistence and a ridiculous amount of “accidently” bumping into her before she agreed to go on a date with me. Now I know it’s only been three years since our first date but I can’t imagine not having you in my life. You are the woman of my dreams. Everything I could ask for.” He started walking towards her, an assertive stride to match the confident smile. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see people with phones out recording.

As he moved closer, she could see images of their life together years from now. A lovely brick mansion with gas lamps outside, rich color tones inside and dark wood furnishings. Social gatherings where she would talk about the newest local charity she was benefitting and how her husband was going to be made a judge soon. A boy and a girl would fill her time with dance recitals, sports and PTA meetings. It was picture perfect. A dream made into reality. Yet nowhere in that reality was the Avengers, her friends. Nowhere was she able to keep helping to manage the Tower or use her hard-won university degree. And if her past came out…would Brandon kick her to the curb or do anything in his power to cover up her mistake? Would she feel safe and at peace in this reality? Brandon was a good man, whom she cared for. He was stable, something she needed. But was that truly the case still? Could she settle for being a trophy wife? With her only ambition to support her husband and take care of their children? It was not a bad dream…but for her…she wanted more. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe he truly understood her needs and would support her desire to keep working. He knew how much Pepper meant to her. Was this what she wanted from her future? Was she ready for this?

Coming before her, he got down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. Carefully he opened it to reveal a large, extravagant ring. The center diamond had to be at least a carat and a half with a circle of smaller diamonds around it and sapphires going around the silver band. It was gorgeous and flashy. Her eyes fixated on the ring, mind suddenly silent.

“Audrey, I love you. Will you marry me and make me the envy of all of New York?”

Several moments passed but to Audrey it felt like time had frozen.

Brandon chuckled, still holding the microphone. “Baby, I know I surprised you but you still have to officially say yes before I can put the ring on your finger.” Quiet laughter drifted from a few of the other patrons.

Taking a deep breath, Audrey lifted her eyes to meet Brandon’s blue. She opened her mouth and knew in that moment her world was forever changed.

“No.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends.   
> Here's another chapter. Some angst, some fluff, some unanswered questions.   
> As always, lemme know what you think please. :)

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? Tony will most likely be in the lab all night preparing for the mission. I really don’t mind.”

“Thank you, Pepper. I’ll be fine. My couch isn’t that comfortable.”

Pepper gave Audrey a sympathetic smile before pulling her in for a tight hug. Tears dampened her eyes but Audrey refused to let them go. She would continue to cry when she was alone and no one could see the evidence after. No one else needed to be stuck seeing her blubbering mess. Pepper saw enough of that earlier today.

“Alright, promise to call or text me if you need anything. I mean it.” The petite red-head could be scary when she wanted to. Audrey nodded, knowing there was no other correct response.

“Thank you for everything today…for just being here.” Audrey sniffed as her emotions felt all over the place.

“Oh, Drea.” Pepper pulled her in for one last hug. “It’ll all work out. Go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. If you don’t feel like coming to the Tower tomorrow, don’t . We’ll survive. Bucky might come break down your door to check on you though. Tony said Steve practically quarantined Bucky into the training room to destroy the punching bags. He’s worried about you.”

A watery smile was all the effort Audrey had left in her to give. “I know. We text some earlier while you and I were watching the movie. He promised me the biggest hug tomorrow.”

“Good. At least he isn’t threatening bodily harm to Brandon.”

“Oh he did. I told him I’d steal all his secret stashes of Oreos and paint his arm bubble gum pink if he did.”

Pepper shook her head laughing. “That I would love to see. Good night, Drea.”

“Night.”

Audrey waved once more then closed her apartment door as Pepper walked away. She pressed her forehead against the door and took a deep breath, willing the tears to vanish. No more crying, she had promised herself. Enough tears had been shed. For heaven’s sake, she was the one who broke up with Brandon! Feeling lackluster, she pushed herself away from the door and back to her living room. Quickly she gathered the empty wine glasses and deposited them in the kitchen sink, leaving them for the morning to clean up. There was no energy to deal with it tonight. Her bed was calling her name. Turning lights off as she went, she walked to her bedroom and dove under the covers. There had to be a way to thank Pepper for all her help today. Maybe when Audrey was not so tired or tipsy she could think of something good.

That morning she had called Pepper and told her bluntly she had ended it with Brandon last night. Immediately Pepper commanded her to remain at her apartment. Fifteen minutes later, Pepper arrived at her door with warm donuts and hot coffee. The woman truly was an angel in disguise. They spent the rest of the day together, a comforting balm for the blonde. Audrey poured out the story of the proposal and how she realized in that moment, she would hate herself if all her future contained was being a trophy wife. Brandon was a good guy, had been wonderful to her. He had his plans for their future, his goals and dreams…and her desires were acknowledged but not included. In reflection, she had known this for some time but hoped things would change or she would come to accept it. With her resounding ‘no’ at the restaurant, her future, as she had known it, dissolved into the air. It made her feel insecure and emotional. Brandon’s stability was something she had needed for so long, but now when she could have made it fully apart of her life, she rejected it. A sliver of her wondered if she would come to regret saying no…but the rest of her felt strangely free. It was terrifying and exhilarating. Her future was as open and limitless as the skies above. No longer did she want to reside in the shadow of someone else. She wanted to live her life as she chose, to use her talents, and be happy. It had been well over a decade since she felt this hopeful about the rest of her life. She just needed time to mourn the life she expected for herself with Brandon that would never come to pass now.

Pepper and her talked for a long time on Audrey’s tan couch. After, they traveled across the city to Brandon’s apartment where they gathered her few things there and brought it back to her place. A stop for wine and Chinese take-out was essential while out. No one desired to eat healthy after a break-up, it was all about the comfort food and Pepper was more than willing to indulge. Audrey text Brandon, whom was at work, about getting her stuff and leaving her key to his place with the doorman of the building. He never text her back.

The two women spent the afternoon watching movies, drinking wine and talking. There may have been some retail therapy online, courtesy of Pepper with Tony’s bank account, of course. During the course of the day, she received a few texts from people offering their condolences. Bucky was the only one she maintained a semi-conversation with. Even Tony text and offered for her to stay at the Tower, an echo of Pepper’s offer given already, and he would get her a chocolate fondue tower to drown her sorrow in. It made her laugh and told him she would think about it.

Tonight, though, after all the emotions and tears spent throughout the day, she just wanted her own bed. She cocooned herself in her fleece blanket with the Starry Night sky on it. The street light glow permeated through the curtains in her bedroom window. For a brief moment she considered going and sitting on the fire escape stairs outside her living room windows. Maybe using them to climb up to the roof to watch the stars. When was the last time she sat back and just star gazed for the fun of it? Loki’s comment to her about taking the time to partake in activities for the sheer pleasure of it hit her. Tomorrow. Now under the warmth of her covers and fleece blanket, her eyes drifted shut on their own. Her breathing slowed. Mind seeking the reprieve and solace found in sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

As sleep started to overtake her, a crash of glass caused her eyes to burst open. A second later a second crashed resounded, coming from her living room. Audrey sat bolt upright. Chest pounding. Eyes wide open. Someone just broke into her apartment.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Soothing instrumental music floated through her earbuds into her soul. Her eyes focused on the print hanging on the wall behind her desk. A gift from Pepper when she had been given the small office. The large print was of Claude Monet’s painting The Promenade on the Cliff. Whenever Audrey needed to escape for a few minutes, she would close her office door, put in her earbuds and stare at the print. She imaged herself on the cliff above the choppy water of the painting or walking along the sandy seashore of her childhood home. It relaxed her. The memory of the salty air and spray coating her skin, the sea gulls calling to each other, the sensation of sand between her toes…things she desperately missed. It had been awhile since she visited a beach and years since she walked the beach of her childhood. Her hand drifted to the thin gold chain hanging around her neck. Normally she did not wear the necklace to work but today she needed the extra comfort it brought. It hid well under her teal blouse so there was no concern of someone asking why she wore a man’s necklace.

A thumping on her door had her swivel her chair around just as her office door opened. An exasperated Tony stormed in, eyebrows nearly touching with how deep the furrow was. “What the hell is going on?”

She pulled her earbuds out. “What?”

“What happened, Drea?” He placed his hands on her desk, looking ready to punch the desk if not given the correct answer.

“What are you talking about?”

“What? What am I…? FRIDAY contacted her because you weren’t responding when she tried to get your attention. Apparently there are two officers downstairs wanting to get your statement from an incident you were involved with last night. So…what the hell happened?”

She could feel the blood drain from her face and unconsciously touched her split lip and winced. An action that did not go unnoticed by her current interrogator.

Whatever anger was there melted from Tony’s face in an instance. The next second he rounded her desk and grabbed her hands, tone almost pleading if it was anyone but Tony. “Drea, talk to me. What’s going on? Are you hurt? Whose ass do I need to kill?”

Standing up shakily, she slowly shook her head. “FRIDAY, can you tell the officers I’ll be down in a few moments, please.” She directed her focus back to Tony. “I’m ok. It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. You’re paler than a ghost.”

“I…Tony, please.” She was not sure what exactly she was pleading for. The tremors threatened to return to her hands. Possibly wearing heels today had not been a wise choice, given the feeling of her knees wanting to buckle.

Whatever it was, Tony sighed and dropped her hands. “You find me after right away. Got it? Pepper is in meetings all day otherwise she would be here kicking your ass.”

“You have your mission…”

“Nope, princess. You find me first.” He turned on his heel and stomped out, grumbling something under his breath.

Audrey rubbed her aching shoulder before heading out her door, far more slowly and hesitantly than Tony’s power stride. Residual fear clawed its way at her. She could not hide from the world today, even if her mind desperately cried out to. Why could her life never let her be free from fear?

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The Avengers were to be leaving for Mexico within the hour. Plans were finalized with the Mexican government on how they wanted the superheroes to help take out the gang blowing up trains. Intel had found where their main base of operations was and where they created their bombs. The Mexican government agreed for the Avengers to go in and neutralize the base, taking out anyone there. After, the Mexican soldiers would sweep in and take over, scouring any intel available and taking charge of those captured during the raid. It was obvious the government resented having to use the Avengers and chose to use them as a shield to protect their own soldiers. The superheroes go in, do the dirty work and the government gets the glory of sousing out the secrets there and conducting interrogations. Typical political power struggles. At least the Avengers expected to be back in the late night hours, hopefully not even gone a full day.

Loki reclined on one of the couches in the common room, waiting for the signal to leave. His attention was held by the book in his lap, recommended by Audrey- Sherlock Holmes. A shard of pain sliced his chest thinking about her. From her lack of appearance yesterday and Pepper taking the day off also, it had been a most unusual day. Tony eventually confessed where the two women were and why. Loki was surprised by the genuine sorrow he felt for Audrey’s unhappiness. He had been uneasy and irritable all day, worried and curious about her. All Tony said was Audrey broke up with her boyfriend. Some of the others had contacted her but Loki was unsure how he could. Although he was tempted to open a portal to her apartment and walk through, he was unsure if she would appreciate his sudden appearance. Nor did he own the strange Midgardian ‘cellphone’. Eventually he willingly chose to remain in his room, ignoring the others and wishing the hours would go by faster. With the new day he debated on going to find her but chose to give her space. He was not even positive she had come to the Tower today. He probably could have asked the strange FRIDAY in the ceiling but refrained.

Wanda and Vision sat at the large kitchen table playing a game of chess. The others were around preparing to leave, gathering their uniforms and weaponry. This was not the first time Loki was pleased it only took a flick of his wrist to be ready. His thick, dark leather adorned him, the green and gold vambraces went from his elbow to cover the back of his hands. The armored pads on his shoulders kept his green cape connected. The only thing he was missing was his golden, horned helmet but he rarely wore that while on missions.

Absent-mindedly, he materialized a dagger and spun it lazily while continuing to read. Several minutes later, overly familiar footfalls came around the back of the couch. Thor sat down on the couch next to him.

“I just spoke to Sif.”

“Did you confess your undying affection for her?” He teased not looking up.

“Something is disturbing the waters around New Asgard. Damaging boats while they travel.”

Loki lowered his book, eyes on his brother.

“Heimdall cannot see it, only the water. No one has been seriously hurt. Only twice now has it happened. Both boats needing repairs on their hulls and rudders. Valkyrie plans to investigate. You saw nothing while on the cliffs?”

“No…are you certain it is not a natural occurrence? Rocks? Something in the harbor?”

“It is in the deep water where it happens.”

“Do you wish to return?”

Thor leaned back, resting his elbows on the back of the couch. “Sif says she will inform us of what they find. I suspect we will return soon. This disturbs me greatly.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw Stark march into the kitchen and immediately pour himself a glass of brandy. It was not unusual to see a drink in the genius’ hand but it had not even reached the ninth hour of the morning. Plus the way he downed the glass in one go, right before a mission. Something was off.

“Yes, I agree.” Loki kept an eye on the man of iron but returned his attention to Thor. “We still have the blessing from the Norwegian government, perhaps they know something.”

“I’ll mention it to Sif.” Thor nodded, contemplating. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, both thinking about the waters surrounding their new home. So many things here were different than on Asgard. Could they be overreacting? Or was this a common occurrence in the frigid waters? The safety of their people was of the upmost importance.

Suddenly a glass shattering had everyone turning to face Stark.

“Is everything well, my friend?” Thor asked.

Stark ignored the question. He came around the kitchen island, projecting images onto the large TV from the hologram on his wrist. The face of an unknown man appeared with information and records of his employment, living arrangements, driving records, university degree and personal information overlapped, competing for attention. Without a word, Stark wandered closer, waving his hands around to shift the images and forms.

Wanda spoke up, coming to sit on the opposite side of the couch from Thor. “Tony, why are you looking Dante up?”

He whirled around, tone demanding. “What do you know about him?”

She startled but recovered quickly, eyeing the screen. “A few days ago he cornered Drea and me while we were out getting coffee. He was rude and insulted Drea. We didn’t stay long but it left her scared…her hands were shaking.”

“Did he touch her?”

“Who touch who?” Bucky asked confused, stepping out of the elevator with Steve in tow, then waved at the screen. “Who’s the guy?”

Steve glanced at the screen but turned his focus onto Stark. “Tony, you’re supposed to be conducting the preflight check with Nat. She’s in the hangar. Whatever this is,” he gestured to the screen, “it can wait. We need to leave in ten minutes.”

“Tell little red riding hood to start without me.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “You need…why does it smell like liquor in here? God, Tony, are you drinking before a mission?”

“Not important. Wanda, did Dante touch her?” Stark scowled, eyes rapidly scanning the images before like they held the key to solve world hunger.

“Ah, no…” She replied confused.

“Of course it’s important.” Steve moved around the couches to close in on Stark. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Not now, Spangles.”

“Mr. Stark, might I inquire into the importance of the man you are researching.” Vision came up behind Wanda and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“We don’t have time…” Steve began but was cut off as Stark brought up a video.

Loki did not recognize the location but a collective gasp from around told him others did. The time stamp said the recording was from last night. The angle looked like it was recorded from a camera in a high ceiling corner. An apartment’s living room and kitchen were in view. There was a simple three seater couch and recliner in the center of the living room. A lamp on a small table in between them were the only other furnishings that stood out. Several paintings hung on the walls but were hard to identify in the darkness. Two bar stools sat under a kitchen island, extending from a wall to separate the small kitchen from the living room. A pile of book or magazines, it was hard to tell, laid on the floor against a far wall. Nothing special jumped out about the place to the god of mischief.

“That’s Drea’s place.” Wanda whispered, her hand reached behind her to grip Vision’s, still on her shoulder.

That information caused Loki to sit up straighter and focus on the recording. Everything was still initially, darkness clung to the edges of the screen. Only the night vision of the camera and the faint glow of street lights through the windows separated night’s darkness. A shadow moved outside the window followed by a form, casting a dark shape over the clear window. It pounded  something, possibly a tool, on the window until it shattered. Moving slowly it entered the apartment then flicked on the nearby lamp, illuminating the living room and the intruder’s face. Even though his clothes looked rumpled, it was easy enough to recognize the intruder as the same person Stark had been researching. Dante Chen.

“What the hell.” Bucky muttered but everyone’s focus remained fixated on the recording.

The intruder stumbled momentarily, using the back of the couch to hold himself steady. Clearly the man was somewhat inebriated. Loki felt his stomach drop. Late at night, a drunken man breaks into a woman’s home. Nothing good could come out of this. He desperately hoped Audrey had not been there. That this was only a burglary. Please, let that be all this was. Anything other than what his mind was supplanting. In the next second his hopes were dashed. Audrey appeared in the camera’s view, wearing sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Her long hair was pulled back in a loose bun, a few pieces sticking out. This was the first time Loki had not seen her in some kind of professional attire and in any other time he would gladly have taken the time to appreciate how even just rolled out of bed, she was still radiantly beautiful. Seeing her come on screen now, his blood ran cold.

There was no audio to the recording but it was easy enough to read the body language of Audrey and Dante. A yelling match began, along the lines of Audrey telling him to get out and him laughing. She spat something over her shoulder before starting back the way she had come, to her bedroom, perhaps? The man quickly stumbled over screaming something at her before yanking her back to face him and backhanding her across the face.

Loki’s hands clenched so tightly, his fingernails drilled in the palms of his hands, threatening to draw blood. A hand on his shoulder forced him to take a deep breath and release the tension in his fists. A brief nod and Thor’s hand lifted off of him. He refused to take his eyes off the nightmare before him.

Dante said something before shoving her away from him. Her body slammed against the wall, her shoulder taking the brunt of the impact, then she slid down to the floor. He continued talking, demanding, pointing a finger at her. Shaking her head, denying something, she tried to get up. But was blocked. Dante loomed over her, crowding her space. Only the back of him could be seen now from the camera angle, his entire body cutting off the camera’s view of Audrey. He drew his hand, ready to strike again. Whatever he planned to do was thwarted as he suddenly took a step back, bent over, hands covering his manhood. With the movement, Audrey scrambled back along the wall and disappeared out of view of the camera. A long moment later the intruder huffed and laughed before straightening. He took a step forward, the walk of a conqueror, and followed after Audrey.

The recording froze. The time stamp showing it was just after 11pm. Everything looked the same way as at the beginning of the recording except the lamp was on. It was eerie. So much had changed in the minutes of the recording. But only the light from the lamp showed the change.

“FRIDAY? Turn it back on!” Stark hissed at the ceiling, fear and anger equally evident in his voice.

“No.”

He was not sure how it was possible but Loki’s stomach dropped even further and his heart joined it. The voice was so cold. Something he never would have guessed was possible. He turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

“Turn it all off, FRIDAY.” Audrey demanded, standing just inside the common room. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, a self-hug. Red tinged her bottom lip as if a cut on it had reopened. Her eyes sparkled with tears and were red-rimmed. It looked as if only through sheer willpower and determination was she holding herself together.

“Dollface.” Bucky sighed out, moving to her side swiftly. His arms pulled her into his embrace. A second passed before Audrey’s arms encircled him, pressing her face into his chest. Bucky’s flesh hand held her head as his metal hand slowly rubbed up and down her back, his mouth murmuring words of comfort into her ear.

Gravity held Loki down onto the couch even as his body fought to rise and go touch her himself. To check on her and make sure she was well with his own hands. A darker part of his soul screamed to be let loose on the man who dared lay a hand on her. Nothing would please the bloodlust more than to rip the heart out of the intruder, this Dante. To make him suffer. Who was he to come after his wom-…after Drea.

“What happened, Drea?” Stark spoke up, arms over his chest. “This was why the cops were here, right?”

“Tony…” Steve cautioned, his own concern evident.

“No. Damn it! Audrey, how long has this guy been bothering you? Wanda said he cornered you two recently. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Wanda’s eyes were huge and watery, her voice hushed as she responded for Audrey. “Brandon was supposed to take care of him.”

Stark ran a hand over his face. “Well he sure did a shitty job.”

“Lady Audrey…” Thor rose up, jaw tight betraying his anger but voice still surprisingly soft. “Did this man further harm you?.. Did he…”

The unspoken question hung heavy in the stillness of the room. Loki needed to hear the answer but also dreaded it. If her answer was yes, he did not think he would be able to suppress the vengeance growing inside of him.

Bucky cupped her face with his flesh hand, softly speaking to her as she lifted her head off his chest. She nodded then looked pointedly at Tony.

As she spoke, her attention switched to Thor as she answered his question. “No…I…I locked the door to my bedroom. He…pou…pounded on it, threatening to break it down if I didn’t open it. I grabbed the mace out of my purse and…sprayed him. A neighbor called the cops because of the yelling. They showed up after.”

“Why didn’t you call us? Where did you stay last night?” Tony scrubbed at his face.

“I was fine.” She refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

“DREA!”

“No, it’s not fine!”

Bucky forced her to meet his hard gaze. “You should of called us.”

“It was after midnight. They put me in a hotel nearby.” She pushed herself out of Bucky’s arms, who did not even try and cover the hurt and regret at her action. “You guys have a mission today. I could handle it. And you,” she pointed at Tony. “We’re going to talk about you putting a camera at my place without telling me.”

“A hotel?” Tony sputtered, horrified. Of course that was the only thing the billionaire heard from her speech.

Steve took charge, his Captain voice ringing through. “You should have called us, doll. The mission doesn’t matter. You are one of us, one of our family. We look out for each other.”

A hand flew up to cover her mouth while a tear slipped down her cheek. Her widened eyes met each of theirs in the room. Did this fact surprise her? Did she not know this? Loki had only known her a year and during his stays at the Tower, he easily witnessed the loyalty that the Avengers freely gave her and vice versa.

Bucky reached a hand over and tucked her into his side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We could sleep on the quinjet if we were tired enough.”

She nodded, hand still over her bloodied lips.

From the far side of the room, the door to the elevator opened. Bruce and Natasha walked out.

“Guys, we need to…” Natasha began but stopped as her eyes surveyed the scene before her. Immediately her countenance changed after processing the scene in a split second. “Whose ass do I need to kick?”

“Everything set to go?” Steve questioned, still in Captain mode.

“Yeah. What’s going on?” Natasha asked, folding her arms and cocking her hip out. Bruce stood slightly behind her, wringing his hands in front of him.

Tony came around the couches, closing in on Audrey and Bucky. “Drea, you don’t leave this Tower. Send someone to get your stuff. You’re staying here until this asshole is dealt with. FRIDAY, set up Audrey’s suite that’s been waiting for her.”

“Tony, it’s fine..”

“NO! Stop saying that! Some asshat attacked you last night. You’re staying here until I feel it’s safe. Someone should stay here. God, you shouldn’t be alone after all this shit. I’ll see if Pepper can skip her meetings.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Loki blurted out. “I’ll stay with her.” Instantly he could feel all eyes train on him but he kept his cool gaze steady and maintained on her vibrant cognac eyes.

“What?” Tony whipped around. “No, if anyone staying it’s me or Buckaroo over here, you…”

“You are needed for the mission and it’s clear the team works just as well without my involvement.” Loki flatly stated the obvious. “If you need an extra body then find your spiderboy to fill my seat.”

“Who says we…”

“Tony, shut up.” Audrey interrupted, the corners of her lips turned up. “Loki can stay.”

Bucky tilted his head to see her face. “Doll, I can stay.”

She smiled softly up at him. “No, you go. I’m guessing you desperately want to hit something right about now. We’ll be good. Besides, all Loki has to do is put his horns on and he’d scare the shit out of all of New York. No one is going to mess with him.”

Tension eased in the room with the small tease. Both Steve and Thor let out small amused huffs while Tony grumbled. Loki rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance but was secretly pleased by her acceptance of his offer.

“Good. We’ll talk more about this Dante when we return. Avengers, let’s move out.” Commanded Steve, looking every bit the confident leader in his uniform, a star on his chest. He walked around the couches and gave Audrey a brief hug, murmuring something into her ear. With a nod from her, he started towards the elevators. Wanda and Natasha both gave her hugs before they left. Bruce and Vision nodded as they slipped out, neither big on physical touch.

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. “You had better be here when we get back, princess. No buts.” She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with a hand and turned a narrowed gaze to Loki whom had come around the couches. “Prancer, you keep her safe. You go get her stuff and come straight back here. Got it?”

“You have my word.”

Stark looked like he wanted to argue but shook his head and glared at Audrey once more. “Be here.” Then he stalked away.

Once more, the metal-armed man pulled her into a firm embrace. This time, though, his eyes stared down Loki over her back. The threat and promise were impossible not to decipher. Loki kept a straight face and nodded his acceptance. He would keep her safe and unharmed or pay the penalty. Normally he would have scoffed at such a threat or ignored it. Not this time. If anything happened to Audrey while under his watch, his protection, there was no doubt he would blame himself for the rest of his days. He intended to keep his promise.

“Stay safe.” Audrey whispered.

With a final kiss on her cheek, Bucky left, following the others. Straightaway, Audrey’s arms returned to a self-hug as she watched him walk away. She bit her bottom lip absent-mindedly then hissed as fresh blood was drawn from the healing split lip.

After a few moments Loki spoke up, moving closer to her. “How can I help, my dear?”

A long sigh escaped her before she turned to look at him. “I need several hours of sleep, get my stuff from my apartment, copious amounts of coffee, and to not think about last night for a while…not necessarily in that order.”

He smiled. “How about we start with the coffee?”

“That sounds good. Thank you for staying Loki. I’m…I’m glad I won’t be alone today.”

Taking a step closer, he took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Never again, darling.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The traffic in NYC was always terrible. No matter the hour. It felt as if everyone needed to be on the road at the same time as him. This was why he preferred to travel by portal or quinjet. Loki kept his complaints to himself. At least the cabbie was quiet and not pestering them with useless questions. Before leaving the Tower, he had changed out of his combat outfit to his usual black suit. Beside him in the back seat of the taxi, Audrey stared straight ahead, biting her thumbnail. An equally endearing and disgusting habit. She was still in her grey dress pants, teal blouse and black heels with her hair pulled back. Although she looked composed, her nervousness shown through with her habit and quick breaths.

Unable to stand it any longer, he reached over and snagged her hand from her mouth. “Everything will be well. No harm will come to you. I swear it.”

She smiled softly at him then scooted closer to lay her head on his shoulder. “I know.”

Lazily she held his hand and traced a finger over his digits and the back of his hand as if trying to memorize them. It seemed to distract her for the next several blocks, her idle touching. He watched their hands, his cheek against the top of her head. A warmth settled in his bones at the intimacy of the moment. The simple, soft touches were a balm to his heart of ice. So long he had gone without affection touches. After the endless torture endured by the Other and his time spent in Asgard’s foul prison, he wondered if his body would even know how to respond to a gentle touch. Frigga had been the only one to provide physical affection through gentleness. And her death was his fault. Thor slapped his back or roughly hugged him, as appropriate to the barbarian’s strength. But his softness, these small touches…Loki found his body craving them. A memory came to mind that made him smirk.

“Tessa was right.”

“Mmm?”

“You do like my hands.” He teased. She tried to pull her hands back into her own lap, obviously embarrassed, but he grabbed them with his. “It’s alright, I find your touch…soothing.”

After a moment’s hesitation, she continued stroking and exploring. Peaceful silence filled the cab as they traveled the rest of the way to her apartment. When they arrived at the slightly older, brick building, Loki was shocked. He assumed she would be in a metal and glass high rise like the Tower. She paid the cabbie, her insistence even if Loki fought her against it, and led the way inside. Up two flights of stairs, she opened a door and slowly stepped inside. He closed the door behind them and came up behind her. The golden-haired beauty stood just a few steps into the living room as if frozen. Looking around for a disturbance, he found none. The couch and recliner were in their same spots upright. The lamp on an end table was now turned off. The walls were a soft, pastel blue; the color of the sky in the morning before the heat of the day struck. There were several landscape paintings on her walls, most depicting some form of a beach scene. A canvas with impression of seashells hung on a wall in her kitchen. The furniture was a white with some wood visible beneath…something called shabby chic perhaps? Two throw pillows were on the tan couch with anchors on them.

A quiet sob drew his attention back to Audrey. Her hand was over her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared at the floor. A sparkling in the light caught his eye. Glass. A hastily thrown up clear plastic covered the window that had been broken. Reminders of what had occurred not even twelve hours ago. Swiftly, he turned her around so her back was to the evidence and enveloped her in his arms. Sobs followed as her arms wrapped around his neck, burrowing her face against him as if hiding from the world, from the reminder. Her tears dampened his suit but he paid no heed.

“I’ve got you, my dear. No one will harm you again. You’re safe.” He murmured into her hair, letting her release her emotions. Normally outbursts of emotions like this caused him to panic, unsure what to do with the person. Now he wished he could take her pain, be a shield so nothing could ever harm her again.

Her cries quieted down to sniffles but she continued to hold onto him like a lifeline. “He came into my home.” She mumbled. “He br…he broke into my apartment. I thought…this is supposed to be my safe place. My place of rest. He destroyed it.” She shuddered and he tightened his hold on her lithe body. They stayed that way for several minutes as the sunlight streamed through the windows and warmed her back.

When her breathing steadied fully, he lifted a hand and rubbed his thumb on her cheek, feeling the dried tears there. “Audrey, darling, look at me.” She turned her face up to meet his, only an inch or two separating them. “Go pack. Change into something comfortable. I’ll take care of this out here.”

She nodded then a coy smile emerged. “Care if I put some music on?”

“As long as it’s not Stark’s taste in music.”

She chuckled, eyes still watery and red-rimmed but no longer full of despair. Rising up on her toes ever so slightly, she pecked a kiss to his pale cheek then moved towards the kitchen. His heart pounded momentarily before he forced it to slow down. The kiss had meant nothing. It was a simple thanks. That is all. He watched her fiddle with some speakers before a song came on.

_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do…_

“Nope.” She stated as she changed the song. The next song started out with soft music that graced a nod from her. As the male singer’s voice came out of the speakers she smiled softly at Loki before heading down the short hallway to what he assumed was her bedroom.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes,_

_But it’s the only think I know._

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes,_

_It’s the only thing that makes up feel alive._

With a snap of his fingers, the glass embedded in the carpet disappeared and the plastic over the broken window vanished, replaced by thick, bulletproof glass. Walking towards the wall with the two large windows, he reinforced both windows and created a barrier when he noticed the metal fire escape. Anyone trying to get in would receive a nasty shock. On second thought, he put the same barrier around the front door. Anyone trying to break in would regret their actions immediately.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul,_

_And it’s the only thing I know, I know._

_I swear it will get easier,_

_Remember that with every piece of you._

_Hm, and it’s the only thing we take with us when we die._

A fixture in a corner, unseen from the recording prior, drew his attention and he paced around the couch. Against the wall stood an easel, a small table next to it covered in paints and brushes. A tarp lay under the easel, table and chair, paint splatters dotting randomly. Leaning against the wall on the ground were several large canvases. Curiosity won out and he knelt down to examine them closer.

The first canvas was a large meadow, mountains in the background, and small white flowers lay scattered throughout the golden grass of the meadow. Something tickled at his brain. The painting was peaceful and beautiful. Staring at it intently, he realized it reminded him of Alfheim but hazy as if seen through a dream. Intrigued, he flipped it forward to observe the canvas behind it. This one had black mountains in the foreground and background. The focus being on the misty eclipse in the sky. Everything on the ground was barren of life. Another beautiful piece but his heartrate picked up slightly as his eyes devoured it. The landscape looked disturbingly like Svartalfheim, where he had fought the dark elves and faked his death. The next canvas made him inhale sharply. The vibrant greens of the deep forest, the golden haze reflected from the palace, the multiple galaxies reflected in the skies above, always visible both day and night. Never would he forget the forest he hunting in with his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three. Carefully he touched the dried paint. Never again did he think he would see Asgard but here it was before him on canvas. The next canvas, his heart stopped and he almost dropped the frame. The icy blues contrasted with the darkness of the sky. Sharp towers of ice, usually a scene from a nightmare, were painted so the light from the faint moon and stars above reflected and gave everything a soft glow. Jotunheim. A place of pain for him. Of devastating truth and abandonment. Never had he seen or thought of the potential beauty of the frozen landscape. Here in his hands, he could not ignore it.

“I was unaware of your talent, my dear Audrey. You astound me.”

She came around the couch to stand beside him, as he rose up from kneeling. Her golden hair hung loose down her back, making his fingers itch to run through. The maxi dress she wore, a tight sleeveless black top with a chevron patterned skirt that met just beneath her bust, highlighted her slim curves. A thin golden chain hung around her neck. He could not help but notice the height difference between them now as she stood in flats, so used to her being only in inch or two shorter than himself in typical work heels. Now she only stood to his shoulders.

Running a finger along the gold chain, she answered quietly. “Not many people do. It’s something I do for myself. Its peaceful to lose myself in the process.”

“May I inquire as to these landscapes. They are…exquisite.”

She touched the canvas he still held in his hand. The array of colors interpreted in the icy towers were mesmerizing. “Don’t laugh, ok? I’ve never told anyone.”

“Of course.” Now his interest in her answer increased tenfold.

“They are places I’ve seen in my dreams. Sometimes it feels like I’ve walked these places…seen and touched the nature. Breathed in the air. Their images linger in my mind until I paint them. They still fall painfully short of what’s in my head.”

“No, my dear. They are perfect.”

She blushed at his praise. “Why don’t you pick one. My gift.”

 

“No, I couldn’t…”

“Please.” She placed her hand on his arm. “I can’t even tell you how much you’ve helped me today. I didn’t think I’d have been able to come back here…believe me, you’ve done far more than you realize.” She meandered towards the kitchen where she filled a cup and began watering a few plants scattered about. It did not take much decision to replace the Jotunheim painting in his hand with the one of Asgard. It was both nostalgic and painful to look at. Yet it was the only visual he was aware of representing Asgard. These dreams she had, where she saw other realms. They perturbed him. How could it be? She was of Midgard, a mortal. He chose not to say anything to Audrey, to not confuse or concern her. He would speak to his brother first, possibly Heimdall. It could not be a coincidence of her dreams and her involvement in his and Thor’s life. The Norns had a reason for everything.

He leaned the canvas against the two suitcases in the middle of the living room. “Ready?”

Scanning around once more, she sighed and made her way to him from the kitchen. “I suppose. I wonder if I should ask a neighbor to water my succulents…or try and convince Tony to let me come back in a week.”

Unable to help himself, he ran a hand through her hair, watching her eyes flutter and close momentarily at his preening. “I can bring you back whenever you desire. Tony need never know.”

“Mmm? And how do you propose to do that?”

A sly smirk emerged. “Why, with magic, of course, beautiful Audrey.” He took a step back and held his hand out. An invitation. “Do you trust me, my high priestess?”

“Yes, my prince.” She replied, smiling, placing her hand in his without hesitation.

“You humble me.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before waving his other hand next to them. A portal opened and he could not keep the smile off his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluffy chapter after all the drama. Let me know what you think! :)

 

 It should have been a pleasant morning. The sun was just peeking through the curtains in her room. Her covers tucked around her in the enormous bed. The faintest hints of the lavender oil she liked to diffuse before going to sleep still lingering in the air. Serene and relaxing. But no. Someone had to jump on her bed and scare the living crap out of her, drastically startling her out of a peaceful dream.

Audrey screamed and sat up, bleary-eyed and disorientated. Seeing her attacker and hearing the laughter, she threw herself back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Wanda sing-songed. “Come on, yoga starts in thirty minutes.”

In response, Audrey burrowed herself further into the blankets. She reveled in the mornings she got to sleep in. In recent years they had become few and far between. She loved working for Pepper at the Tower but the job definitely reduced the amount of time she was about to devote to sleep. Beautiful, beautiful sleep. She loved sleep just slightly less than she loved coffee and caffeine. With everything that had happened in the past few days, she deserved a restful, unimpeded morning to herself, right?

“I agreed to go to your Zumba class if you went to yoga with me. Now, get up. I’ll use my powers to pull you out of bed and dress you.”

“I need coffee…” Audrey whined.

Wanda dramatically pulled the covers off Audrey using her powers, leaning against the bedframe at the end of the bed and examined her nails innocently. Audrey squealed, curling into a ball, tucking her face into her pillow. The Scarlet Witch dragged Audrey’s pillow from under her, still not moving or looking up from her nails. “After. Get up!”

“Fine. I’m alive.” The blonde grumbled, rolling over and resigning herself to the loss of extra sleep. She stumbled over to her closet, a walk-in because what else do you expect in the Tower, and rummaged for her yoga capris, an appropriate t-shirt and a sports bra. Hopefully not many would talk to her until she ingested at least two cups of coffee. She could not promise complete, competent answers but instead snarky remarks until she was fully caffeinated.

Wanda continued to sit on her bed, already in yoga pants, tank top, pony tail and flip flops. “I like what you’ve done already. Loki just helped you move in, what yesterday? How many taxi trips did it take to move all this stuff?”

“Um…he made a portal for us.”

“What? Damn…lucky you.”

Audrey did not feel like denying it. After helping her move her suitcases into the guest suite, that apparently had been waiting for her, Loki was adamant she bring her easel and paints also. She had been quite surprised with how taken Loki was with her paintings and art. She knew she was talented, even if it felt egotistical to think that, but his reactions and praise made her practically glow. He carried them through himself and set them up in the sparse living room of her suite. A few other things may have found themselves into her suite with the ease of travel afforded by the raven-haired god. One of her favorite prints from her bedroom now sat on the dresser, a print of Thomas Kincaid’s Seaside Village. Her favorite fleece blanket lay on the end on her bed and a few of her succulents were scattered between her bedroom and the living room. A few touches made the impersonal suite feel more…homey. Audrey had no doubts Pepper would make a point of trying to acquire things to add to Audrey’s suite in hopes of convincing her to stay. To show that the Tower could feel as much like home. Truthfully she was not sure if she would ever be ready for that. She loved everyone but she needed her space, plus mixing work and home would be tough. The commute would be great though.

Quickly Audrey changed out of her pajamas into her black yoga capris, and plum, tight t-shirt, making sure her back was covered. She swiftly brushed her teeth and tossed her long hair into a bun. However interesting yoga looked, she had never managed to take a class. Although she refused to admit it to the smug woman sitting on the end of her bed, she was excited to finally get the chance to try it out.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Wanda picked up their conversation. “Did you bring your tea kettle from your apartment here? That would be nice for your kitchen. We should get some milk to so we can have hot cocoas. Also, I like the flowers. They are gorgeous. Did Pepper get you those? Or Bucky?”

“Wait, what?... What flowers?”

“The vase of flowers on the table next to your couch…”

There were not flowers there last night when she went to bed. She was sure of it. Curious, Audrey walked out of her room to examine. The sounds of the bed shifting alerted that Wanda was following. The living room was Spartan in its furnishings with a utilitarian three-seater couch, and coffee table in the center of the room. A large flat screen TV hung against the wall across from the couch. A large kitchenette ran along the wall with a huge window allowing light to pour through. Every suite in the Tower had the standard bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. In her mind it was a bit excessive but she would never argue about the amount of space with Tony. That was not a fight worth having. Plus it felt like an actual apartment verse a hotel room which she appreciated. Her easel waited in the far corner for her, a fresh canvas already set up and her paints and brushed on the cheap side table she found at a thrift store. It made the corners of her lips turn up. Maybe she would enjoy it this weekend. It had been a couple months since she sat down and lost herself  to art and the memories of the places in her dreams. For the most part everything in the room was monotone in an off-white, besides the harsh black cabinets giving the place a modern feel. Except now, on the coffee table was a huge bouquet of purple dahlias and baby’s breath. Audrey felt her heart stutter for a moment as she moved closer. They were beautiful and added the touch of color necessary in the otherwise bland room. Even the vase was exquisite with a mosaic of a sunrise over water. Sticking her face into the flowers, she took a deep breath, a smile growing on her face.

“So, who got them for you?”

“Mmm? Oh.” Audrey glanced around the flowers and vase but did not see a card or note. “I’m not sure.”

“Maybe you have a secret admirer?” They both laughed. “Come on, we’ll figure it out later. We can’t be late to class.”

“The class is in the Tower.”

Wanda waved a hand dismissively as she started towards the door.

Practically ripping her eyes away from the gorgeous bouquet, Audrey followed her friend. Her mind tried to supply a name to whom must have anonymously gifted her the flowers. In the end, her thoughts continued to return to the last person to gift her flowers in a coffee shop. Catching up to Wanda, she decided she would ask him later.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Just over an hour later, Audrey’s mind could not comprehend how she was so tired and sore yet strangely relaxed after the yoga class. She barely sweat but her muscles screamed at being used in ways she was unused to. Wanda joyfully reminded her of how sore she would be tomorrow then laughed at Audrey’s unamused expression. Feigning annoyance, Audrey agreed to attend another class with Wanda in the future. The slow movements and focused breathing were a nice change of pace to her usual Zumba with the fast, dancing steps and heavy breathing associated.

They wandered into the communal kitchen and common room of the Avengers’ residential floors. Coffee was still calling the blonde’s name loud and clear. Her mission now was to answer the call as quickly as possible without getting sidetracked. The two were talking about the Tuesday evening Zumba class Audrey usually attended as they stepped out of the elevator. The overpowering smell of bacon smacked them followed by the aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. Looking over to the kitchen, Steve and Sam held the spatulas, signaling it was their turn to prepare the Saturday morning breakfast. Unfortunately, this meant most of the Avengers were within the large room waiting for the food. Less than ten seconds after the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out, wolf whistles and cat calls greeted them jovially, mainly coming from Sam, Bucky and Tony.

 Rolling her eyes, Audrey followed Wanda towards the expansive kitchen island. The brunette took a seat next to the Black Widow who was nursing a steaming cup in her hands. Bypassing the two, Audrey went straight for the coffeepot, throwing out a ‘good morning’ so she did not seem intentionally rude. Her mission would not be thwarted, the caffeine summoned her. With a steaming cup of nectar from the gods, not of the two residing in the Tower, Audrey took a sip feeling more human already. She leaned against the counter, picking a spot between Thor, happily munching Pop-Tarts already and Steve, standing in front of a griddle.

“Damn, Princess. Eat a sandwich.” Tony quipped from a holographic display that him and Bruce were staring at over the large kitchen table.

Without a word, since she did not have enough coffee in her to deal with Tony’s snark, she provided him an excellent view of her middle finger. A few who noticed it laughed as Natasha called Tony an ‘asshole’. Audrey knew Tony meant it teasingly but it still stirred some repressed feelings. All her life she had been skinny, at certain points doctors actually wanted her to put on weight. However much media demanded women to be skinny, the grass was not always greener on the other side. Growing up, she had been teased ruthlessly by some of her classmates, calling her ‘stick’, ‘anorexic’, ‘skeleton’ amongst other names and saying her breasts were just mosquito bites or she would never need a bra. Eventually she had gotten some curves, the only good thing coming from puberty, but it was still something she was trying to be less self-conscious of. It was a huge reason she hardly wore work-out clothes in front of others. It felt easier, safer, to stick with her professional wardrobe.

“Drea, what are you doing today?” Nat asked from across the kitchen, still sitting on a bar stool in black workout clothes. More than likely, she had just come from the gym herself.  

She shrugged. “Usually I would catch up on whatever I needed to do for work and clean my laundry…preferably sleep in.” She sent a mock glare at Wanda whom just smiled innocently. “But I think I’ll relax today. Maybe watch a movie. I need to get in contact with my landlord about the…incident but I’m avoiding that a bit longer.”

“Tomorrow I’m going to start teaching you to fight.”

“Nat…” Audrey whined, clutching her hot mug in-between her hands.

The red-head ignored her. “You know you need it. I’m surprised we haven’t pushed it before this. Even Pepper has some understanding especially after the A.I.M. incident.”

“She’s right.” Steve added, glancing over at Audrey from his griddle of sizzling bacon, standing in his own work-out attire of loose sweats and a very fitted shirt. “It can’t hurt and none of us want you to be put in that position again.”

“Or she could just move into the Tower!” Tony yelled over.

Audrey rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee, trying very hard not to feel like she was getting ganged up on. They meant well and it would be in her best interest… Hopefully they would not laugh at her when her inexperience showed.

“We’ll go easy on you, doll.” Bucky contributed, sneaking a piece of cooling bacon from the plate next to her. Casually she stuck her leg out trying to trip him but being the ex-assassin, he easily outmaneuvered her with a cocky wink thrown her way.

Sam spoke up, kindly changing the subject as he flipped pancakes. “On another note, I kinda like the idea of an easy day. Why don’t we just play games and watch movies today? We’ve never been able to do that with Audrey here. Perfect distraction for her.”

A chorus of ‘yeahs’ echoed and it was almost unanimously decided to happen. Steve wanted to have a quick sparring with everyone but his idea was outvoted. Peter Parker was to be over for the late breakfast so it was decided to be a fun team bonding day. Audrey could not deny the excitement she felt with the idea of her inclusion into the team bonding. Setting her mug on the counter, she carefully pulled her hair out of its bun and ran her fingers through it as conversation began as to what movies and games had to happen. There was still a dull ache in her chest from the break-up with Brandon and her nerves were still tense from Dante’s break-in. The past three days had not been emotionally easy on her. So spending time with her friends to distract her from the emotions she needed to process…she was not about to turn it down in any way.

Soon after, Peter arrived, happily chirping away and adding to the conversation. With his arrival, everyone made their way to the large table to eat family style. A few extra chairs had to be found but everyone managed to squeeze around the table. Pepper joined them, taking the seat on Audrey’s left. As they were initially sitting, Audrey darted to take the seat next to Loki, placing him on her right. He stilled as if shocked by someone vying for a spot next to him but broke out in a wide grin. Of course, he was the only one dressed up in anything besides work-out clothes and sweats. Not that Audrey minded seeing him in a crisp black suit. The man oozed poise and class, with hints of mischief. Conversation flowed around the table, all excited about a day of rest and fun. Plates were passed around, the delicious aromas wafted through the room, jokes and teases were thrown back and forth. It felt comfortable to sit amongst. Never would Audrey have guessed she would be here at any point prior in her life. With people who cared about her so much and genuinely looked out for her without an agenda. Strangely enough it solidified her peace with breaking up with Brandon. He only saw the negative of the Avengers, the blood on their hands. She, though, was honored enough to see the another side of them. This relaxed, humorous group who had transformed into a family. Sure they had their issues but at the end of the day, they were cared deeply about each other. Audrey hoped she was lucky enough to bask in this for years to come.

At one point, Audrey leaned closer to Loki, making sure to keep her voice low so hopefully no one would overhear amongst the loud chaos surrounding the table. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the beautiful vase that appeared overnight in my room, would you?”

He leaned closer, dropping his voice as if conspiring with her. “My dear, are you accusing me of entering your chambers while you slept?”

“Maybe.”

“You wound me. I would never enter without your permission.” He gave a quick wink. “Magic knows no boundaries though.”

She laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers. “Well thank you. They are gorgeous.”

Tenderly he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his voice dropping even lower, barely audible. “They fall woefully short to the woman whose presence they reside in.”

It took a moment for his meaning to sink in. Her stomach fluttered and her mouth went dry as their eyes held for a second. Those emerald green eyes that she wanted to learn what secrets were held behind them, what emotions they kept hidden from others. Warmth flooded her. Unconsciously she leaned closer to him, drawn in by his words and presence. What did he mean by those words? By the gift?

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when Thor called over to Loki, asking him about a particular Midgardian game and if they’ve played it yet. Loki turned his head to answer and Audrey was grateful. Sitting up straight and taking a large sip of her coffee, she tried to figure out why his comment felt burned into her soul. Sure she had been called all variations of beautiful, but what he said felt so much more impactful. It was not said teasingly but honestly. He thought she was gorgeous. No, beyond gorgeous. Was he saying that as a friend…or was there more to his meaning? Her cheeks flushed as the thought hit her. Looking around, hoping no one noticed her flushed features, her eyes caught Wanda’s staring. The brunette gave her a knowing look before responding to something Vision said beside her. Audrey turned her attention back to her plate but could not help peeking occasionally out of the corner of her eye at the man beside her.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

As deemed a team bonding day by the Captain and whole-heartedly agreed upon by the rest of the Avengers, the atmosphere had a jovial, light-heartedness not usually there. Arguments centered on movies and games to be enjoyed, particularly when learned that certain super soldiers and Asgardians did not know what they were.

After breakfast, Loki silently removed himself from the group. Never before had he been included or invited into these team bonding events unless it dealt with preparing for a mission. He doubted this time was any different. Why would it be? Settling on one of the couches, he contented himself with being on the outskirts. The good doctor had also slipped away and was channel surfing, bags under his eyes like he had not slept well. Banner and Loki had made an unspoken truce long ago. Neither one desired to fight the other…again, and so they remained civil towards one another. Even after their time in Sakaar and fighting in Ragnarök, it was simpler to ignore each other. Banner eventually chose a program trying to discover the secrets of Easter Island.

Laughter spread out from the kitchen, companionship and joy radiating. An angry coil threatened to tighten around Loki’s heart. The desire to be wanted, to be worthy, to walk over casually and join in the merriment burned within him. He forcefully shoved the desire away, keeping his eyes fixed on the large TV screen. It was pointless. It was easier to be alone. Even if the yearning for more followed his every step now. It was strange enough getting used to Barnes seeking him out, let alone his mystified feelings for a certain stunning blonde. Could he ever feel comfortable in the presence of these superheroes? Would he ever again feel free to join in revelry without fear of being rejected?

Several minutes later he heard her soft footfalls come around the back of the couches and move to stand in front of him. To both his elation and detriment, Audrey still was clad in those tight things called yoga capris and a soft, tight t-shirt. Everything molded to her body in ways that made it hard to take his eyes off of her. She was effortless beauty incarnate, with her long golden hair hanging loosely down her back and a beaming smile blinding him.

“Come on, we’re playing a game.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I beg your pardon?”

“I picked out a game I thought you’d enjoy.” She bumped her foot against his, standing directly in front of him. “It’s about world domination and all.”

He snorted at her shit-eating grin as he took her offered hands and pulled him to his feet. He was taken aback again by her true height, for she wore flats today instead of her heels that he was accustomed to. Feeling as if he towered over her, although she stood at his shoulder height, did not bring the sense of intimidation he was used to giving others. If anything he felt he was better able to shield her with his body. Although when she was in heels, her face were much closer to his own. Definitely something he did not mind at all. Her continued talking brought him out of his sudden musing about how the skin on her neck would taste under his lips and tongue. Something to consider later. Not that it matter. Since it would never happen. Yet his mind seemed to enjoy tormenting itself with images and feelings of what it would be like.

“Besides isn’t it a goal of yours to bring people to their knees? Here’s your opportunity.” She whispered as they stood chest to chest, her face still alight looking up into his, having helped pull him to his feet.

A smile tugged on his lips at her tease. That seemed to be a particular favorite of hers. Two could play that game though. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin and creating goosebumps there. “Only you, darling, and only in pleasure.”

“Hopefully you’re not all talk, Mr. Mischief.” She took a half step back to wink cheekily at him. He could feel a growl growing in his chest, an acceptance of her challenge. The abrupt urge to grab her hips and pull her back against him, to crush her lips against his, to own her for a moment and give her a taste of the pleasures he could provide…it inundated his mind and caused him to freeze. Lust rose up with her tease but it was more than that. It was a desire to share himself with her…and for more than just a single passionate night. A sensation unfamiliar to him. What was this?

Tugging on his hand, she led him over to the kitchen table where a board game was being set up. Sure enough it was a game about taking over the world called Risk. The six people playing were Audrey, Thor, Bucky, Sam, Peter and himself. Nat, Wanda and Vision sat nearby to watch. Tony grabbed Bruce claiming there was something they had to do but Tony demanded to pick the next game. Pepper regretfully disappeared due to a social meeting but promised to be back in the afternoon for movies and pizza. Steve just laughed at them all, having to go check in with King T’Challa but agreed he would come back down right away.

In the game, Peter was the first to lose. He continuously apologized whenever he “attacked” someone and was quickly defeated by Sam. The next one out was Thor, outed by Audrey. Loki was silently impressed and turned-on to see a huge competitive streak come out of her during the game. Her actions were ruthless and aggressive but she, unfortunately, was the next one out by none other than Bucky. During the whole game Sam and Bucky shot insults and taunts at one another, but it escalated from funny to hilarious when Sam beat Bucky out of the game, leaving only the Falcon and Loki.

 “Kick his ass.” Audrey whispered next to him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“As you wish, priestess.”

It did not take long for Loki to pulverize Sam’s defenses. He had been assessing the man’s strategies and decided to use to against him. Sam moved all the majority of his troops in one big unit, leaving only the necessary amount to defend the countries under his possession. It was simple to use a few well-placed troops to swipe away poorly defended countries while dodging the Sam’s main army until he owned majority of the board. With the last country taken over and all the board world covered in the green of his chosen color, Loki dared his signature smirk.

“Don’t worry, I promise to be a benevolent ruler.” He smirked at the dark-skinned man.

Sam just laughed, shaking his head. “I guess we better get used to everything being in golds and greens. Not typically my colors but we know I can make anything look good.”

Tony arrived back, with Steve in tow, just as Risk was wrapping up. With them, Tony carried a card game that brought hoots of laughter from those around the table that recognized it- Cards Against Humanity. Quickly a secondary game evolved to see who could make Steve and Peter blush the most. Loki found himself openly smiling at some of the card readings as someone stumbled over the words either in fits of laughter or horror. The game had a dark sense of humor he enjoyed and was pleased to have been included in. Audrey continued to sit on his left and every time she laughed, the sound reverberated through his core. He wanted to bask in her joyful glow and selfishly keep her laughter and smiles to himself.

Loki’s favorite hand during the game had to be when it was Steve’s turn to read and somehow got the card, ‘This is your captain speaking. Please prepare to…’ and to everyone else’s unabashed amusement, Tony put down, ‘bend over and spread ‘em wide’. The color on Steve’s face matched a tomato as he sputtered through the cards. Bucky almost fell out of his chair  laughing so hard meanwhile Peter covered his eyes as his own blush deepened.

After they collectively drifted over to watch the original Ghostbusters, Loki shoved down the feeling of loss as Audrey sat between Wanda and Natasha as they claimed a ‘girls only couch’. Some people drifted in and out over the next several hours but Loki decided to stay as long as Audrey did. After the movie they started The Fifth Element and ate lunch. Next a game was set up of Just Dance which was almost as hilarious to watch as the card game played. It quickly became obvious who had rhythm and who did not.

At some point Loki was still on the couch, now watching Steve, Thor and Peter play MarioKart. If occasionally, although it could never be proven, Loki used his magic to mess with Thor’s controller or nudge his hands so Thor’s character drove into walls or off cliffs making Thor roar in fury…who could blame him for the amused smirk painted on his face?

Suddenly a frantic scream caused Loki to whip his head around, body rigid, to stare at the kitchen. He saw Audrey chasing after Bucky as the ex-assassin threw his head back laughing running away from her around the kitchen island. Wanda stood with a hand over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her own laughter. Stark was doubled-over the island watching the shenanigans. Eventually Audrey, still spewing threats at a grinning super solider, went to the sink to wash her hands. Whatever it was seemed to be done in good humor so Loki relaxed. But only just enough to not appear tense. He kept an ear tuned to what was going on in the kitchen, if he needed to intervene…for whatever reason. Once she was clean, Bucky tried to pull Audrey into a hug but she, with mock anger, pushed away from him.

“Baby doll…” Bucky playfully whined as Audrey stomped away from him.

“Nope, you’re a jerk. It’s official.” Audrey dropped down on the three seater couch between Thor and Loki.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Steve deadpanned. “I could have told you that.”

“Punk, shut it!”

Steve just smiled.

Glancing down at her, Loki raised a single eyebrow in question.

She leaned back, bringing a thumbnail to her lips. “I was talking to Wanda and the idiot sprayed whipped cream into my hand behind my back. God, I hate that stuff…ugh, now my hand is STILL STICKY, JAMES!”

“That’s what she said.” Sam teased sitting across from them on the opposite couch.

“Ugh. Children, the lot of them.” Audrey declared but without much fire in her words.

Loki shook his head before turning back to the race on the screen. A few minutes later, Audrey slid closer to him. Her hip pressed to his, thighs touching. He looked down at her once again, surprised and confused by her actions, albeit slightly aroused too. He needed to keep his libido in check…mostly in check.

“Want to help me, O god of mischief?” She whispered, her chestnut eyes practically glowing with a wicked gleam.

Casually he pulled his arm out from between them and stretched it across the back of the couch, behind her head. “What do you have in mind, my priestess?” He dropped his voice low, so his brother could not hear although the oaf was still consumed and yelling at the video game.

Tilting her head so it laid on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear, unable to suppress her glee. “Think you can make the fridge magnets stick to Bucky’s arm?”

Her lips were so close to his, he could feel her warm breath on them. Her scent of warm vanilla encircled him, his mind consumed with only thoughts of her and the insane desire to pull her even closer. To kiss her. To run his fingers through her hair and delight in the sensation. How was it possible for her to be so intoxicating to him?  It took an extra moment for her words to sink through the haze in his mind but when it did, a mischievous grin appeared. “My dear, you are a delight. This will be child’s play.’

Over the next fifteen minutes, whenever Bucky was anywhere close to the refrigerator, a magnet would fly off and land on his arm silently. It was not until the sixth magnet that he even noticed them. He loudly swore then growled at the fact that no matter how hard he tried to yank them off, they would not budge. Steve, ever the faithful friend and leader, offered his assistance to Bucky but became surprised when even he could not pull it off. Next thing they knew it became its own competition. Tony tried to pull the magnets off with a sleeve from his Iron Man suit but to no avail. Sam grabbed some olive oil and smeared it before trying to pull them off. That only caused Bucky’s arm to shine and a few lube jokes to happen. Even Peter tried to pull them off using a web. At one point, Audrey practically had her face buried in Loki’s side to stifle her laughter. He could not help his own amusement from showing. It felt too good. Peter took off to find Vision and Wanda hoping they could help. Concerned for his companions, Thor joined the crowd but Loki’s amusement must have given the joke away.

Thor’s booming voice rang out in mock disapproval, barely able to hide his merriment at the prank. “Brother, release them.”

With a flick of his wrist, the magnets vanished from Bucky’s shiny metal arm and reappeared on the large refrigerator. Audrey’s laughter rang out clear and pure, not needing to hide it any longer.

“Wha…” Bucky’s eyes shifted from Audrey to Loki then widened in mock horror. “Et tu, Brutus?”

Loki shrugged.

“Oh, I’ll remember this at our next sparring.” Bucky threatened, wiping his arm off with a towel as he approached. He leapt over the back of the couch to take Thor’s spot. Grinning, he poked Audrey’s side causing  her to squeal and scoot closer to Loki.

“Don’t make me separate you two.” Natasha flatly stated but her eyes betrayed her own mirth as she glared between Bucky and Audrey.

A new movie was decided, Peter’s pick, and soon the opening scene of How To Train Your Dragon played. Bucky grabbed Audrey’s feet she had tucked beside her and draped them over his lap. To compensate, Audrey adjusted to press her back against Loki’s side, part of her arm hanging over his thigh.

“Is this ok? You can tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want me to move.”

He pressed his head against hers. “Of course. I am quite comfortable.” That seemed to appease her, turning her head to face the new movie. Unable to help it, he soaked in her touch like an arid desert absorbing a renewing rainfall. It had been so long since he had a day of being relaxed and, not that he would admit it out loud, having genuine fun. The laughter, the jokes, the teasing, and somehow he was allowed to be a part of it all…it mended a few of the tears in his blackened soul. Flickers of hope licked at him. He was cautious though. There was too much evil he had done to be forgiven, to truly be one of the Avengers but for today, for this moment, he could pretend. For the woman who bleed warmth into the core of his very being, he wished it could be real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to update! Life suddenly got crazy, writer's block happened...the bane of my existence. Anyway, i'm back! yay! I had such a great time writing this chapter (once I got inspired). Lemme know what you think of it, please. :)

 

Staring at the ceiling clearly was not helping her go back to sleep. Audrey glanced at her phone and saw it was almost 3:30AM. Great. Her body would have loved a few more hours of sleep until her alarm went off but her mind had other ideas. It was Monday morning, which meant back to work. Although since she was still at the Tower, she did not have to worry about the morning commute. At least that was a small blessing. Lying awake, her mind created her schedule for the day, what she needed to do in her working hours. First, she needed to head down to the PR department about the Fourth of July gala coming up that weekend. Most of those coming were famous in some way and security was going to be a nightmare along with the paparazzi. Plus Tony’s sudden inspiration to have a red carpet for everyone to walk down into the gala. One of these days she was going to have Tony plan his own party and see how much work they actually were. The upcoming gala to celebrate the Fourth felt as if it was consuming her soul. Pepper was helping but she still had the company to run. Audrey would be glad when it was over, and possibly demand a vacation to recover.  After the PR department, it was down to the first floor gift shop to decide where to put the new Avengers plushies and t-shirts that the sales department had created. The first couple floors of the Tower were for tourists and the community, Happy Hogan was in charge of security specifically for those floors. A press conference was happening in two days that Audrey wanted to make sure everything was ready for. The room used should have been cleaned and prepared already but she liked to double check.

With a groan, the blonde rolled out of bed, flicking on the overhead light. She snatched her silk robe from the end of the bed and tugged it on over her tank top and sleep shorts as she headed to her living room. Perhaps if she got some water and wrote down all her thoughts that were buzzing like an overturned hive, she could relax and fall back asleep for an hour or so. Glancing around her living room and kitchen, her Starkpad was not where she remembered typically keeping it at night. Wandering around she was surprised to not see it anywhere in her suite. Last she remembered was working on it in the communal common room for the Avengers, going over some final design details with Pepper when Wanda called out that dinner was ready. After that she somehow got roped into playing a quick card game and having a drink with a few of them, that turned into taking hours and several drinks…thanks to Tony’s unfailing insistence and persistence pretending the weekend would never end. Truthfully over the weekend, she had a wonderful time. It had been awhile since she laughed as much as she had. It felt good. The heavy cloud of sadness and apprehension after breaking up with Brandon and residual fear and anger from Dante’s break-in were dissipating due to being overshadowed by laughter and friends. Her and Wanda even Skyped Clint on Sunday afternoon, which had been its own source of amusement.

Figuring she would be right back, she decided to forgo shoes as she headed out to the common room in search of her Starkpad. It was down a floor for her, so her feet carried her to the elevator. Guest suites typically were not on the same floor as the Avengers but apparently Tony thought her safe enough so her suite was on the same floor as Bruce, Thor and Loki. Moonlight and streetlights bathed the shadowed common room enough that she chose not to turn on any lights. Walking around, she peeked at the kitchen and did not see it anywhere on the counters or island. She headed towards the couches to see if she left it there or on the large, glass coffee table.

“Why are you up?”

 Startled by the unexpected voice from the shadows, Audrey released a small scream, stumbling back a step as her heart flew somewhere onto the ceiling.

“Freakin’ dancin’ dipstick, Bucky.” She pressed a hand over her heaving chest. “Warn me next time you are sitting silently in the dark.”

“Sorry.” His deep voice softly drifted from his seat on the farthest couch, hidden from the light.

There was a heaviness to his voice, grief and guilt dripping off and pooling onto the floor beneath his feet. As she rounded the couches, immediately spotting her Starkpad lying on one, she ignored it to move closer to him. Slowly she sat down near him, angling her body so she could face him. “How long you been out here?”

He shrugged, not lifting his head from staring at his hands hanging loosely between his knees.

“Steve have to wake you up?” It was a shot in the dark but with how sullen and morose he looked, it would make sense.

“Yeah. Almost broke his nose.”

She just nodded, running a finger over her bottom lip. She knew Bucky still had nightmares about HYDRA and the horrible things they forced him to do. There were many times she had spent comforting him during the day when he could not get the images out of his head and he did not want to bother Steve. Hearing that Steve actually had to come wake him meant Bucky was screaming loud enough to alert Steve in the suite next door. She suspected the dream centered around the god-awful chair and subsequent brainwashing.

“Can I touch you?”

He exhaled loudly then sat up straight, reaching his hand out for her. She took it, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand. They sat together for several minutes.

“Loki was down here before me.”

“Mmm?”

He shifted to lay his head back on the couch. “He was tossing daggers at the wall. He’s got excellent aim. Would have made a damn good sniper.” He paused, debating his next words before uttering them, as if sharing a secret of consequence. “I think he has…his sleep isn’t always restful…like mine.”

That observation caught her attention, she filed it away to ponder later. Maybe the offer she had made to Bucky needed to be extended to the brooding god. Now though, she chose to focus on the man next to her. “Think you’ll try and go back to sleep?”

“No.”

“Ok.” This did not come as a surprise. She slid off the couch and held her hands out to him, wiggling her fingers. “Come on, you’re taking me out for coffee.”

A half-smile grew on his face as he accepted her hands. “Am I now?”

“Yep. Some guy told me of this quaint coffeeshop in some terrible place called Brooklyn that has the best muffins.”

“Sounds like hell of a place, doll. This guy must have good taste.”

“Not really. He is nothing but trouble with a bottomless pit of a stomach. I only tolerate him cause he’s got a great motorcycle.”

He chuckled as he pulled her onto a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Let me change and I’ll meet you at your suite in five minutes?”

“Perfect.” She squeezed him once more before letting him go. Snatching her Starkpad off the couch, she headed back to her suite to change. It was going to be a long day but worth it. No one should suffer with the after effects of nightmares alone. She knew from personal experience.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

A few of the Avengers were in the kitchen or common room when Audrey and Bucky returned from their motorcycle ride. Steve was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in hand, prime target for grandpa jokes. Thor and Loki were sitting at the kitchen table talking, well more Thor talking and Loki looking skeptical. It was about 6:30AM so she figured everyone else was already up and out or still sleeping. She needed to go start getting ready, a shower was definitely necessary. Her hair looked like it had been through a wind storm after riding behind Bucky-the speed demon. It was only by divine intervention that they had not seen any cops. Not that she guessed an officer would want to give the Winter Soldier a speeding ticket. She tugged Bucky’s leather jacket off and tossed it onto the kitchen island. Although she wore a pair of jeans and a cotton t-shirt, Bucky always made sure she wore his leather jacket and a helmet…even if he forwent them himself.

“Morning, Steve.” She greeted, coming around the kitchen island to pour a cup of coffee.

“Hey, good morning.” He set the newspaper down to look between Audrey and Bucky who slid onto a bar stool next to him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just out getting some fresh air.”

His eyebrows rose skeptically, darting to look at his oldest, best friend. “I thought you were going to try and rest.”

Bucky ran a hand through his shaggy hair, lips tilted up slightly. “That one demanded I take her out for coffee or she would shave my head.”

“No.” She pointed her spoon at him, her mug of liquid gold in the other hand. “I threatened to shave your head if you didn’t stop glaring at the barista who winked at me. The guy was just flirting.”

The brunet mumbled something that she could not hear but made Steve shake his head, smiling.

“You two play nice today.” Audrey teased, flicking Bucky’s ear as she walked by.

“Yes, ma’am.” They chorused causing her to roll her eyes.

Making her way past the kitchen table she decided to greet the two gods sitting there. She stood behind the chair next to Loki, Thor sitting at the head of the table on Loki’s other side. “How are you two fine gentlemen doing this morning?”

“Well. How do you fare?” Thor smiled, a Pop-Tart in hand.

“I’m good, except I should be getting ready for work.”

“Could you spare a moment, Lady Audrey?”

She took a sip of her coffee, the French vanilla creamer a delight to her taste buds. “Sure. What can I do?”

“I know you have spoken with Lady Sif infrequently. She worries we have closed ourselves off to Midgard too much even though we have only been here a year. What are your thoughts?”

That was certainly not the topic she was expecting to come from the blond god. Audrey hesitated as her mind tried to process her thoughts on the matter based on what she knew and plus it was too early for this deep of a conversation. Her conversation with the Lady Sif were certainly infrequent and based on supplies needed for the people of New Asgard. The looks both gods wore made her bite her tongue to push the topic off. They looked so genuinely interested in her opinion, however little it meant. Soon she found herself talking with the two for the next almost half an hour about how involved they wanted their people to be with the outside world. Ideas for an ambassador from Norway to spend some time there was thrown out. To her surprise, Loki put forth the idea of a teacher to educate the children and adults on Midgardian history so they better understood their new world. He explained, as princes of Asgard, they had received in-depth histories of all Nine Realms during their centuries of tutoring. She agreed that was an excellent idea and could start researching someone who would fit the role well for them after the gala.

Like a bat out of hell, Natasha abruptly raced down the hallway, sliding to a stop at the island. “Fury is here.”

“What?” Steve asked but that was all the heads up they received.

Emerging from the elevator like the Grim Reaper with his black coat flowing behind him and face stern was Nicholas Fury. His hard voice was even colder, frost practically appearing with each exhale. “Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?” His eye roved over to Audrey. “And you, I thought you worked with PR on shit like this. I got Ross halfway up my ass and the World Security Council demanding answers. The last thing the Avengers need is bad press right now.”

“Fury, what are you talking about?” Steve rose off of his stool to face him fully.

Audrey was not afraid to admit that Nick Fury intimidated her. He was the dark angel of justice with brimstone and fire left in his wake. The way he glared at her now made her want to crumble but she refused. Her heart pounded but she kept her mouth shut.

“FRIDAY, pull up the article.” Fury demanded, eye still focused on her.

Within seconds, an celebrity gossip website was projected onto the large TV. A particular article covered the screen with the title in huge letters that read: ‘The Avengers’ New Whore?’.  Audrey stopped breathing. The damning part was the multitude of pictures with her and different Avengers in them, taken in ways that could seem romantic. She gasped as her eyes scanned what her brain refused to process. The outcries from those around her was drowned out by the blood rushing in her ears and her heart hammering. She could not tear her eyes away from the article…the deceitful words…the pictures… Someone grasped the mug from her hands, the softest clink on the table telling her it had been set down before her dropped it. She doubted she would have even noticed if it did shatter at her feet. A large, cool hand touched her lower back and she blindly grasped the other hand offered to her. It kept her somewhat grounded. Embarrassment and anger rolled in her, threatening to drag her under. Someone said her name but it sounded so far away. The images and words of the article held her full attention. The article talked about her supposed ‘work’ at the Tower and speculated on her true intentions and relationship with the superheroes. The pictures were obviously taken from a distance with a good quality camera and long lens. There was one of her and Bucky from several months ago, bundled up and walked through Central Park, his arm around her shoulders as they laughed. Another showed Steve helping her get out of one of the team’s black SUVs, her smiling happily as he held her hand. There was one of her and Sam looking out a window, shoulders touching. Another of Tony whispering in her ear with her mock glaring at him. Even an old one with Clint walking next to her on the sidewalk. Thor sitting next to her at a restaurant, both looking at her phone in her hands, obviously cut from a larger group photo. The most recent though was a close up of Loki holding her close as they danced on the sidewalk. They stared into one another’s eyes, oblivious to those around them. So many happy moments caught in those pictures, now ruined. Now used to slander her reputation. Eyes roving the article there was no author’s name attached but based on the website, she could guess where it originated.

“FRIDAY, confirmation on the author please.” She spoke up for the first time.

Silence filled the room until the A.I. spoke after a minute. “Miss Murphy, the author hacked the website to post the article set for release today. I cannot guarantee the original author but the computer used is owned by a Mr. Dante Chen, formally an employee of this website. He was consequently fired after being released from jail following the break-in to your apartment.”

“Shit!” Bucky exclaimed, the mechanics from his metal arm whirling in his agitation. “That asshole needs to be taught a lesson!”

“Sergeant Barnes, you do not go anywhere near that man.” Fury commanded.

“We can’t let him do this!”

Steve spoke up, having placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We won’t, Buck. Nat, can you do something about this?”

The red-head was already furiously typing away on her cell phone, perfect eyebrows pinched in anger.

“Audrey?” A soft, silky voice called into the haze of emotions clouding her mind.

Turning her head, she realized the hand she grasped between her own and the other hand pressed on her lower back belonged to Loki. He was watching her intently, a mask of cool concern there but his red eyes betrayed his anger. Another time she would question how his emerald eyes were now red. The anger, fury, fear, embarrassment and pain warred for dominance within her at the moment.

“Why?” She asked him, not really expecting an answer. “Why would he do this? Is it because I wouldn’t talk to him? Because I got him thrown in jail?”

He pulled her into his arms, his scent of snow and mint cradling her. “No, my dear. None of this is your fault. He was angry and just took it out on you.”

She nodded, still staring at the screen. So many of those pictures she would have loved, moments of joy with those she deemed friends. Seeing them now under the word ‘whore’ made her want to vomit. It was not until Loki began stroking her hair that she noticed she was shaking. From fear or anger, she was not positive. How could Dante do this to her? Was the fear he caused her with breaking into her apartment not enough? The feeling of no longer being safe in her own home, was that not enough? Now he wanted to degrade her and force the world to see her as he did? Why was this happening to her? She wished to hide, it would be the easy thing to do…but she knew she would hate herself if she did. She had friends here, family that supported and cared for her. It had been so long since she had that. Was she willing to give that up?

A minute later, the screen blacked out.

“Done.” Natasha stated coldly. “It’s been taken down and made unrecoverable.”

“Thank you, Natasha. Rogers, it would be imperative for you to join me in talking with Ross.”

“Yes, sir. Whatever we need to do to discredit this article.” Steve acknowledged.

The dark eyes of Fury returned to her. “It would be wise for you to stay out of sight until this blows over. At least you already are staying in the Tower. After everything with the Accords, we are still needing to win back the favor of the public eye.” With that haunting statement, he turned around and stormed back to the elevator.

“Audrey, look at me.”

Her chestnut eyes met Steve’s brilliant blue.

“We’ll protect you. Ignore what Fury said, we all know you never meant for anything like this to happen. It’s still early so too many people would not have seen it yet.”

Bucky spoke next, not even trying to hide his fury. “Baby doll, no one gets to talk about you like that. Don’t let what that ass said bother you. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, why would Fury even come here and blame her? That’s some stupid shit right there!”

“I know, Buck. We’ll get it figured out.”

“Would it be helpful to bring Lady Audrey to New Asgard for a time?” Thor asked, having risen from his own seat.

“No, that would only add whatever fuel to the fire.” Nat interjected. “She should stay here and continue her normal routine. The PR department will cover our asses in the media. Anyone who knows Drea would not believe this shit anyway.”

Hearing their words, their belief in her solidified her decision. She would not let Dante’s revenge hold her back. She had lived through worse than this. Rising above those who belittled her was something she had adapted to. “I need to stay. There’s the gala this weekend. I won’t leave that on Pepper to try and set up.”

“Ok. We’ll get this taken care of.” Steve nodded then started towards the elevator.

Nat took a step forward. “Come on, Drea. I know where to find some punching bags that need to be hit. Barnes, here, looks like he might need some too.”

“I’d prefer that asshole’s face.” Bucky spat out but still managed to wink at the blonde.

Audrey had not realized she still clung to Loki, so absorbed in her turmoil of emotions and what the others were saying. She had felt like a ship waiting in a safe harbor, watching the storm pass over while in his arms. Later she needed to decipher that feeling, but not now. The idea of hitting something did sound good. Stepping back, she attempted to smile up at him. “Thank you.”

Tenderly he cupped her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his, now green again. He gazed at her for a moment before softly speaking. “This man will never bother you again. I swear it, my dear.”

That promise sent a shiver down her spine. Squeezing his hand, she moved over to join Natasha.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Tony stumbled out looking like he just rolled out of bed, or more likely his couch in his lab. He looked around at everyone. “Geeze, why’s it so tense in here? Did Buckaroo punch someone again?”

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Darkness and shadows hid his body as he waited. He hoped it would not be much longer but it did not matter. He would wait all night if necessary. It was worth it. The cheap apartment clearly belonged to someone who did not spend excessive time here, nor put in effort to keep it sanitary. Old take-out boxes were scattered along the small kitchen counter and overflowing trash bin. A layer of dust that was an unsettling amount covered everything that was not used frequently.  A stack of overdue bills laid on the plastic table. Not surprising given past actions.

The jostling of the doorknob told the god of mischief his wait was over. It was almost midnight, sooner than the god expected to see his intended victim. He moved silently and stealthily to be at the man’s back when he announced himself. The apartment door opened, spilling light into the darkness before shutting loudly. A grumbling and curse from the apartment’s owner made Loki smirk. The man stumbled through the darkness, to reach the lamp next to the couch. Using his magic to keep the overhead lights from working had been a split second decision. Theatrics were something the mischief maker did enjoy indulging in occasionally. The man tossed a cloth satchel onto the couch, the light before him highlighting his silhouette. Now was the time to play his game.

Out of the darkness, Loki spoke. “Hello, Dante Chen.”

Dante jumped, turning around as a cry escaped his lips. His eyes widened, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. A pathetic creature. This was the man that tried to slander Audrey…that made an enemy of all the Avengers. Fool was not a strong enough description for the man before him.

“Wha…who…who are you?” He babbled out, the light behind him casting a shadow so Loki continued to remain anonymous.

“I am the monster in the night who feasts on the blood of those I distain…and you,” he materialized a dagger and pointed it at the quivering man, “you disgust me.”

“Please…please don’t kill me. Look I’ll give you whatever you want…I…I won’t even call the police. Just please…”

“And why should I care? You are beneath me. A parasite on this realm. You attempted to harm someone dear to me. For that crime, only blood can pay.”

“I would never. Who did I hurt? I’ve never hurt anyone. I don’t even believe in violence!” The man scanned to his left and right, as if someone would come in and save him. Oh how very wrong he was.

“Your article this morning says otherwise.”

“My…my article?” Loki could see the wheels turning in the man’s head before he sputtered out. “Au…Audrey Murphy? That’s what this is about? That bitch…”

In a flash, Loki towered over the man, wearing his full princely attire. His golden horns gleamed catching the light from the lamp. The air turned frigid around them. He could feel his eyes transform to red once again. “Have care how you speak for those words may be your last.”

The man swallowed deeply. Eyes wide as saucers and breathing shallow. If the sudden smell confirmed anything, the fool just pissed himself as well. Good. Fear. It saturated the pathetic man, oozing out of his pores with the foulest stench.

“You know who I am?”

Dante nodded, mutely.

“Excellent, you’re not as incompetent as I thought.” Loki dragged the tip of his dagger from the man’s temple to the base of his throat, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to get his message across. “My brother believes I have changed, that I am no longer a blood-thirsty monster. I disagree. Shall we test this theory? Mmm?”

No response but the stench of fear and piss were answer enough.

“I shall grant you one chance. Leave this city, this state tomorrow and never return. Never try and contact Miss Murphy or try and discredit or slander her ever again. If you do, I will know. If you do, we shall knew the truth of my brother’s theory and how very wrong he is. I will find you, there is nowhere you can hide from me in all the realms…” He paused, a disturbing gleam added to his smirk. “Did you know I taught the Vikings the art of the blood eagle? A terrifying and beautiful thing. They made such a mess but for you, oh for you, I will draw out your pain and agony until my bloodlust from the past thousand years is sated. Do you understand?”

Dante nodded, cowering, whimpering. Pathetic.  

Loki took a step back. “Good. I’ll be watching as you leave tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Chen.”

With that, Loki created a portal quickly behind him and stepped through into his suite in the Tower. He considered going to bed but was too riled up to fall asleep. Perhaps a snack was in order. Threatening people always made him hungry. Waving his hand, he changed back into his typical black suit. The meeting had been less fun then he thought it was going to be. The man had not even tried to stand up for himself or fight back. Yet it did end how he knew it would. All day he had heard the grumbling of those around him about how they could get back at the reporter. A public statement from the PR department had been made invalidating the claim. The organization that Dante worked for publicly apologized to Audrey. It was not enough though. Witnessing firsthand the hurt and anger on her face as she read the article that morning, his bloodlust sang for revenge. His body warred with drawing her closer to him, keeping her safe and protected in his arms but also yearning to seek out the man who dared come after her. With the information Stark gathered about Dante, it had been easy to find his apartment and get in. It also had been awhile since he threatened someone…the experience was entertaining.

The elevator door opened to the common room and Loki stepped out. He was surprised to see the TV on with multiple people sitting on the couches as if waiting. With the sound of his arrival, all heads turned to face him. Ah, they were waiting for him. He should have suspected. He ignored them as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Brother, where have you been?”

“It was a pleasant night for a walk.”

Barnes snorted. “For five hours? That’s a hell of a stroll. Drea was looking for you earlier. Couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Loki, you need to tell us if you are leaving the Tower.”

Loki rounded, teasing gone from his tone. “Am I a prisoner, Captain?”

“No, you’re not.” Rogers stood up, arms crossed. “You leaving with no way for us to communicate with you is not safe though.”

That made him laugh. “Safe? Your concern for my safety is truly endearing but I assure you, it is unnecessary.”

“Our concern is for those around you.” Romanov stated, leaning back against a couch, eyes intent on him.

“Ah, yes. The fair people of this city. Fear not, my fun is sated for now.”

“Brother, did you murder someone?” The one-eyed god stood up.

“Is it murder if its deserved?”

“Loki…”

Rogers interrupted Thor, the anger of America rising in the man. “Loki, tell us where you’ve been and what happened.”

This game was far more fun than threatening the sniveling coward of a man a few minutes ago. It was so easy to rile the good Captain up. Loki waved his hand dismissively. “A meeting I did not wish to miss. No one was harmed…yet.”

“Who did you see?”

“It matters not. A problem has been solved. Punishment rectified for a crime.” He smirked at the aggravated looks on Thor, Rogers, and Romanov’s faces. Barnes’ brows were pinched as if trying to read between the lines of his vague answer. Wilson lay sprawled on a couch, quietly snoring.

“You took care of him, didn’t you?”

A slow tilt of his head and a malicious smirk was all the answer Loki gave.

The brunet grinned wickedly. “Tell me you scared him good..”

“It’ll take some time to scrub the stench of piss out of his carpet.”

Barnes threw his head back with a harsh bark of laughter. The others seemed to finally be picking up on what actually happened.

Thor tilted his head to the side. “You visited this reporter? And did not kill him?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. He promised to leave the state and leave Audrey alone.”

“Ok. Well, next time you choose to go on an impromptu trip for hours, bring something we can use to contact you with.”

Loki mock saluted the Captain as he grabbed an apple off the counter.

“Or just bring me along next time.” Barnes teased, standing up and walking around the couches. “Night, everyone.”

Thor followed Loki to the elevator as the others dispersed. Once alone, Thor spoke up.

“I’m proud of you, Brother.”

“For not killing him? Such faith. I only planned on threatening.”

“Mmm…what did you say?”

“He would get to experience the art of the blood eagle.”

Thor visibly paled.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! yay! So the next few weeks are going to be crazy for me. Because of that, the next chapter probably won't be posted until the earliest at the beginning of October. So two-to-three weeks until the next update. I'm so sorry about the wait but that's life. Anyway, here is a longer chapter to make up for it. Please leave me a comment, let me know what you think! you guys are the best! :)

 

There were many things Audrey could say about the infamous Tony Stark, but this ability to surprise her and catch her off-guard…even this moment topped everything prior.

The Avengers were still at the Tower participating in a family style dinner. Thor and Loki had just returned from New Asgard today after being there for three days. The next morning the team planned on leaving to destroy a newly found HYDRA base in Quebec. The general consensus was it should not take long but they wanted everyone just to be safe. Intel showed less than twenty people there and equipment was old, not a priority base. Sam was the only one staying back since he had a commitment in DC at the Veterans’ Center where he worked. Rhodey no longer participated in missions, still adjusting to his inability to move freely, and spent most of his time acting as a liaison between the military and the Avengers.

Audrey sat next to Wanda at dinner, who was trying to convince the blonde to join her for yoga Saturday morning again. This Saturday was the Fourth of July event that Tony threw annually. Thankfully, this year, Audrey convinced him to host it at a center that fit the elegant theme for the party better than the Tower did. It was going to be a long day and night for her, making sure everything was perfect and none of Tony’s suits were allowed near the place. Last year, one Iron Man suit ‘accidently’ set a table on fire to the horror of all. All Tony responded with was a cocky comment about needing stuff for s’mores now. The memory still made Audrey shudder thinking about dealing with the aftermath.

As people finished up eating and returned their plates to the kitchen, Tony suddenly stood from his seat and threw his hands out wide in his typical dramatic flair. All eyes drew to him as he puffed his chest out. Pepper sat next to him with a resigned look on her face, shaking her head.

“It has been brought to my attention that there are some of us who could use a vacation.” Tony pointedly looked at Pepper before continuing his announcement. “So I am making an executive decision that after the party on Saturday, everyone will be traveling to my villa in Cancun for some sun, sand and umbrella drinks.”

“Tony…” Steve started up but was interrupted.

“Nope. It’s final. We can all use a vacation. All the baddies in the world can put all their evil plans on hold for a week.”

“I’m not quite sure that’s how it works.”

“Doesn’t matter. Avengers will be off the grid for a week. Besides we can shoot all the fireworks we want to celebrate on Monday.” Tony stated as if that would be the sole thing to change the Captain’s mind.

“He has a point.” Natasha spoke up as Steve opened his mouth to argue. “We could use a break. When was the last time we did something for fun?”

After holding Natasha’s gaze for a long moment, a silent challenge between them, Steve sighed then nodded.

“Excellent! Everyone pack lots of beach clothes, and ladies you are all required to wear skimpy bikinis…OW!” Tony cried out after Pepper smacked him. “What?”

“Is Clint or Peter invited to this?” Wanda asked, her face alight with the prospective of getting away from the Tower.

“No one likes Clint, so no.” Tony snarked then dodged a flying fork thrown by Wanda. “Ok, ok. We can ask. Peter…I guess the kid can come. Drea, talk to his Aunt May and school about taking next week off.”

Audrey smiled knowing Peter could be over the moon excited to join them. “Sure, anything else I can do? I’ll call the house manager at the villa to make sure everything is set for your arrival. I can start a list if you guys want any food in particular, and don’t worry, I can easily cover the calls and requests while you guys are gone. Pepper, I’ll coordinate with Nathan so you can rest while there and not receive any distress calls.”

“No can do, princess. You’re coming with us.” Tony smirked her way. “You’re family, besides after all the shit you’ve dealt with, you desperately need copious amounts of alcohol and sunburns.”

Her eyes widened and felt like her jaw dropped. “Ah…Are you sure?”

He flapped his hand at her. “Shut up. Also, I am requiring you to attend the party on Saturday. Nope, Pepper and I already talked about it. You’re coming.”

“I have to. It’s part of my job.” She glanced around at the others in attendance, noticing their confused looks also.

“No, Drea. What he means is we want you to be in attendance with us. You’ll arrive with us, sit with us and be a guest instead of working it.” Pepper clarified, softly smiling at her.

Audrey could only stare at her mentor. Why would they do this? She had never been a “guest” to one of these events, nor expected to. She was not someone important or famous. She just happened to work under Pepper and make friends with the world’s greatest superheroes. It did not make sense for her to be in attendance.

Pepper continued, “we think it would cease any last insults from Dante’s article. It will show we see you as a part of the team and if anyone tries to come against you, they will deal with more than just the PR department. Like Tony said, you’re family.”

Tears filled her eyes at Pepper’s words. It was only because of the team surrounding her in friendship and love that the past hellish week had not been as awful. Wanda squeezed her hand under the table and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Damn right.” Bucky stated from the other side of the table. He gave her a wink when she smiled his way.  

“Ok.” She said hesitantly before repeating herself with more confidence. “Ok.”

“Tonight we can go out and get you a dress.” Wanda threw out, her hand still holding Audrey’s.

“Actually,” Audrey looked at Loki who stood silently in the kitchen watching the proceedings. “Can you take me back to my apartment? I have something I need to pick up there.”

He inclined his head slowly in acceptance, only a faint furrow between his brows indicated his curiosity.

There was one last thing. If she was going to go as a guest, she wanted to fully enjoy herself. Having to deal with the others there, wanting to use her to schmoose up to the Avengers or Pepper was not how she wanted to spend her evening. Nor was she interested in fending off suitors, hoping to dance with her or take her home for the night. It would not be the first time it happened at one of these events. There was one thing she could do that could potentially solve those problems. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Hopefully they would agree. She looked back at Pepper and Tony. “I have one demand…both Loki and Bucky have to be my bodyguards and at least one always has to stay by my side.”

“Why do you need bodyguards?” Steve frowned, cocking his head to the side as if trying to analyze the invisible threat.  

She smirked. “Because if we’re doing this, I’m going all out.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Tony threw his hands up. “What are bodyguards going to do?”

“That means I’m wearing my ‘fuck you’ dress.”

Natasha let out a long whistle as Wanda smiled broadly. Audrey’s eyes twinkled at their reactions. They had been there when she bought it and saw the dress…and how good she looked in it. Brandon hated it so she had never had an chance to wear it. Until now.

Pepper smiled, a delicate hand trying to stifle her amusement. Pepper was the one to finally convince Audrey to buy the dress, even if it was just for herself. To have something in her closet that made her smile whenever she saw it. “If you guys agree, I see no problems.”

“What’s a ‘fuck you’ dress? Why do you even have one?” Tony whined but no one paid any attention to.

Bucky leaned back in his chair, one corner of his mouth turned up. “I’m game, dollface. Maybe I’ll finally get my dance.”

For some strange reason, she watched Loki’s reaction with apprehension. She had guessed Bucky would not mind but Loki…he was the wild card.

After being initially startled, the corners of his lips tilted up. A wicked smile broke on his handsome features. “I would be honored.”

“Can someone please explain what is going on?” Tony cried out.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“What should I do?”

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, already tired of this conversation. “How should I know? You’ve wooed women before. What did you do for that?”

“I’ve only had a few mistresses. I’d gift them trinkets, jewelry, flowers…do you think Sif would like those things?”

“She is a woman, is she not?”

Thor shrugged. “Yet she is a warrior. She’s never been truly…”

“Feminine?” Loki supplied as Thor ceased speaking. He tugged on the sleeves of the black suit he wore, a classic cut with a white shirt underneath and emerald tie. Thor beside him wore a suit also, it had been entertaining trying to find a jacket that fit his broad shoulders well without tearing under movement, yet his was a dark gray with a red tie.

Silence settled between them as they stood in the private garage of the Avengers. As they waited for the women of the group to appear, Thor had grabbed Loki and pulled him aside to talk. Over the three days they had spent back in New Asgard, Loki could see Thor begin to truly see the Lady Sif as more than just a warrior and close friend. How the blundering oaf remained unaware of her affection to him would forever astound Loki. Truly it was a miracle. Now though, Thor decided he wished to woo the lovely Sif and needed a first gift to declare his affection and desires to her. Unfortunately he chose Loki as his sounding board.

Loki had never taken a mistress during his time as a prince of Asgard, satisfied with one-night stands and brief, passionate trysts. Mistresses seemed like too much work and honestly, the women never held his attention long enough to cause him the desire to seek them out further. Although majority of the women in court were not shy about displaying their preference for the blond, broad Prince Thor… Loki heard the nickname the woman called himself specifically in secret… “Silvertongue”. It always made him smile at hearing his lovers’ nickname for him whispered amongst each other. He took great pleasure in making sure that those who found themselves in his bed left fully sated. The only woman he ever bought gifts for was his mother so his experience at wooing a woman for longer than one romp in the sheets was minimal at best.

Drawing his mind out of his thoughts, he surveyed the others in the garage. Two limos sat waiting for their intended occupants to take them to the Fourth of July gala. Everyone was dressed in formal wear for the occasion. It was interesting to see the others dressed up and painfully obvious who was more comfortable in the attire. Banner looked ready to flee at any moment, constantly tugging on the collar of his shirt. Even Rogers and Barnes held some hesitancy but played it off by teasing one another about the clothing they wore before the war, and if only their mothers could see them now. Vision stood casually to the side but appeared the oddest with his purple skin and glowing gem in his forehead.

“What would you gift the Lady Audrey?”

Loki froze at his brother’s sudden question. “Nothing. I am not attempting to woo her.”

“You should.”

“Brother,” Loki tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket, “do shut up.” He hoped the others had not overheard Thor’s question. That was not a rumor he needed spread around. Even if his mind did begin to wonder what he would gift her. Not that it would ever happen. Hypothetically. Her beauty rivaled the moon and stars, her kindness greater than the treasures of all Asgard. Her acceptance of him, purposefully going out of the way to befriend him and make him feel included, that set her far above any woman besides Frigga. It mattered not. A piece of jewelry to remind her of him? “Perhaps you should speak with Audrey. She may have an idea for your first gift.”

“Excellent idea!” Thor slapped Loki’s back in his exuberance. “I shall seek out her advice tonight. Come, let us rejoin our friends.”

He followed Thor back to the others. Soon a competition started up with Barnes and Wilson getting on the floor to see who could so the most push-ups in a minute. They both took off their suit jackets, handing them over to Rogers. Stark held his phone up to time, and most likely record for blackmail if necessary. Declaring he had the greater advantage, Barnes chose to only use one arm during the competition…his metal arm. Cheers and taunts flew good-naturedly as the two competed. The ex-assassin was easily declared the winner.

“Finally!” Stark exclaimed, still looking at his phone. “Girls are on their way. Dear God, I don’t know why it takes them so long.”

The mood changed from bored waiting to excited gratitude; standing around in the garage was not a favorite pastime. The guys tugged on their shirts and tried to wipe the scuff off their shoes. The ladies had chosen to get ready for the event together and would meet them in the garage before heading out. A unified force. A couple minutes later, the elevator doors opened with Maximoff and Romanov stepping out. The Black Widow wore a black tea length dress with red accents and matching red heels. Loki wondered how many weapons she had hidden on her. The Scarlett Witch wore a white dress that was form fitting at the top with ruffles from the waist down. They quickly walked over to join the guys, receiving compliments from them. Pepper, in a rich purple trumpet dress with a sweetheart neckline, stepped out of the elevator, seeming to wait. She spoke something softly with a smile on her lips before moving away to join Stark.

After a long moment, Audrey stepped out of the elevator. All higher cognitive functions ceased as Loki watched her glide towards him...them. His eyes refused to look away, to cease taking in the extravagant beauty before him. She wore a royal blue sheath dress with a halter top and gold stilettos. Her hair was pulled up, elongating her neck and gold earrings dangled from her earlobes. Truly she looked like a sky goddess, never before had Loki seen anything so magnificent.

“Doll, you look gorgeous.” Barnes complimented her, taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

She smiled, her glossy lips a shimmering pink. “Thanks, you look quite dashing yourself.” She tugged on his black tie with her other hand.

“Alright, everyone ready? The party, meaning me, is heading out!” Stark declared. He stepped around everyone to greet Audrey and probably drag her to a limo, making sure she attended his gala. His sudden exclamation had everyone freeze their forward movement. “What?! What is this, Drea?”

Before she could stop him, he spun her around so her back was facing everyone. The god of mischief felt his heart stop as his eyes feasted on her bare yet marked flesh. Her dress had a completely open back revealing a secret he guessed only the ladies had been privy to due to the collective, shocked silence from the guys. Across her entire back was the most exquisite and realistic tattoo of a pair of angel wings. The top part of the wings touched just below her shoulders while the tips of the bottom most feathers were hidden by her dress, covering her ass. Loki could not help the insatiable desire to run his fingers across her flawless skin, to caress the ink that lay there. A beautiful secret.

After waiting a second to let everyone gaze, Audrey turned around and teasingly patted Stark’s cheek, his shocked expression still there. “Surprise! Time to go?”

“No, no, no! Seriously, Drea? Never once have you mentioned about having a tattoo.” Stark pouted.

The goddess winked at him, then side stepped to approach Loki. A golden shimmer lay across her eyelids making her chestnut eyes pop. “You look handsome, my prince.” She teased, running her fingers across the lapels of his jacket.

“And you are ravishing, darling. Truly beauty made flesh.” He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. A lovely blush blossomed across her cheeks.

“Thank you. Are you certain you are ok with staying with me tonight?”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be.” After seeing how gorgeous she looked, there was no way he was letting her out of his sight…or further away than arm’s length. He could only imagine the vultures of men swarming her seeking her attention at the gala, most with nefarious intentions. Like a swarm of sharks circling their intended prey. He would make sure that did not happen tonight. Those men would quickly learn who was the true predator. Slipping her hand onto his arm,  he escorting her to the waiting limos.

 

The group split evenly between their rides. Audrey slipped into the limo and Loki followed, discrete with his admiration. Those also riding with them were Barnes, Thor, Vision and Maximoff. The ride over was uneventful, weaving through the city to the large event center. Soon enough they arrived at the drop off point and through the windows they could see paparazzi waiting behind the velvet rope keeping them off the red carpet laid out. For some reason, Stark this year, decided he wanted a red carpet leading up to the entrance of the event center. He bragged for weeks about it. Celebrities, politicians, military personal, high class businesspersons and several famous sports stars were in attendance at the gala. Stepping out of the limo before them, onto the red carpet were the other six of their group. They walked gracefully, letting pictures be taken. Stark was the only one to stop to answer questions but Pepper kindly yet confidently pulled him away. As their limo pulled away, it was their turn for a dramatic entrance. Thor exited first, a proud smile on his face. Vision and Maximoff exited next. The three made their way up the carpet, following their friends.

“Ready, doll?” Barnes asked.

She nodded but Loki could hear her heart hammering beside him.

The ex-assassin grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it lightly. “Hey, we got you. Let’s get through this and then we’ll find somewhere quiet, alright?”

“Ok. Thank you both.” She breathed out unevenly but steeled her spine for the long walk without privacy.

Gracefully moving, Loki slid out of the limo first. The flashing of the cameras blinded him for the briefest of moments but he ignored them all. Reaching a hand out, he grasped Audrey’s extended hand and guided her out. He smiled as he heard more than a few collective gasps from those behind him. Clearly her beauty was not lost on them. She smiled gratefully at him, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. A moment later Barnes stood on her other side, tucking her hand into his arm. Fluidly moving together, they started down the red carpet ignoring the cameras and reporters calling their names. For her apprehension in the limo, her head remained held high now, a confidence surrounding her.

“My dear, may I ask you a question.” Loki softly spoke, knowing the super soldier could hear his whisper. A light-hearted question may distract her for the rest of the walk and keep her confidence up.

She glanced at him. “Mmm?”

“Why did you ask for the Sergeant and I to escort you?”

She blushed, casting her eyes downward as an embarrassed smile hinted on her lips.

Barnes nudged her, his own smile growing. “I think you need to explain that blush, Drea.”

“I…well, honestly, you two unquestionably have the ability to be the scariest guys here…but I trust you two the most. I figured no one would try and mess with me if one or both of you were by my side. It’s stupid and selfish. I’m sorry.”

Barnes laughed, enhancing his Brooklyn accent. “Don’t be. We’ll protect you. Besides, I ain’t complainin’ ‘bout havin’ a beautiful dame on my arm.”

She giggled as they stepped into the foyer of the event center and followed the others to the main hall.

The large hall was exquisite in a crystal theme with white and black colors. Elegant was the sole word to describe it. Three grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling that were mesmerizing when they caught the light. The many round tables were decorated with glass vases containing crystals or lilies and votives with live flame candles adding an extra touch to the dimmed room. The far wall was completely glass, looking out over the ocean with a lavish garden just outside the patio doors. In the corner was a spot set up with a live band, a dance floor in front of them. All the chairs had a white covering with a huge black bow on the back. The simplicity of the colors was tasteful and enticing. It made the different colors of the attendees’ clothing seem more vibrant.

“Wow, doll. I think you’ve outdone yourself.” Barnes murmured, scanning the room.

With a teasing smirk, Audrey looked up at Loki. “Does this compare to Asgard?”

“The lord and ladies of Asgard would have been in awe, truly.”

She winked at him before prompting them to keep moving. “Our table is over there.”

Everyone but Stark, Pepper, Rogers, Thor and Rhodey sat at a table on the outskirts of the crowd. Only a brave few came to greet those secluded. The meal was savory but Loki continuously found himself distracted by the stunning vision on his right. Barnes sat on her other side talking with Romanov. The raven-haired god cared not for his lack of conversation. He listened and learned. His eyes frequently scanned the massive room, noting several others at the table did it also unconsciously. The meal passed quickly and people began to move around and mingle. The open bar was also a great reason to get up.

“Hey,” Audrey nudged Loki. “Everything ok? You’ve been quiet.”

“Of course, just thinking.” His thoughts had turned to Asgard in his youth. The grand celebrations and parties held that rivaled any other in the realms. Something he would never experience, never enjoy again. The feeling of Asgard being home ripped away when he learned the truth of his heritage but the true sense of loss came when Frigga died. He claimed to be an Odinson now because of his love for Thor and Frigga. He wondered if it was possible to feel at home in Midgard or if that sense was lost to him forever.

She squinted her eyes at him before turning her body to face him. Unsure why, he mirrored her actions bringing them in closer proximity. His leg pressed against hers, his knee touching her thigh. Everyone else had wandered over to the open bar or to the gardens outside, biding their time until the firework show.

“I just want to say thank you, not just for tonight but for everything the past several days. You’ve been such a great friend and you’ve helped me so much. Honestly, I’m still embarrassed I cried all over you…if…don’t feel bad if it gets to be too much. I’d understand. You never signed up to deal with my crazy life. But thank you for everything.” She rushed out, refusing to meet his eyes.

It hit him hard. Perhaps their friendship meant something to her also, more than he thought. Yet here she was apologizing for events she had no control over. Leaning forward, he placed one hand on her knee and used his other to cup her chin. Gently he tipped it up, forcing her to meet his eyes. “My dear, it is my pleasure. I swear to be by your side as long as you desire. I can assure you, my life has seen its own…crazy that far surpasses yours.”

 He could see the tears welling up in her eyes in opposition to the soft smile on her glossy lips. To his surprise, she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. A spark flew through him at the touch, settling around his icy heart, warming it. Everything about her seemed to warm him.

“You’re too good, Loki.”

He snorted, a reflective reaction.

Her eyes hardened, boring into his. “You are. You’re a good man. Your past actions don’t have to define your future. One day you’ll believe that.”

“If you insist.” He glanced around. “Am I distracting you from socializing?”

“Not at all. I don’t mind being a wallflower tonight.”

“My dear, your beauty is too radiant. You will never fade into the background.”

She blushed. “Oh hush. I’ll give that to you. That was smooth.”

“I aim to please and pleasure.”

“Oh really?” Her eyebrows rose at his blatant statement before biting her lower lip. “And what does that all entail?”

A sultry smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward, his thumb still rubbing her knee. He dropped his voice, uncaring of those around, enjoying their teasing too much. “Pleasures untold.” He winked as she giggled.

“That’s pretty vague. I think I need specifics, my prince. How do you entrance a woman? That confident smile? Seductive words? Showing off your magic?”

“I was not called Silvertongue without reason.” He took her hand delicately, enjoying the touch of her skin on his. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pressed an open-mouth kiss to the inside of her wrist. Her breathing hitched, watching him and her eyes darkened. That surprised him. Could she desire him for more than just friends? Was that why she chose to spend time with him and seek him out? Curious and feeling mischievous, he decided to press his advantage. “For you, my dear, I would shower with you with affection. First, I would dance with you, never letting another cut in, while our bodies became synchronized to one another’s through the music. After I would steal you away to a dark corner. While there I would press your back against the wall, holding you close with mine. I would kiss your wrists,” he pressed another kiss to the inside of her wrist, “then taste your neck. Showering hot kisses along its length and behind your ear. Finally when you cannot stand it, I would take your mouth, tasting every inch with my tongue and kissing you until your lips are red and swollen, begging for a reprieve.”

“And then what?” She asked, voice barely audible, lips parted slightly.

“Then I would lean in close and whisper in your ear, how we should find somewhere else to finish this. As we leave, I would pick you up in my arms and continue to show my affection. You would be, what’s the term? Oh, hot and bothered by then. So to help you feel more comfortable I would carry you to the nearby pool and drop you in to help cool you off.”

She leaned back, laughing, shaking her head. “You’re such a tease. That’s terrible.”

“Never fear, I would rescue you. Being a true gentleman I would help you out of your wet clothes…with my teeth.”

The pink of the blush on her cheeks grew as she laughed at his teasing. “Oh I bet you were trouble as a young man. Those poor ladies never stood a chance.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was a gentleman. Fandral was the scoundrel you had to watch out for. That man ran after any and every woman. There were too many times we would find him in the midst of a tryst. His subtly was even worse when he was drinking.”

“I feel like there are some stories there you need to tell me. Is he in New Asgard, this Fandral?”

“No, he died fighting Hela.”

“I’m sorry, Loki.” She turned her hand, that still held his to intertwine their fingers. “Were you friends?”

“He was Thor’s friend. We tolerated each other.”

“Sibling’s friends. Did Thor have to tolerate your friends too?”

He averted his eyes, gazing down at their entwined hands. The warmth of her hand felt utterly blissful in his. When was the last time he held a lover’s hand, if ever? This topic made him irritable, talking of a painful past. Yet he found the pain dampened by the genuine light in her eyes and hand in his. She said they were friends…and her responses at his teasing suggested more. Was she someone he could share his past with? Did she desire him? Who would desire a monster like him?

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s ok. I didn’t mean to overstep or offend...”

He squeezed her hand lightly. “No, my dear. Fret not…I had only one true friend besides Thor growing up.”

“I’m so sorry. Everyone didn’t know what they were missing out on. If it makes you feel better, I hardly had any friends growing up. It’s not easy.” She sadly smiled seeming caught in her own memories for second. “Can I ask you something kind of personal?”

“Of course, my priestess.”

She smiled but when she opened her mouth, they were interrupted.

Barnes slid back into his seat next to Audrey while Thor took the chair at the table behind them, turning to face the group. Soon as the two made themselves known, Audrey released their hands and sat up straight. Undaunted, Loki kept his hand on her knee, thumb still rubbing the fabric of her silky dress. He had no intention of releasing her from his touch yet.

“Glass of white wine for you.” Barnes handed her the wine glass, a tumbler of amber liquid in his other hand for himself. Thor had his own, filled to the brim and a similar one he handed to Loki. Taking a sip, Loki confirmed his suspicions. Bourbon. Audrey thanked Barnes and took a sip, leaving an impression on the wineglass. That image should not have been as erotic to Loki as it was. Taking a deep breath, he averted his eyes for a second to try and force back down his libido. After painting the teasing image of him taking her into an alcove and then a pool, his mind conjured up other ideas of ways he could pleasure her. Norns help him, he needed to regain control of himself.

Barnes threw an arm casually across the back of Audrey’s chair. “What were you two talking about so intently?”

The sudden urge to throw the metal arm off of her chair and pull her closer to him sparked like a wildfire. It was foolish and childish. He doused the flames. Not that he removed his hand from her knee.

“Oh, Loki was telling me about a certain companion that was quite the womanizer, Fandral, correct?”

Thor’s booming laughter echoed. “Ah yes. A rare few were able to resist his charms and honeyed words. Many a maid found themselves the center of his affection and many maidens found themselves no longer maidens. Loki and him sometimes would compete on who could get a woman into bed fastest for the night. The winner got free ale the next time we went to the tavern.”

Audrey turned to look at Loki, a single eyebrow raised.

He had the nerve to feel embarrassed. “I was young and known for my reckless decisions.”

“Oh? Well don’t let me stop you tonight. It could be fun to see the master work his magic.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. There was something in her tone beyond just teasing. Was that jealousy?

Thor spoke again, thankfully drawing the attention from Loki. “Lady Audrey, I do have a question for you, since you are a woman.”

“I’m not showing you my breasts.”

Barnes choked on the sip he just took, then tried to cover his laughter by coughing. Thor looked horrified for a moment before realizing she was teasing him. After her surprising comment, she gave Loki a quick wink.

“Doll, I’m not sure I expected that outta you.”

“Just keeping you on your toes, old man.” She elbowed Barnes playfully before looking back at Thor. “I’m sorry, what is your question?”

“What is a good first wooing gift to give a woman?”

Barnes whistled, slamming down the rest of his drink.

“Depends on the woman. Who is she, Thor?” Audrey smiled.

“It matters not…”

“Sif.” Loki interrupted his brother.

“Oh, that’s so sweet, Thor!” Audrey gushed, ignoring the glare thrown from Thor to his smirking brother. “You two would be so great together. God, your kids would be huge. Anyway…gift. Now remember I don’t know her as well as you so I’m just speculating. I’d suggest giving her something meaningful. Maybe something that reminds her of Asgard? Something she enjoys. Oh but for the love of pigs don’t you dare give her a weapon for your first gift! She need something that says you see her as a person, a woman, not just a warrior. Honestly, you can’t go wrong with jewelry.”

Thor stared at her for a long moment, absorbing her words before breaking out in a huge smile. “Thank you for your advice. If I find something…?”

“I would LOVE to give you a second opinion. This is so sweet! I can also try and ask some subtle questions when talking to her next.”

In his exuberance, Thor clapped his hands together sounding like a thunderclap startling quite a few at nearby tables. “You are a blessing from the Norns, Lady Audrey. Truly.”

Barnes stood up, rolling his shoulders. “Come on, dollface. The band is starting up again and you owe me a dance.”

“You’re going to have to teach me, Bucky.”

He winked at her. “You’re in luck, I’m an excellent teacher.”

“And so humble.” Audrey retorted but nevertheless stood up and accepted Barnes’ offered hand. After three steps she looked back over her shoulder. “Loki, you’ll dance with me at some point, right?”

“It would be my pleasure, darling.” He could not help the cheeky grin nor the way his chest puffed up. She specifically asked for a dance from him!

 

Over the next hour Loki watched Audrey on the dance floor, occasionally taking reprieves at the table only then to be pulled back onto the floor. After some time the live band was replaced with a DJ booth. After that it was not just slow dancing but also fun, upbeat music. Loki could not tear his eyes away from the stunning goddess as she moved on the dance floor. Her body was hypnotizing. Her smile and laugh infectious. The exposed tattoo and skin tantalizing. She was radiate. While on the dance floor, the Avengers made sure to keep her close, especially when slow songs came on. A couple times someone would approach to try and steal her attention away or ask for a dance but she was quickly whirled away by an Avenger. She took a turn slow dancing with every male Avenger, and dragged Pepper onto the floor at one point giggling for their own dance, much to Stark’s dismay. Most of the upbeat songs she danced and sang with Maximoff, Wilson and Barnes.

Another slow song came on and the god decided he could no longer sit back and watch. His long legs carried him across the room and dance floor, he spun her into his arms just as Wilson reached out for her.

“My apologies, Wilson. This dance is spoken for.”

Audrey giggled as Wilson raised his hands in surrender, a broad smile on his face. The music pulled them close, a reminder of their dancing on the sidewalk. It felt so good, utter perfection. His hand on her lower back only touched skin, making it momentarily hard to concentrate. Her bright, kind eyes staring into his with a happy smile on her glossy lips.

“Have I told you yet how completely ravishing you are, my dear? I find myself unable to focus on anything else besides the radiance you are.”

“Thank you, my prince. You are quite the smooth talker. No wonder woman just feel into your bed. I doubt things would change here.”

He frowned at the tease, noting a similar tone from prior. “Audrey, listen to me. That was long ago. I was young and foolish. I would never do that to you, use you like that. Please believe me when I say that.”

She seemed to hesitate a second, eyes studying his face for honesty. “I see…Thank you. I believe you.” Her sincerity changed with a blink to mischief. “And if I voluntarily fell into your bed?”

Norns help him. His blood ran hot with the thought. He pulled her even closer, pleased with her heels, she stood only two inches shorter than himself. He whispered into her ear, his voice husky with raging desire. “My priestess, I would worship you all night, only allowing you to sleep when the sun began to rise. And when we awoke, I would continue to show you what it means to have the love of a god.”

He could feel the shiver go down her spine and almost lost his control when she bit her lower lip, gazing at him intently. He wanted to kiss her, ravish her lips until she moaned just from the touch of his lips and tongue. Now was not the time or place.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” She winked cheekily at him.

“May I ask you a question?” He needed to change the subject before he dragged her off the dance floor and to a secluded place. Her quick nod prompted him onward. “Your tattoo is beautiful. Why do you keep it hidden? Why have you not spoken of it?”

“I got it when I was eighteen. It…it was to remind myself to rise above all the lies, the pain…cast by others. That I could only reach the heavens if I opened my wings and pushed myself to soar. I didn’t get it to show off necessarily to others but I didn’t mind. Then when I started dating Brandon, he said they were immature and I should keep them covered because people would not take me seriously if they saw them. I tried to always have my back covered at work…Pepper, Wanda and Nat have seen them before but they were sworn to secrecy.”

“They are a part of you. Don’t hide them from the world. Only fools would see them and think less of you.”

She blinked back tears. “Thank you. Wow, you need to stop being so sweet or I’m going to melt into a puddle.”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Sure…can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Um…do you…crap…let me start over.” He chuckled at her own frustration in fumbling over her words but allowed her to continue. “If you have nightmares, I want you to know that you can come to me about it at any time and I promise to sit and listen or just comfort you however I can. I’ve helped Bucky some…and I just…I want you to know I want to help you if you want it.”

That was certainly not what he expected to hear. How did she know of his nightmares? The sleepless nights he endured, in fear of what torments his mind would force him to relive. “Thank you, my dear. You are a delight to my soul.”

“No, I care. That’s all. Plus I owe you for the dance lesson, right?”

“No payment is needed, I assure you.”

She rolled her eyes as the song ended. They stood still for a moment, neither desiring to move from the comfort found in one another. A second slow song began, pleasing Loki, he was not ready to give her up. Just before he made a move, a polite cough sounded from behind him. He had sensed someone approach and stand behind him but hoped by ignoring it, the fool would take the hint and leave. Apparently not. Loki turned slightly to eye the interloper.

Audrey gasped. “Brandon? What are you doing here?”

“I was invited. I hoped to step in for a dance, maybe speak to you for a minute.”

Loki eyed the man warily. So this was the ex-lover. The man stood the same height as Audrey in her heels in a slim, well-tailored suit that showcased his strong figure. An air of self-assurance hung over him, the sense of a entitled aristocrat. His focus remained on Audrey, completely disregarding Loki who still held Audrey in his arms. On sight, Loki disliked and distrusted the man. He felt like a slimy eel, trying to weasel his way back into the beauty’s good graces. Loki made sure to keep his body between the two, not hiding his obvious distain.

“Darling?” he purred out, internally elated by the faint jerk Brandon gave by Loki’s use of a pet name. “I will not force you to do anything you do not desire to. If you wish, we can continue our dance blissfully.”

He could feel her hesitation while she finally spoke. “No, it’s alright, Loki. I’ll save the next dance for you.”

He kissed her cheek, to comfort her and further enrage the ex-lover. Perhaps also to stake his claim over her. He would obliterate the weasel if the man thought Audrey would return to him. “I’ll just be over at our table.” A fierce glare made Brandon take a step back for a moment as Loki turned and walked away. He hated leaving her but obeyed her wish.

Loki did as promised and moved towards their table. Everything in him urging him to return to her side, to shove that man away and enfold her into his embrace. Stopping, he turned to face Audrey, ignoring those at the table. His sharp eyes monitored every movement of Brandon’s, looking for some sign of a threat. Any excuse or reason to separate the two.

“What’s he doing?” Barnes silently stood beside Loki, staring with unmasked concern and anger at the couple.

“Says he wants to talk.”

Barnes snorted. “I don’t like it. He better not try anything. Christ, she’s suffered enough lately, can’t she have one damn night of fun?”

Loki did not respond. His concern grew as the seconds ticked by. Brandon was truly an amateur dancer at best, no wonder he never danced with Audrey at events. He made her look bad. A polite, reserved smile rested on her lips but it was shaky. Whatever he was saying was upsetting her. Suddenly she stopped moving, mouth open and eyes wide. Brandon glared down at her with mocking malice. Desperation evident, she tried to move away from him but he held her hands firm.

Without a word, the god of mischief and super soldier rushed to intervene. Barnes grabbed the back of Brandon’s suit jacket with his metal arm, yanking him back. Brandon stumbled and just barely caught himself. Loki wrapped his arms around Audrey’s waist, shielding her with his body. Her eyes were huge, face pale as if she had seen a ghost. Trembling coursed through her as she tightly gripped Loki’s lapels.

“Get the hell outta here.” Barnes snarled at Brandon, standing between them. His fists were clenched, metal arm providing sounds indicating a strike was imminent if caution was not taken.

Brandon straightened, glaring at Barnes then Loki before settling his gaze on Audrey. “These your guard dogs? These two monsters are the worst of hell and you have them protecting you?” He mocked, seeming uncaring of the scene being caused around them. “But it all makes sense now, I guess. Now that I know your secret…but do they know? Do they know who you really are, Freya?”

With the name spat at her like venom, she flinched as if struck. Loki pulled her closer, ready to whisk her away. Barnes did not hesitate but moved to tower over the man, his voice suddenly low and cold. Reminiscent of the Winter Soldier.

“I suggest you leave or they’ll be moping your blood off the floor.”

Brandon opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

“Son, I’d take his suggestion. It won’t be offered twice.” Rogers coolly stated, arms crossed over his chest.

A glance showed all the Avengers minus Bruce and Rhodey forming a semi-circle to the sides and behind Brandon.

He glared at each before straightening his jacket. “Each and every one of you deserve to spend the rest of your lives in prison. You’re a menace to this world. And you,” he pointed at Audrey, “you should be back in prison. You are a lair, whore and murderer…but even you failed at that.” Turning abruptly he strode out of the circle. With a nod, Rogers, Barnes and Thor followed him.

“Loki,” Wanda caught his attention, sliding closer to him. She looked sadly upon her friend. “Take her back to the Tower. Now.”

“Audrey?” He softly asked, feeling her shuddering breaths through his chest.

The frightened woman nodded, “please get me out of here.”

With a flick of his wrist he opened a portal and guided her through into the common room. Silently she followed him onto the couch where once settled, she promptly curled up against him and sobbed her heart out. He held her close, allowing her tears to soak his shirt and wishing there was a way to save her from all the pain her life was being wrecked by lately. His mind also struggled with the name thrown at her that had her shaking…Freya. What could it mean?

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. Evenings are usually the time I work on my stories and lately I've been getting sick or super exhausted come evening. Such fun. Please still love me! Haha.   
> So the start of this chapter picks up towards the end of Chapter 10. I wanted to get Audrey's perspective on how everything "went wrong" at the end of the gala. You'll see what I mean. So there is a bit of overlap but then a continuation.   
> As always let me know what you think of the story so far! :)

 

“Brandon? What are you doing here?” Audrey gasped, confused and unnerved. Why was he here? She knew the guest list by heart and Brandon’s name was not on it. How did he get in? Why was he even talking to her? Since she had ended their relationship, there had not been one word spoken from him, just dead silence.

He stood stoically, completely ignoring the man holding Audrey in his arms. Clearly he expected to be here for he was dressed well in a classic dark gray suit and his hair slicked back.  “I was invited. I hoped to step in for a dance, maybe speak to you for a minute.”

“Darling?” Loki purred, keeping her close and using his body as a barrier between her and Brandon. “I will not force you to do anything you do not desire to. If you wish, we can continue our dance blissfully.”

The faintest shiver went down her spine at his use of a pet name for her while they were so close. She would never admit it but she loved the pet names he called her. It made her feel special…even if they were only friends. It was not hard to see Brandon’s reaction to the name nor his clenched jaw at having to be in the presence of an Avenger that he despised immensely. She hesitated in her answer, something she guessed neither one missed. Continuing to dance with Loki would be far more enjoyable, maybe he would take a walk with her outside to step away and let her clear her head. Yet another part of her wondered if Brandon needed closure, if he was giving her time to share her thoughts and allow them to step away at least on civil terms. She could at least give him that, it’s just one dance.

“No, it’s alright, Loki. I’ll save the next dance for you.”

He kissed her cheek tenderly, startling her. “I’ll just be over at our table.”

He had kissed her many times on the hand, each time it caused her heart to flutter but this was the first time between them the physical affection moved to the next level. Stray thoughts crossed her mind while watching him walk away- what would it be like to kiss those sensual lips of his? Would it be soft and gentle or passionate and rough? Before her thoughts could stray too far, Brandon took her hand and pulled her into a dance. Cautiously she followed his lead, immediately missing the grace and ease of dancing with the god of mischief. Dancing with Brandon felt stunted and awkward. One of the reasons he never danced with her at events like this. Although he had a way with words that made him an excellent lawyer, dancing was not an skill he possessed.

“You look beautiful, Audrey.”

Looking up to meet his eyes for a moment, she returned her gaze to just above his shoulder. “You hated this dress.”

He chuckled, his gaze remained fixated on her. “Yeah, but you still look beautiful…so did you leave my bed for that mass murderer’s? Or the Winter Soldier’s?”

Caught off guard by his question, she missed a step but quickly recovered. What was the game he was playing at? “I don’t think that’s any of your business…” she hissed out, “but no, we’re just friends if you truly care.”

“You’re dancing and acting quite familiar with them, perhaps those tabloids are true.”

She stilled, stunned by his accusations. “Is there a point to this conversation or you just going to insult me? I agreed to dance with you so we can have closure. I know I did you wrong and I’m sorry but I won’t tolerate insults to me or my friends.”

“Your friends…criminals…murderers…that should say something about you.” He stared down at her, a smug smile on his lips. “But you know, it makes sense now. Why you like them so much…because you’re just like them. Isn’t that right, Miss Hansen?”

At that name her blood ran cold and she could not move. Her face paled and a faint tremor slipped into her hands. Her mind roared with questions and yet ceased to function properly. She felt trapped like a fly in a spider’s web of his making. How did he know? Her secret that she guarded so closely…how did he find out? It was years since she last heard that name.

His smugness intensified, leaning his head closer to whisper in her ear. “Surprised? Something didn’t make sense to me so I did some research into your background…a name change at eighteen. You can imagine my surprise. But what really got me was digging further and finding the court papers, seeing that you spent years in juvie. My sweet Audrey Murphy was really a front for a Freya Hansen, tossed aside by society for assault and attempted murder. How long did you think you could keep this from me? Mmm?”

She could not hear it anymore, years of repressed memories forced to the surface. She had to get away. To escape the memories. The feeling of helplessness. The humiliation she suffered afterward. Trying to tug away from him, she stepped back, disrupting the flow of dancing couples around them. Unrelenting, he held her wrists firm, basking in her fear and shame.

“You know, you breaking up with me was for the best because now seeing the true you, I am disgusted by you.” He pulled her closer, sneering into her face. “I would never marry someone like you, you will always…”

Brandon was cut off when Bucky grabbed the back of his suit jacket and yanked him back. A warmth surrounded her as she felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She did not need to look up and see his emerald eyes to know who it was, the intoxicating scent of snow and mint flooded her and she breathed in the peace it brought her.

Loki’s body blocked her view of Brandon as she kept her face tucked into his chest but his words still rang loudly through her mind as he continued speaking.

“These your guard dogs? These two monsters are the worst of hell and you have them protecting you? But it all makes sense now, I guess. Now that I know your secret…but do they know? Do they know who you really are, Freya?”

She flinched at her true name spoken with such hatred and malice. It felt like all the walls she built around her heart and mind were crumbling. Her façade, the person she had created, who she wanted to be was falling apart before her eyes. Curling herself further into the safety of Loki’s chest, she gripped the lapels of his jacket wishing she could be anywhere but here. She could hear voices around her but she ignored them. The pain radiating out of her core, her very soul,  consumed her thoughts. Her secret was out. What would her friends think about her? Would they be disgusted with her too? Pepper know and accepted her, but that woman was the epitome of kindness and compassion. Would the others feel the same way? If not, where would she go? The Tower, New York City, was where her life was now. She could not imagine going anywhere else. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Loki’s voice permeated through the haze of pain and torment. “Audrey?”

“Please get me outta here.” She begged. There was no way she could stay here. Not when she was falling apart. Not when it felt like her world was crumbling at her feet.

Suddenly she felt Loki guiding her towards a couch in the common room in the Tower. She realized he must have opened a portal for them and guided her silently through, for which she was most grateful. Without question, she followed him and once settled, she curled up against him. Her head on his chest, his arms around her, she finally let the sobs free. It was cathartic to release her pain. Faintly she could hear Loki murmuring words of comfort to her and his arms remained firm and strong holding her against him. The only thing holding her together. There was a reason she left the name Freya Hansen behind. A reason she no longer associated with who she used to be. She was Audrey Mae Murphy. That was the name she chose for herself, who she wanted to be. But that was no longer an option. There would be questions…question she had to answer. If the Avengers were truly her friends, they would be open-minded and trust her still. Right? Pepper did. Yet there was a part of her that expected to be pushed away. Her presence would only taint their superhero image. First she was labeled their whore and now people would learn she attempted murder…they could not keep her around. Even Pepper could not cover this up.

The tears finally ceased and she sighed- physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled, not sure if she was apologizing for her flood of tears on him or something else.

“Audrey, my dear.” He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. Gently he wiped the tears off her cheeks. “There is no need for apologies. You have done nothing wrong.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, for that last statement pierced her heart.

“How can I ease your pain?”

 The sincerity, the genuine desire to help her was evident in his voice, making her open her eyes once again. “Nothing…just…just stay with me please.”

“Always, darling.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. They sat cuddled together on the couch for some time, watching the streetlights and moonlight outside the wall-sized windows. It was the eye of the hurricane, a moment of tranquility amongst the turmoil. They did not speak, just soaked in one another’s warmth and presence.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

A short time later, maybe an hour, but Audrey was not keeping track, the others arrived back. It was far earlier than expected for the Avengers, the plan being to stay until the firework show and then make their exit. Some looked exhausted, others pissed and the rest confused. Not that she could blame them. Tonight went nothing as planned. The first to rush over was Pepper. Audrey sat up and tightly hugged her mentor whom took the open seat next to her.

“I’m so sorry, Drea.” Pepper whispered, pulling her close. “We’ll get this sorted out, you’re not alone.”

Fresh tears sprung to Audrey’s eyes at the sentimental statement. “Thank you, Pep.”

She released Pepper and stood up as Bucky came around the couches. His hug practically smothered her but she loved it. She needed the comfort and grounding before breaking open the coffin of secrets. She could only hope they would not look at her differently after.

“You alright, doll?”

“I am now. Thank you, Bucky.”

Taking her seat once again, she felt Loki wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back into his side. A tissue appeared in her hand and she smiled upward at Wanda who passed it to her and gave her hand a quick squeeze before finding a seat on a couch. Curling into Loki once again, desperate for the touch and reassurance, she reached over for Pepper’s hand next to her. All the others had arrived and taken up seats scattered throughout the common room. It felt like the most formal yet casual interrogation. Everyone was still in their formal wear, but ties were loosened or taken off along with suit jackets from the guys. Nat and Wanda had their hair down, collecting bobby pins on the coffee table before them.

“Ok, so we’re all here now. What the hell happened, Drea?”

“Tony!” Pepper scolded, glaring at him across the room as he sat perched on the armrest of a couch.

“No, don’t you ‘Tony’ me.” He pointed a finger at Pepper before shifting back to looking at Audrey. “What I saw was a Grade A asshole ex being a douche to our Drea. What I want to know is what he meant when he was accusing you of stuff, saying you should be back in prison?!”

“What?” She did not remember Brandon saying that. Then again, she did shut down so it was not surprising…just upsetting. He really believed she deserved to be in prison? That revelation did not surprise her as much as it should.

Steve leaned forward, clasping his hands together, elbows on his knees. He sat on the couch next to Bucky, adjacent to Audrey. “Tony is right…”

“OH! Someone please write that down. FRIDAY, you heard that, right?” Tony exclaimed.

Steve continued on, ignoring the interruption. “Brandon said you should be in prison with the rest of us. He also said you were a…a liar, whore and murderer. He also called you Freya.” He sighed, blue eyes almost pleading with her for the truth. “I understand we all have secrets but unfortunately…it would help a lot if you could share what happened.”

“I have the PR department on erasing any mentions of what happened tonight in the media and making a cover story if anyone asks.” Pepper squeezed her hand. The woman should receive a sainthood…or something.

Audrey just nodded, not fully trusting her own voice. Her anxiety must have been more noticeable than she thought because Loki leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

“Do you want to leave? This can wait.”

Oh how easy would it be to say yes. To stall the truth coming out. Yet they had all stood up for her, protected her from Brandon’s words without question. Truly made a visual, public statement being at her side and disrupting the festivities. She owed them some kind of explanation.

“No, it’s ok…just…its ok.” She fumbled out in a returned whisper.

Gently he took her other hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her heart constricted at the feeling. He held her hand and still had his other arm around her, holding her close. Pepper held her other hand, a reassuring presence. On the other couches, Bucky looked ready to jump into a fight yet his eyes calmly met hers. Wanda smiled kindly at her. The others waited patiently and Audrey took a deep breath. She could do this.

“Um…so the confrontation was about…ah, Brandon found out some stuff about my past that I tried to run away from. I guess he decided to rub it in my face that he now knows…and tell me how disgusted he was by me and happy we broke up.”

Loki tightened his grip around her but the strongest reaction came from Bucky who literally growled.

“Goddamn asshole. That’s it. This one I get to deal with. Loki got to take care of the reporter. This Brandon is mine.”

“Wait, what?” Confusion flooded Audrey as she looked from Bucky to Loki. “What did you do to a reporter?”

“Shhh…don’t worry about it, my dear. Another time.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Buck, no. Let’s focus.” Steve looked back to Audrey. “What did Brandon learn?”

Pepper squeezed her hand once again before murmuring, “its ok.”

“Audrey Murphy is the name I chose for myself at eighteen when I legally changed my name and tried to leave my past behind. I was born Freya Hansen. I…I though my court records were sealed but I guess not. I’m not sure how he figured it out, I thought I managed to scrub the connection between the two names.” Audrey paused, gathering her courage for the next part. “At fourteen I was put into a juvenile detention facility and stayed there until just before my eighteenth birthday. The judge who reviewed my case and new evidence said if I could keep my act clean and focus on my future than my time in juvie would not translate to prison time.”

“Why were you put in juvie? Drugs? Prostitution? Gambling?” Tony spoke up, tapping his fingers on his knee, as if did not have a care in the world. A front really because Audrey could see the tense way he held himself and his mind already formatting plans to throw money at her problem to help solve it.  

“No, the official charges are assault and attempted murder.”

A heavy silence filled the room as everyone absorbed her words. No one spoke for several long seconds.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Well I did not see that coming. You’re too damn nice.”

“Ah, thanks?”

“Birdbrain is right for once.” Bucky ignored Sam’s pointed look. “What happened for you to try and kill someone, especially at fourteen?”

She opened her mouth to answer but the words died in her throat, choking her. The truth of why for her actions…not even Pepper fully knew. She may have hinted at something but there was no one she had transparently told since she changed her name. Closing her mouth, she just shook her head and stared down. She felt so raw, wounds open and oozing but this last thing…if she opened it, told what happened…she worried the pain and shame would overwhelm her again. Her greatest secret. Her greatest regret.

“That’s alright, Drea. Thank you for sharing. I think that’s enough for one night. You just rest now. I’ll personally see to the details about Brandon and take care of him.” The saint, Pepper, declared squeezing Audrey’s hand once more before rising with all the poise of the morning sun.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of him with a bullet to the head.” Bucky mumbled earning a jab to the ribs from Steve.

“Thank you, Pepper. I owe you.” Audrey rose and hugged the fellow petite woman.

“Don’t even think about it. We’re family.”

A hand placed on her lower back had Audrey glance over her shoulder at Loki. “I’ll escort you to your room if you’re ready.”

She nodded before being bombarded by hugs from her friends. Everyone there, beside Vision who only gave physical touch to Wanda, hugged or squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Nat whispered in her ear about how she would have her back and a girls’ night needed to happen soon. Even Thor approached her, giving a bone-crushing hug and pledged there would always be a place for her in New Asgard if she felt she needed time away. It felt so relieving, like an invisible chain released from around her ankle, for them to know and still accept her. To not push her away and continue to freely give friendship and affection. Her heart felt caught in a sea of emotion, one wave being gratitude for their acceptance and another of pain for Brandon throwing this secret back in her face.

“No one forget, we’re leaving for my beach villa tomorrow. Wheels up at ten am!” Tony proclaimed as people began drifting back to their own rooms.

Thankfully the elevator ride and walk down the hallway to her suite’s door was silent and alone minus Loki keeping by her side. It should have been annoying but really she felt grateful for his constant presence.

“And here I leave you, Lady Audrey.” Loki said as they stopped outside of her door.

She blushed faintly at the title but kept her eyes down on her fidgeting hands. Exhaustion hung on her like a weary weight, pulling her down until all she could think of was sleep and it’s bliss. Yet she knew once alone everything that had happened tonight would come crashing down on her. The truth spoken aloud after so many years of silence. And with that, the potential for its nightmares waited in the shadows for her. It was too much. She was not ready nor strong enough to face those demons yet.

“Can I ask a favor?”

“Anything, my dear.”

She finally looked up at him, needing to see his face, his reaction to her request. “Will you stay with me tonight? I…I don’t want to be alone.”

His eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly, clearly not expecting that. His gaze roamed her as if searching for an answer as to why before settling back to meeting her eyes. Whatever he saw there, she was unsure, but immediately he stepped closer and cupped her cheek. “Of course, if this is what you truly want.”

Leaning into his touch, she nodded. After a moment she slid back and opened the door behind her and led them into her suite. Her mind felt blurry, thoughts like cotton balls in her head. Her eyes struggled to stay open as they also felt dry for all her shedding of tears. Walking towards her bedroom, she stumbled and just managed to catch herself on the doorframe.

“I’ve got you.” He murmured as he circled an arm around her waist and led her towards her bed. Carefully he sat her down on the edge and slipped her high heels off her feet. Through bleary eyes she witnessed his careful movements and genuine care towards her. Was this really the Butcher of New York? The man she had seen news reels of and the one kneeling before her did not add up in her mind.

“Do you wish to change?”

She could only shake her head, she was too tired. It would be best for her to take the dress of, wash the make-up off that still lingered even after her crying, and take her hair down but honestly in the moment, she did not care. Sleep was summoning her. At least she could take the bobby pins out of her hair. She reached back to grab one but a slender hand stopped her as if reading her thoughts.

“Allow me.”

He stood up in front of her and even more carefully began the process of removing the bobby pins from her up-do. Unable to stop herself, she leaned her head forward and rested her forehead on his toned stomach. Maybe another time she could appreciate the hidden strength beneath his attire. His fingers worked deftly through her hair, releasing it from its confines. It felt incredible and she almost started purring at the sensation of his long, slender fingers running through her hair, seeking any last remaining pins.

“Lay back, darling.”

Without complaining, she complied. Moving sluggishly, she slid back on the bed and laid down, not even pulling the covers down. She watched Loki through half-lidded eyes as he stood at the edge of her bed.

“You’ve…too many clothes…on.” She mumbled out.

He smirked, making her heart flip. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe.”

Chuckling, he laid his suit jacket at the end of the bed before pulling off his tie. Quickly he kicked his shoes off, leaving them under the bed.  After loosening the top three buttons on his dress shirt and the buttons at his wrists, he slowly crawled onto the bed next to her. He laid down on his side staring at her as if waiting for her direction or permission for further movement.

Later she would blame it on the exhaustion or just needing a source of comfort and protection. Now there was only one thing she wanted. Without a word, she rolled onto her side and scooted back into him until her bare back was against his chest and legs pressed together.

“Thank you, Loki.” She sighed out, closing her eyes.

A half second later, one of his arms slipped under her head and the other wound its way over her waist, tugging her closer to his body until they were flush. The scent of peppermint paddies drowned out her fears and just before she drifted off, she felt a kiss placed behind her ear.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

A slow rising and falling beneath her head roused her from slumber along with a faint tickling of fingertips skimming her back. She momentarily wondered what Brandon was up to then froze as memories scattered came back into alignment. Loki. She was lying in bed with Loki. Oh, hot fudge sundae, she hoped she had not embarrassed herself last night. Subtly she traced her lips with her tongue to make sure she had not drooled on him. Shifting slightly, she realized a blanket of some form covered her lower half. He must have covered them at some point during the night.

“Good morning.” His sultry voice sliced through any last haze of sleepiness.

Unable to hide any longer, she tipped her head up on his chest to meet his brilliant eyes, far too alert and awake for this early. “Morning. Been awake long?”

“Not long.” His hand continued to stroke and trace patterns down her back. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m…I’m ok. Honestly. It’s going to take some time to get used to the idea that you guys know about my past and…all that. But no one yelled or wanted to throw me out last night so I’m guessing you guys still like me.”

“You thought we would rid ourselves of you? For your actions years ago?”

She averted her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable with his piercing gaze, as she muttered a response. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

“Audrey, listen to me. Nothing you say would diminish my thoughts of you. What is it you said to me…ah, your past does not define you. Perhaps you need to heed your own words.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, probably.” She paused, drinking in the moment. It felt so peaceful, so surreal. She lamented the notion that it could not last forever. “Thank you for staying with me last night and for being there for me yesterday. I’m not sure how I would have handled it if you weren’t there to support me.”

“You are strong, you would have persevered.”

“Maybe, but it would have been harder.” She rolled over and sat up, looking down at him. “Anyway, I need coffee then I should start packing and clean myself up. I’m sure I’ve got raccoon eyes with what’s left of my mascara and eyeliner.”

“No, my dear, you are still radiant.” He winked at her, both hands behind his head now.

She giggled. “Cheeky. You are certainly trouble.”

“I still prefer the term mischief.”

“Of course, my apologies, my prince of mischief. How could I forget?”

“I understand my dashing good looks can be distracting especially to a mortal such as yourself.”

She laughed as he swatted at his chest. “Uh huh, and oh so humble too. Let’s not forget that.”

Suddenly he sat up so there was only inches separating them. All humor fled him as he stared at her with such determination in those emerald eyes. “If you need anything, know I will do everything in my power to help. No matter where I am.”

She grabbed his hands, surprised and unfoundedly pleased by his declaration. Over the months they had certainly drawn closer and she felt it would not be unwarranted for her to reciprocate. “And the same for you too. If I can help, I will. I can only hope one day to pay you back for all you’ve done for me.”

“Last night…” He licked his lips and looked away as if questioning his words before continuing. “Last night was the first night in years that I slept peacefully without nightmares. I can never repay you for that.”

“Maybe this sleeping arrangement is beneficial for both of us.”

“I would not protest.”

“Course not.” Quickly she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping away. “Just in case no one has told you, you mumble in your sleep.”

His jaw dropped in mock offense. “I do not. How dare you speak lies of me, woman!”

“I would never, my dear prince.” She smirked over her shoulder, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips as she walked towards her bathroom. Without warning, a pair of arms encircled her, dragging her back against a solid chest, making her squeal in surprise…and delight.

His nose ran along the shell of her ear, his warm breath hitting her skin causing her to shiver. His voice was low and husky as he held her firmly against him. “And what am I going to do with you? It would appear you are the one who is trouble.”

“I learn from the best…which is usually Bucky.”

He growled low as his lips skimmed her neck. “It would appear there is competition. Fear not, my priestess, I shall prevail.”

“Oh I have no doubt.” She was amazed she was even able to think properly to formulate a come-back. Everything in her felt on fire but in the most delicious way. When they laid on the bed, his touch was calming, comforting, like a healing balm…but this, oh, this touch set her ablaze and made her crave more. His chest was pressed against her back, his hands now on her hips, firmly holding her to him. Those sensual lips slid over her neck, just barely touching. She could not help the involuntary reaction to tip her head to the side, exposing more skin.

After an extra second, he stepped back, putting space between them once again. A large piece of her was disappointed by his movement and she could feel a whine threaten to escape her throat. A betrayal of her desire to remain in his arms and the attention of his affection. Yet a part of her was confused by their actions. They were just supposed to be friends, right? But this…felt like so much more.

“I shall leave you to your preparations for the day. Until later.” He bowed formally, a glint in his eyes that left her squirming under it.

“Good-bye, Loki.”

After he walked out of her bedroom, she waited to hear the click of the outer suite door before moving to the bathroom. Standing in the hot shower, her mind reviewed the prior night and morning’s interactions. She could no longer deny her affections and attraction towards the god of mischief. He was like a magnet that she would not stray from. Not that she wanted to. She could only wonder what their night together meant for him and how their friendship had changed…if for the better or worse.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the last one...later in the "day".

At 30,000 feet in the air, the raven-haired god relaxed in the recliner, pretending to be asleep. When in reality, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. His thoughts jumped back and forth between New Asgard and the golden-haired beauty he secretly stole glances at. Along with himself, most of the Avengers were on Stark’s luxury private jet heading to his beach villa for a vacation. Wanda and Vision chose to stay back in case of an emergency but Loki wondered if there were more…intimate reasons for their reluctance to go. Bruce was already scheduled to attend a conference in Switzerland so he planned on taking one of the quinjets for a few days. Everyone else relaxed scattered around the jet- some sleeping, reading or watching movies. Loki had chosen the seat farthest back so he could have space to think. Thor pulled him aside before they left, telling him Sif sent a message that another ship had been damaged returning to New Asgard. In the year prior, they never had any issues with the choppy waters surrounding their island. Even hearing back from the Norwegian government, whom showed their own concern and confusion, promised to inform the Asgardians if they learn anything. In a sign of good faith, and not wanting to lose valued business and publicity, they offered to use some of their own vessels for transporting goods and people back and forth. All of this only provided more questions than answers which Loki despised. He needed answers. His people needed safety after all they had been through. If anything, at least it would stop his brother’s fretful worrying and badgering. The barbarian had been reluctant to go on the vacation, desiring to return to New Asgard instead. Not that Loki fully blamed him…it was just not part of his own plan. He was not ready to leave the side of the woman who entranced him. With some subtle pointed statements and bribery, he convinced Thor to allow them to go and afterward they would return to their people…and Loki would help Thor by creating Sif’s first courting gift.

A soft giggling drew his attention to a couch situated along the side of the plane. The spider boy sat next to Audrey, sharing headphones and watching something on the boy’s laptop. The boy had spent the flight either bothering Stark or talking with Audrey. It was understandable. The web-slinger was drawn to her like bees to honey, basking in her warm presence and attention. He was young and Audrey was the most beautiful woman. It made sense the boy would want to wallow in her presence. That did not mean Loki liked it.

He clenched and unclenched his right fist, hoping to release some of the tension. He wished for nothing more than to separate their close proximity, pull her into his lap and claim her lips in front of everyone. To signify her as his. To mark her under his protection. To solely have her affections. The memories from their night together haunted his waking thoughts, never straying far from the forefront of his mind. He spent most of the night watching her, adoring the soft sighs that escaped her. Never before had he shared a bed with a woman without having taken pleasure from her and usually after that, he would send the woman on their way so he could sleep alone. It was typically more comfortable since he enjoyed stretching out in his sleep. Last night though, when sleep finally consumed him, it was the most blissful, rejuvenating sleep he would remember having. It had been years since he slept un-tormented by nightmares. Every night without fail, twisted memories of pain and torture ate away at him until he jerked awake, gasping for air. Sometimes the faceless bodies of his victims clawed at him until they tore his blackened soul from his body and left him broken under their feet. But not last night…not with the delicious scent of vanilla filling his nostrils and his arms wrapped around her perfect, willowy body. When he finally awoke to find their positions changed, him on his back and her head on his chest, his hands sought out her exposed skin and hair on their own accord. Wanting to make sure she was real. For if this was a dream, he hoped never to wake.

Something shifted for him. No longer could he deny his desire to make her his. He wanted to fall asleep every night with her in his arms, to kiss her full lips whenever the urge hit, to be the source of laughter and comfort she readily sought. He would deck her in the finest dresses and jewels that his magic would conjure for she deserved nothing less. Truly, though, it mattered not what he wanted. He was a monster, innocent blood stained his hands, darkness colored his soul. She deserved someone who dwelt in the light like her. Yet he could not forget the sexual tension that arose after they got out of her bed. It had been a spur of the moment decision to press his advances, to touch and taste her long neck that he admired. Even through her teasing, he could feel her elevated breathing and heartrate, the way she pressed her body against his. It had been an exquisite torture. He wanted more. But did she? Would he be a fool for hoping? He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was foolish to dwell on these thoughts. It was best if he remained alone, even if what was left of his heart cried out. He did not deserve more.

A few hours later they arrived in Mexico. Stark brought his private jet down on a small airstrip nearby and after they loaded onto a huge rented bus to take them to the villa. Once there, Loki almost rolled his eyes at how very…Stark the place looked, with obvious hints of Pepper softening and warming. A privacy gate kept most people out, with a guard house, of course, blocking the incredibly long driveway. The villa itself was an eclectic set up of modern, sharp architecture with a warm, relaxed atmosphere. Huge glass windows replaced most of the walls in the common areas and hallways. With eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a massive kitchen and dining room, billiards and gaming rom, a shop for Tony to play in, and huge living room amongst other scattered, smaller rooms, it felt like a mixture of the Avengers Tower and a beach bungalow. A massive veranda wrapped around the second floor of the villa while below that was an equally massive deck. On the deck was an inground pool surrounded by beach chairs, recliners and a grilling equipment overlooking a path down to the actual beach. The sounds of the ocean could easily be heard from the deck. There was no one else around for miles so it felt like an hidden oasis. Overall it was audacious but there certainly were worse places to stay.

It was midafternoon when they arrived so after the briefest of tours by Pepper, and confirming FRIDAY was programmed in, everyone agreed to meet outside for a dip in the pool and to grill for a late lunch/early dinner. Loki sought “his room” out on the second floor. Barnes chose the room on his right. Romanov and Audrey immediately darted and claimed the largest room on the second floor to share so everyone else could have their own rooms besides Stark and Pepper.

After choosing his room, then almost groaning out loud as he spied the spider boy choosing the room to his left, he made his way down to the deck below. Hesitating at the door, he peered around and was almost surprised by how casual everyone looked. Sure he had seen most of these people in sweatpants or gym clothes to work out or relax around the common rooms but this was different. Most of the guys were shirtless with swim trunks on. Pepper lay propped up with a sunhat and a slight cover dress, sunglasses hiding her eyes as she watched the guys. Loki still wore his typical black suit, unsure how to dress or feel in this atmosphere. He could not help but think of the few scars on his back that bled through his true form because of the intensity of his tortures. Never before had anyone seen them. He made sure of it.

“Aren’t you going to change?”

He did not even have to look over to see who spoke, her sweet voice enough to bring a hint of a smile to his lips. “Should I?”

“You’ll get hot otherwise.” Romanov flatly stated, walking by the two and headed towards where Pepper sat.

Audrey moved closer to his side. “Come on, it’s supposed to be relaxing. Swim trunks and a t-shirt at least.”

He glanced over at her. Her golden hair loose and flowy down her back, a light blue cover up dress danced around her with every movement. Her eyes sparkled with joy and mischievousness, it drew him in and refused to release him. With a snap of his fingers, his suit was replaced with black swim trunks and a dark green, cotton t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow and gestured to his new attire.

“Mmmm…not bad.” Audrey teased. “I still wouldn’t mind seeing less layers on you.” With a cheeky wink, she strolled towards Romanov and Pepper.

He smirked, shocked and turned-on by her comment. Did she know the effect she had on him? Would she cower or embrace it? Quickly he made his way towards an Adirondack beach chair, near the grill but enough space so he was not intruding. Rogers and Wilson manned the grill, Thor and Barnes nearby, all with beers in their hands. Towards the house was a bar counter where Stark stood, mixing something, probably for Pepper. Seeing Audrey, the spider boy dashed over to her side. Loki watched from across the pool. Whatever the boy (Peter was it?) said made her laugh and nod. Reaching Romanov and Pepper, both on lounge chairs, she took the sunglasses off her head and placed them on the lounge chair on Pepper’s other side. Next she grabbed the edge of her cover-up, pulled it over her head and tossed it on the lounge chair.

All the air whooshed out of Loki’s lungs like he had been punched in the gut while simultaneously he was positive he swallowed his own tongue. If he had less control, his jaw would have easily dropped at the sight of raw beauty before him. The bathing suit she wore was a navy blue, high waisted bottom with a red and white twisted, bikini top. The piece felt reminiscent of the drawings he had seen of a sailor pin-up girl that Rogers secretly kept in his room. Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched, then his face turned crimson as he averted his eyes, while rubbing the back of his neck. When she was ready, they raced and jumped into the pool alongside one another. Several seconds later, both popped back up laughing and wadding in the deeper end.

Norns save him. To Loki, Audrey looked like a siren or a river nymph. A creature of outstanding beauty and with the power to bewitch a man. Finally he tore his eyes away and glanced over a the other guys. Immediately his fists clenched at the long looks they were giving his woman…Audrey. How dare they! She was his. But the truth was, she was not nor would she ever be. Frustrated, he turned back and watched as Peter got out of the pool and attempted a flip off the edge and back into the water. Audrey stood on the edge and clapped as his head reemerged from the watery depths.

Footsteps announced a visitor, just as Barnes took the seat next to Loki. “Here.” He handed over a cold glass bottle of beer, matching his own.

Loki accepted it, knowing it would not affect him in the least for Midgardian brews were weak compared to Asgardian but it felt good to have something in his hand. They sat silently next to one another, sipping their beers and watching those around them. Barnes was the only other guy wearing a shirt besides Loki. He wondered if it was due to Barnes’ own scars that he continued to remain covered. They had developed an odd companionship, especially when around the others. They both highly valued solitude and quiet, which they could find in the other, if needing a break from the liveliness. They trusted one another and had a deeper, untainted understanding of one another- both having been considered monsters and now trying to make up for their pasts.

“So, what’s your plan?”

“Excuse me?”

Barnes smirked. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of how to get back at Brandon. You immediately went after Dante. I’m surprised Brandon hasn’t gone missing by now.”

“I thought you wanted to take care of him.”

“I do but I figured I’d have to fight you for it.” Barnes chuckled, then took a sip of his beer. “So, what are we going to do?”

“Killing him would be far too easy.” Loki stated.

“And less fun. Destroying his life however…”

Loki smiled predatorily. “Perhaps you and Ms. Romanov would be kind enough to…what do you call it? Oh, check and see what skeletons are in his closet, mmm?”

Barnes clinked his bottle against Loki’s. “I like the way you think. Are you ever going to tell us what you did to Dante?”

“Just threats.”

The ex-assassin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not one hundred percent sure I believe that.”

“Oh I promise, I can be most persuasive.”

“I’m sure.” Romanov sauntered over and crouched in front of the two men. “I’m in.”

“What are you talking about, Natalia?”

“Brandon. Besides, I’ve already investigated him. Did you really think after how he treated her at the gala I wouldn’t spend the whole damn night checking out his life?”

“And what did you discover?” Loki asked, intrigued by her offer of help and beyond surprised at the same time.

Her patented Widow’s smirk appeared. “Honestly, not much. He’s a pretty clean guy. The worst was some porn on his laptop. He really has a kink for blondes. But his boss chewed him out earlier today when he heard about Brandon’s actions. He demanded Brandon apologize to both Audrey and Tony for his inexcusable actions. So…he already sent an apology email to Tony’s secretary. If I had to guess, I’m saying Audrey will be getting a call tomorrow or tonight…if he wants to keep his job.”

The two men remained quiet as they absorbed her information. Loki could not stop his eyes from drifting over to where Audrey was. Now she sat on a lounge chair next to Pepper, giggling about something while holding a blue drink with a little umbrella in it. The sun reflected off her hair like a halo, casting her in an angelic light. Everything about her was perfect. Loki did not think she had a flaw.

“I don’t like it. I don’t trust him not to weasel back into her good graces and forgiveness.” Barnes huffed out, taking a swig of his beer.

“I agree, but let’s wait and see what he says. I think reminding him of his place and how easily he could make enemies of us…could be fun.” Romanov smirked.

“Hey!” Stark shouted out, drawing attention to himself. He stood near the grill pointing a finger at the three conspiring. “What kind of trouble are you three causing?”

Romanov stood up gracefully, placing hands on her hips. “We’re arguing which is better, an AR-15 or AK-47.”

“Ugh, we’re on vacation, dammit! Talk about vacation things!” Stark exclaimed, waving his hand not holding a drink.

Barnes and Romanov both looked at each other and shrugged comically. The red-head strutted over to join those at the grill, easily redirecting the conversation to a game of beach volleyball tomorrow. Loki rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the mediocre brew.

Several minutes later, the call went out that dinner was ready. Light-hearted banter and teasing was enjoyed. Peter accidently blurted out at one point that this was the best family vacation ever. Wilson challenged Rogers to a game of darts that was quickly set up. During this, Audrey and Barnes ribbed each other relentlessly. Without warning, Wilson tossed Audrey over his shoulder and dropped her into the water while Rogers wrestled with Barnes which ended up with both falling in, much to everyone’s amusement.

Eventually a movie was called for and The Mummy was chosen with everyone joining in the gigantic living room. Loki was surprised when Audrey tugged him down onto the couch next to her. Not that he minded. He chuckled at the absurdity of the movie and reveled in the warmth of Audrey leaning against him. Thor sat on her other side and would occasionally throw glances Loki’s way with an annoying smirk. The oaf. With a bit of magic, Loki created a fly that kept buzzing around Thor’s head and landing on his nose. Finally with a glare, Thor retreated to another spot and the fly vanished.

After the movie ended, a few chose to stay up and watch the second one but most said good-night as the moon slowly rose in the sky. Loki laid down in his bed, pleased with the day and hopeful for the growing feelings of no longer being an outcast.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The crescent moon shone brightly, illuminating the beach shore. A gentle breeze rolled off the water, along with the waves slipping up the shore then easing back. It was so calm, so peaceful. Audrey’s mind was anything but that. She leaned against the edge of the railing, overlooking the water, biting her thumbnail. Sleep eluded her, teasing her by bringing her to the brink and leaving her with her thoughts. Finally Natasha, sharing the king size bed with her, complained that Audrey needed to stop twisting and turning. So she got up, quietly apologizing, and slipped outside. She had slipped on a floor length floral sun dress that swirled around her legs in the breeze. So much delighted and tormented her mind, it felt like it might split.

The sound of the patio door sliding open had her turning around to see. To her surprise, Loki stepped through in just a low-riding pair of sweatpants. Her breathing hitched for a moment as her eyes greedily took in his lean, sculpted torso and arms on display. She had never seen him dressed so minimally before and hoped she never forgot the sight. He was not built like Steve, Bucky or Thor with bulging muscles. No, his was more subtle but still mouth-watering and strong.

“Hey.” She called over.

His footsteps did not falter as he walked over to her, eyes seemingly scanning for something. “Is something amiss? Are you harmed?”

“Yeah, no, I’m ok. Just couldn’t sleep…kept thinking. You?”

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, lips pressed together. He seemed relieved at her answer, but a tension hung over him as if it was physically restraining words from coming out of his mouth.

“You had a nightmare.”

He froze at her statement, eyes locked on the glistening water of the ocean splayed out before them.

Her heart broke for him, to see how he shut down immediately, how all his walls went up, how he felt the need to guard himself to strongly. Did he even know how to trust? Had he spoken to anyone about what haunted him? Seeing his instantaneous reaction, she doubted it.

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to say anything.” She slowly took a step closer, staring at his averted face. “Can I give you a hug?”

He blinked then looked at her. “Pardon me?”

“Can I hug you? Sometimes after nightmares, it’s nice to have a comforting touch.” She did not need to say that knowledge came from personal experience. Unmoving, she waited for his response, unable to suppress her hope for the answer she wanted him to give.

After a deep breath, he turned fully to face her, which she took as an open invitation. Without hesitation, she hurried the last steps and wrapped her arms around his torso, burrowing her face into his neck. Immediately his own arms encircled her tightly, as if afraid to let her go. He buried his face in her hair, taking slow, deep breaths. She was unsure how long they stood that way under the moonlight but she did not mind. His delicious scent enveloped her and along with the strength of his hold, it made her feel secure and comforted. Softly she whispered reassurances as she held him and stroked his back.

At first she was unsure what she felt but as she continued tenderly stroking his pale skin, a realization struck her. Scars. He had deep scars on his back. There were at least three deep grooves running diagonally across his back that she could guess. A few, shallower ones were scattered about. If she had to take a horrifying guess as to what caused them, all her brain would supplant were either claws or whips. Whatever it was, these scars would have been terrible to receive. Was this what he dreamt of? Was this what his nightmares consisted of? Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought about him alone and in pain, tormented and abused.

Bringing her hands from around him, she shifted them so she could cup his face beneath her palms. “Loki, sweetheart, you don’t ever have to talk about it. I promise I’ll never force you to, but I’ll always be here if you just need someone to hold you or distract you. You can wake me up in the middle of the night and I won’t complain, ok? Even when you’re not at the Tower, I’ll make sure to have my phone next to me. You’re not alone, Loki. Not anymore.”

His glassy eyes gazed at her in wonder. His arms still held her close, bodies pressed together.

Without thinking, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, just seeking to comfort him however she could. “What can I do to help?”

He swallowed drily before speaking, voice rough and almost choked with emotion. “Talk to me…about anything…please.”

“Alright.” Pressing their foreheads together, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Unsure what to say, she just started rambling about the first thing that came to mind. “Coming here reminds me a lot of where I grew up. Whenever I needed to get away from my mom or just be able to think I would run through the woods until I got to the beach. There has always been something calming about listening to the crashing waves, the seagulls and smelling the salty air. It just…relaxes me. There were a lot of large rocks in the water nearby so sometimes I would climb one and sit amongst the waves. As a girl I would pretend I was a mermaid or a nymph, anything other than…myself. Someone beautiful and strong. That’s where my brother knew where to look for me. He could always find me. Sometimes we would sneak away together to the beach. Being here…it’s been so long. I love the ocean and always promise myself every year to take more trips to the water but then the year passes and nothing changed.”

“I didn’t know you have a brother.”

A shard of pain tore through her heart at the memory. “I did. He was three years older than me. I looked up to him. He was my idol. We did everything together.”

“What happened?”

“He died.”

His arms tightened further as she felt a tear escape down her cheek. “I am terribly sorry for your pain. Losing family is the hardest pain to bear.”

“Thank you.” She tried to smile and lighten her voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this depressing. I’m supposed to be cheering you up and distracting you. Not making it worse.”

“Shh. Shh. No, my dear. Do not apologize.” He caressed the back of her head, making her open her eyes at his gentle touch. Emerald green eyes, darker due to the shadows, held her gaze. “Thank you for sharing a piece of yourself. But there is one thing you got wrong. You **are** strong and beautiful, darling. Truly the most gorgeous woman I have ever known and you are one of the kindest, most generous persons I know with a quiet strength that far surpasses those around you. I have only seen that trait in one other person and that was my mother, Frigga. She was both gentle and strong. Much like yourself.”

His words shook her to her core. There were no lies in his words, no empty flatteries but brutal honesty that her heart glowed in.

“My prince, you keep that up and I won’t be able to stop crying.”

He smirked, rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks to catch the trailing tears. “You deserve every word and far more, my beautiful priestess.” He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin.

The touch caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach, it felt so intimate and her body craved more.

“Would you like to sit down?” She asked. He hesitated, seeming unwilling to leave their moment. “Come on.” She gently teased, grabbing his hand and guiding him over to the two nearby lounge chairs with plush cushions. At the last second before she went to sit down, he scooped her up in his arms. Surprised, she could not help the girlish giggling that erupted at her fright then amusement. Loki sat down first then placed her in between his spread legs, guiding her to lean back against him so her back was pressed against his chest.

“Loki, what are you doing?” She turned to look at him over her shoulder. THIS felt intimate and she was unsure what to think of it. She both loved and hated it. The closeness intoxicated her and her heartrate sped up but she knew it would be hard to leave and even harder to forget.

Gently he brushed her hair over her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her torso. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No…the opposite really.”

He grinned, a sweet boyish smile she had never witnessed before. “Then please, allow me…I…please let me hold you, Audrey.”

Her heart stumbled, lost in the sweetness and need in his voice and those piercing eyes begging for comfort. How could she deny him? Her body felt hot under his touch but suddenly felt Velcro-ed to him, that it would take a super soldier’s strength to pull her away from him. She was unsure if she would be ashamed by this feeling or not. Without a word, she smiled at him then turned to face the moon, leaning fully against him.

“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her temple that sent a shiver through her. Her hands lay limply in her lap, which felt wrong. Trying not to think about it too much, she reached up and untangled his arms from around her waist. Before he could protest, she took his hands in hers and laid them in her lap. Gods above, it all felt so good. She was hyper aware of their every touch as if her body sang out for more. The way his head was tucked into her neck, his hot breath on her skin felt too good. There was no denial she was attracted to him, she found him incredibly handsome and sexy. Now having seen him without a shirt, his bare skin on hers, his arms surrounding her, she never wanted it to stop…unless to lose themselves further in one another. Those sensual lips on hers, against her skin, tasting her while she clung to him, running her hand over every inch of him that she could…then finally letting him fill her, pleasure her as she willingly returned the favor. She blushed at the path her thoughts took.

She had only been single for two weeks. Was it wrong to jump into another relationship? What would others think? Did she need more time of being single first? She knew she never would want to use Loki as a rebound guy. He meant too much to her, he had become one of her best friends. The other important questions was, did Loki want a relationship with her? She knew he found her attractive, most everyone did, but did he want more? One night stands were not her thing. She had done it a couple times while at university but had no interest in it anymore. Stability and security meant too much to her. From what she guessed, Loki had few if any real relationships while in Asgard. Perhaps friendship was the best thing for them, like her and Bucky. Close and flirty but the line clearly drawn at friendship. Yet it was so hard. She could feel it with every bone in her body, she would never be content with just friendship with him. Even when she had been dating Brandon, there was something that drew her to him.

“What are you thinking about?” He breathed against her neck, making her shiver.

Well she certainly was not going to tell him what she really had been thinking about. “Um…Brandon called me earlier. Left a voicemail.” At her ex’s name, she felt Loki stiffen behind her and draw her closer to his body.

“What did he want?” He growled low.

“He said he wanted to apologize in person for what happened…at the gala, and to talk. Said he misses me and want to make sure I’m doing ok. He just heard about everything that happened with Dante.”

“Are you going to meet him?”

“I don’t know. It feels like it would be rude not to but, is it wrong for me to not even want to open the door for him to come back into my life? Those things he said…”

“Audrey, do you want to meet him?”

She hesitated before whispering, “no.”

“Then do not.” He sighed, running his thumbs over their entwined hands. “Truthfully, the only reason why he wants to see you is his boss is forcing him.”

She tipped her head to the side to better see him. “How do you know that?”

“I have my sources.”

She rolled her eyes then groaned. “Now I feel like I have to so he doesn’t get in trouble at work.”

“You are too nice, my dear. It is not your problem to fix his mistakes. If you do not desire to see him, then do not.”

“But his job…what if he gets fired. Then it’s my fault. Ugh. I don’t know!”

“Can you promise me something?” At her nod, he continued. “If you do choose to meet him, bring either myself, Barnes or Romanov with you.”

Tilting her head slightly, she eyed him, wondering what concerned him so to ask this favor of her. Yes, Brandon had been a right asshole to her but he would not physically hurt her. Was that what Loki was worried about? Or did he know something she did not?

“Please.”

“Ok, I promise.. Let’s just make an awkward experience even more painful.”

He chuckled as she leaned over and dramatically dropped her head on his shoulder.

“I’m fairly certain getting shot in the head would be less painful.”

“No, the meeting will certainly be shorter, and will keep him on his best behavior. He does not deserve your forgiveness nor mercy.”

“Maybe but it’s my choice to give either.”

He turned his head to look at her. Suddenly time seemed to freeze. The ambient sounds vanished. The salty air neutralized. All her senses would focus on were the sparse inch or so separating their faces. She could practically taste the mint of his scent on her tongue. Her eyes kept darting from the endless galaxies hidden in his eyes to those sensual lips that screamed passion and pleasure. Subconsciously her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip but what stunned her was the rapid desire that exploded in his narrowed eyes at her action. Gravity seemed to lose effect for instead of pulling her down, it tugged on her to lean closer to the god in whose arms she sat. Her head tilted, drawing closer. More times than she would care to admit, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Would he be soft and gentle or hungry and passionate? Her nose brushed his, just the faintest of touches. His eyes were narrowed onto her lips, staring almost ravenously. So close, their lips barely an inch apart.

Without her permission, a yawn abruptly overtook her face bursting the intense moment. She covered her mouth during it then could not help the awkward giggle. It certainly felt like it killed the mood. Loki smiled at her, almost adoringly if she had to guess, and ran a knuckle down her cheek.

“It’s late. Allow me to escort you back to your room?”

A part of her wanted to deny it, to stay where they were. Perhaps this was the wisest option. She was still unsure of his true feelings about her, and she would hate to ruin their friendship. She slipped off the lounge chair, smiling at his chivalrousness. “Of course, I would be honored, my prince. Who knew you were such a gentleman?”

“Only for you, my priestess, and only when I do not have something wicked in mind for you.” He winked as he took her hand and slipped it through the crook of his arm.

At his comment and wink, her mind ceased functioning. She was sure of it. Shit, were her panties wet after all this? With all the close touching and his sweet, and now naughty, words, she really needed a cold shower.

They walked in comfortable silence to the door of her and Nat’s room.

“Rest well, Audrey.” He released her hand but pressed a slow kiss to the palm then the wrist before taking a step back.

“Goo…good night, Loki.” She stuttered out, her brain officially on hiatus. With a regal dip of his head, he turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway to his room. Audrey quickly rushed into the room, dropped her dress, throwing on the large t-shirt she discarded earlier and slipped under the covers, hoping she did not disturb a sleeping Natasha. To her surprise, sleep soon found her and pulled her into its depths. She dreamed of dancing with Loki back at the gala, but this time he pulled her in for a searing kiss that left no question to others who had claimed his heart.


End file.
